Co-Existence
by Sturmtrupper
Summary: With help from Inklings, Adam tried to make the Octarians abandon their war efforts with the Sharkai, but fails. After an encounter with Death, Adam turns to living his life as it was meant to be, with friends. After the incidents of the past century, Octarians and Inkling alike fight. With time, can the two parties bury the hatchet, and live in co-existence? (First story made!)
1. Chapter 1

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfiction**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-Peaceful days...?-**

"Never let go of what you believe in, and always keep your hopes and dreams. Don't let your dreams be dreams...Adam."

it's another day in the city of Inkopolis; Turf Wars, inklings turning into a humanoid, getting into squads for Turf Wars. It was a peaceful day for some; others were being chaotic in trying to be the best turf squad in Turf Wars. But it would not last long, with the looming invasion that was to be planned by the Octarian forces.

-Inkopolis Plaza-  
A busy place, there are Inklings walking in and out of the plaza. Among the crowd, a boy and a squid is talking to each other, conversing in the world of Turf Wars.

"Leonnn! I want to go and do some Turf Wars! Now!" The female Inkling speaks.

A boy of older age looks at her younger sister before sighing in exasperation and telling the same thing over and over again.

"*sigh* Again, you can't just yet Maya, you're still too young to participate in Turf Wars, and besides, you're still 13 years old. You're still a Squid, but you ain't a kid!" Leon exclaims.

"But my birthday is tomorrow! I can practically go and have Turf Wars!" Maya countered.

Leon tries to set an example for her sister and tells her to transform into a humanoid. Knowing this, he smiles softly, knowing that Maya was about embarrass herself more than what was needed already.

"Try to transform into a humanoid. Go on, try to transform Maya." Leon asked.

For Maya, she knew that she was stubborn, but she wanted to have her way, always. So she tried to transform, but it was in vain, as she only succeeded in making herself look embarrassing than she is already.

"You see? You still can't transform yet, but i can understand your enthusiasm, i was like that too you know, but at least i wasn't stubborn about it." Leon says matter-of-factly.

As Leon recalled the time he tried to transform early, he was amused at the time, trying to become a humanoid when his 14th birthday was just only a day away. His attention was brought back when his sister was telling him that Inkopolis News were on.

"Leon! Leon! The Squid Sisters are doing their broadcast!" Maya said.

A familiar logo is shown, the Squid Sisters. As the logo fades into the studio, Marie and Callie are shown on screen.

"Hold on to your tentacles... It's Inkopolis News Time!"

The duo appear on screen, wearing the outfits they are recognized for being famous.

"I'm Callie!" Callie says.

"I'm Marie!" Marie says.

"And we're the Squid Sisters!" They say with enthusiasm.

"News Flash! News Flash!" Callie calls.

"What is it? What is it?" Says Marie.

A photo is shown on screen, with a report shown beside it for Callie to read out.

"There are reports of a large scale Octarian invasion force incoming in two days!" Callie reports.

"What?! I thought they learned their lesson when they had that major whupping by our Special Agents!" Said Marie.

Callie looks into further detail of the report given to her.

"Well, the report says that there IS an invasion, but the actual details say that they have a new weapon."

Both sisters are surprised that another weapon is needed to try to overwhelm Inkopolis.

"Another weapon? I thought they learned their lesson when our Agents took back the Great Zapfish from the Octarians' grasp! So heroic..." Callie says dreamily...

"Well, don't be deceived Callie, as they say that this weapon doesn't need that much energy to operate. In fact, they say it's so supposedly powerful, that it could wipe out our forces with just the one soldier they made."

Callie snaps back to reality with the words she had just heard from Marie.

"Wait wait wait. Soldier? I thought you said it was a new weapon."

"That's the thing Callie, the Soldier IS the Octarian's new weapon."

"Yeah? Well i'd like to see them try against our Inkling force and our singing combination! Nothing can beat our voices combined together, Marie!"

Marie looks on astonished at Callie, who had simply brushed off the invasion as it were nothing but a bug. She sighs in defeat, changing the topic to raise the morale of the citizens of Inkopolis.

"I... have no words to say right now. We are on the verge of an actual war, and all you can think about is singing?! Well, in other somewhat related news, as you all know, Splatfest is going to be held tomorrow! Good thing the invasion is in two days, isn't it Callie?"

"That's right Marie, and this year's theme is... What colour do you like more? Blue or Red? I'm personally Team Squid, if you ask me. The winning team gets lots of fame and a bunch of Super Sea Snails! I don't see the reason why we even give these away."

"Well, it's to get them to vote and participate in Turf Wars more often for their team, and for the sake of Turf Wars!" Said Callie happily.

Maya rolls her eyes before moving on to the next topic that was given to them.

"In yet another somewhat other related news, our archaeologists have discovered what seems to be the remains of past animals. They say that this particular structure is bi-pedal, with some clothes left intact. Although their fashion sense is not fresh at all, it amazes me that there used to be people before us!" Marie looks at the figure, cringing at the poor skeleton's fashion sense.

The music draws to a close, before Callie and Marie say their goodbyes in the studio.

"Well, that's all the news we have today." Said Marie.

"And with that... Stay Fresh!"

Both girls do their signature pose, before the screen fades to a black screen, before resuming its routine.

In the plaza, Inklings are excited for the upcoming Splatfest! But for others, they are more worried about the incoming invasion that was going to come in two days, even with Splatfest going on. Leon and Maya look at each other in disbelief and shock, but each are shocked for different reasons, thinking that the invasion is happening soon.

Leon turns to his sister with a grimacing look on his face. He knew that he had to protect his little sister from the Octarian army, or worse.

"Maya. I want you to go home and prepare for your birthday. Tomorrow, i will teach you the basics of a Turf War. It looks like you get your wish, Maya." Leon says worried. He looks out on the horizon, feeling the looming threat of the invasion in his body.

-Meanwhile, in a secret Octarian weapons lab...-

Deep underground in a lab, two scientists with lab coats converse with each other.

"Is the subject ready to be be released, doctor? You know the Army wants this bio weapon to be ready today."

As the scientist asks the doctor, the octopus humanoid turns his attention to the scientist, nodding in response. Both the scientists look at the tube. Inside is a perfect replica of the last species that lived before marine life took over the world.

"What shall we name the species,doctor?"

As the doctor pondered for a name, he looked at the subject in the tube. He thinks up a name that will stay with him for the rest of his life.

"I shall dub this species...Hu-man. Hmm...yes, a fitting title for him."

"And what of the subject's name?"

The doctor already had a name, in fact, he took the name from an old manuscript which described a religion that followed a person in the sky.

"You know what? Let's name the subject from now on, as...Adam."

As the doctor said the name, a hiss from the door behind them opened up, to reveal two Octarian soldiers in uniform, along with DJ Octavio. As the soldiers marched, Octavio asks the two scientists," Ey yo yo yo! Is the new weapon ready to be locked and loaded?"

"Yes, just let me give you the specs about it."

As the doctor gives a file to DJ Octavio, the other scientist prepares the unlocking procedure.

-Test subject #1-  
Name:Adam  
Height:5'4"  
Age:14  
Lbs:150  
Hair color:Black  
Gender:Male

A direct result of bio restoration from a Dee-N-Ayy sample taken from the fossils in our dig sites, Adam is the only known species of his kind. We have dubbed to name his species, Hu-man. Adam is a soldier, a thinker, and a strategist all implanted in his mind. While some aspects of the last species are embedded in his mind, Octarian technology has made it possible to modify and make him the perfect weapon. However, due to the nature of the subject, he has conflicting moral thoughts trying to splat our enemies. It should be noted that Adam is able to make decisions for himself, and can be highly unpredictable if he is presented with difficult choices. But, with the technology we have, Adam's memories have been repressed, so long as he doesn't socialize with other Inklings or Octolings alike. If Adam was to become a defector, we have placed measures in him to ensure that he does not betray us. In short, Adam is the perfect weapon that will defeat the Inklings, even against the Squidbeak squad in a simulation. One thing about Adam: he seems to be kind to his enemies, so we have also repressed the emotions as well, but there is a very small chance that he will rebel if given the choice.

As DJ Octavio skimmed the report, he hears a loud click, followed by a hissing noise. He puts his head up to see that the tube has revealed a figure walk out, calm and collected at first, but turns afraid and confused for a moment, before returning to its normal state.

"Well, this is Adam. Adam, meet the leader of our army, DJ Octavio."

"Wh...where am i? Who are you people? What is this place? What am I doing here?!"

Adam almost breaks down, but not before the doctor and scientist help calm his emotions.

"Son, th-"the doctor begins, but is cut off by the scientist.

"Son?!" The scientist exclaims.

"Shh, just go with it. Son, your name is Adam. Do you know what you were made for?"

Adam thinks for a second, before turning to the scientists.

"I was made for...the eradication of the Inklings, and to reclaim the Great Zapfish from them. Who are these people in the uniforms?"

The doctor and scientist sigh in relief that Adam was so inquisitive about his environment.

"Adam, this is our leader, DJ Octavio. Go on, shake his han-I mean, his tentacle."

Adam looks at DJ Octavio, before extending his arm in a handshake gesture. DJ Octavio shakes his hand with one of his tentacles, shaking his hand in response. DJ looks at one of the soldiers and gestures him to give him his weapons for the invasion. The soldier nods, before handing a ammo case to Adam. Adam opens it to reveal a set of clothes, along with two custom made weapons, each with an Ink Tank for them, and a months worth of food in the case, along with a backpack with a coin pouch, with 5000 coins.

"What is all this? Why are you guys giving me this stuff?"

One of the soldiers answer his questions. "Adam, this is all for your great mission on which you embark. Your mission, should you accept it, and you will, is to invade the city of Inkopolis, and take the Great Zapfish. You know what it is, right?"

As Adam heard the question, he instantly recalled the object in question.

"It is a being that supplies power to Inkopolis, and to its nearby towns and communities." Adam says flawlessly.

"Correct. And with that, I believe we have a second thing to give you."

The soldier takes out another case; this time it is much smaller, no bigger than a gift box. Inside, the contents reveal an I-Squid, with a pair of headphones, and a pin with a scale imprinted on it.

"The phone is how we will contact you on what to do next. The pin is just purely for decoration, however. You are to take this mission immediately, as of this moment. Come with us, we will transport you as close as we can to Inkopolis, through Octo Valley, where you can take the sewers to the city."

The group leaves the room, leaving the scientists with their thoughts to themselves, and to think of what they have created.

"When will they realize that Adam won't obey their orders to take the Great Zapfish, you do realize they will take us away, right doctor?"

The doctor sighs in acknowledgement as he, too, realizes what he had done.

"Adam won't obey those orders, I know it Martha. He will live with those Inkling kids, as an outsider, and as a traitor to us. There's nothing we can do about it, just that, we can have the knowledge that he will live his life not as a soldier, but as a person able to experience Turf Wars, and have friends to live with."

"But, David, what can we do?" Martha asks in a worried tone.

"We can only hope for the best."David says.

As the scientist acknowledge the fact that Adam will be used as a weapon for the next Great Turf War, they hope that he will not become a tool for the Octarians.

"It's funny how we both raised him in this room. Kind of like being Adam's parents, even though we are different species, right Martha?"

Martha knew that she was like a mother to Adam when she and David raised Adam in a way.

"Yes David. Just what would you have said as your parting words, David?"

"...I think my words would be for him to live life to the best and fullest. We can only hope for the best now..."

End of ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-Existence** **: A Splatoon Fanfiction**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-Training Day-**

 _Next day at the Plaza_

Maya is now 14, and she can fully transform into a humanoid. As Leon finally acknowledges the birthday, he tells his sister to come to the plaza to have training for Turf Wars.

"Well Maya, you got your wish, I'll teach you the basics of Turf Wars, and some strategies, but from there, you gotta learn more things by yourself. You ok with that?" Leon asks.

Maya nods excitedly, knowing that Splatfest was coming soon, and she could participate in it, ad that made her all the more hyper.

"Yayyy! I get to be in a Turf War with my big bro!"

"Calm down Maya, I still need to teach you, just let me call my friends so we can do a public match to help you." Leon states.

Leon pulls out his phone and calls each of his friends to inform them that his little sister wants to learn the basics of Turf Wars. One by one, they all show up, each with the intent of helping a fellow Inkling.

"Thanks for coming here and helping out my sister guys. Now, Inker, I trust you know what to do, so you can talk to my sister. But first, let me introduce you to my friends."

Leon proceeds to tell Maya of his friends and what their role is in a Turf War.

Inker, a boy 14 years old, nods in response to him. Shorter than Leon, he is the Roller of the group. Most of the time, Inker is reckless, not thinking most of the time. He is the brute force of the group. He wears a pair of goggles on top of his head, along with an anchor tee. With a regular pair of red shorts and black shoes, Inker's color is dark blue, and likes to have his hair tied up in a bun. Not afraid to voice his thoughts, sometimes he get chews more than he can bite.

Violet, a girl 14 years old, she takes on the group's role of being the Charger, able to take out even the farthest of targets in long range sniping. She regularly wears a pair of headphones, with standard shirts used in Turf Wars, with usual black shorts, with red shoes. Her ink colour is purple, with her tentacle hair swaying behind her. She is quite the thinker, always thinking of ways to help her team out in the best way possible.

And finally, a girl of 14 years of age, her name is Mio. She is the main strategist of the group, taking on the role of Shooter. Her style of wear is a helmet from Cooler Heads, with a pink hoodie with squid eyes on it. Along with her clothes, she wears orange shorts with a pair of white shoes. Her natural ink color is red. In battle, she is a natural leader, but outside of Turf Wars, Mio is quite shy, but with a good heart.

After Leon's friends were introduced, Leon turned around to see his sister had her eyes shine at them.

"Wow bro... I didn't know your friends were quite the avid players!"

Leon chuckled at the statement, looking quite embarrassed about his sister talking such praise to them.

"Well, we just play a lot of Turf Wars. You kinda get used to the flow of things after a while I guess." Leon says.

Inker speaks up. "Well, bro, you know that we always gotta stick together, don't ya?"

"Yes, we always must stick together as a team to achieve victory in Turf Wars, or even Ranked Battles."

Maya speaks up for her Turf War. "Well, I want to go and have one now! C'mon Leon, let's go!"

The group heads towards the tower to have their Leon's sister in a real match. Along the way, Leon notices that there are strange figures about, but when he tries to get a better look, he cannot find them again.

" _Hmm... I hope that at least Splatfest doesn't get cut short at least. I have to let Maya experience a real Turf War for herself, as her older brother._ " Leon internally thinks.

"Bro! You coming or what? You look like you found the best food of all time, what with you standing like a goof." Inker calls out.

"H-huh?! Oh sorry, just thought I saw something, that's all."

Inker doubts that, but decides against it, thinking that Leon might have just forgotten something.

The group heads inside the tower, where Leon says that he will spectate, to see if his sister can fully cooperate with her team. Maya takes note of this, and tries to be a good team member by following orders given to her. Leon selects a booking for a Turf War at Saltspray Rig to begin in two minutes. A secret entrance opens up to reveal a teleport pad with their team's colour,orange.

"Good luck you guys. Maya, remember, follow your team members' orders, and watch each other's backs, ok? Oh and Maya?"

"Yes I will Leon, and what?" Maya asks.

Leon hands his weapon to Maya, since she didn't have a real weapon of her own.

"For now, use my custom Splattershot, you don't have a weapon of your own yet, so you can use mine for now, but after the battle, come with me to Ammo Knights for your own, ok?" Leon says.

"I will big brother!"

As they all head towards the teleport pad, Leon calls his sister one more time.

"Happy Birthday Maya." Leon says happily.

Maya hugs her brother before going to the pad and waving to him. As they turn into their squid forms, they are transported to their starting points.

Maya's POV

I couldn't believe it! I was finally ready to take on my first real Turf War by myself! Well, not exactly by myself, I had Leon's friends help me out. After we had all spawned in and taken our weapons, I could see the other team's pad. Blue coloured, they had two girls and two boys, one wielding a Krak-On roller, another wielding a Splattershot, and two of them holding standard Charger weapons. They looked pretty confident to be honest. No problem! I have my brother's friends! They can help us win this battle! Once the other team spawned, Judd showed up. In his hands, or paws, I should say, were the two team colors. I saw him raise his paws.

"3...2...1..."

This was it. My first Turf War! I was not going to lose, no matter what. I would make my brother proud!

"GO!"

-At a secret training room with Adam-

Adam's POV

I ran with all my might as I heard the word. I pulled out my primary weapon and aimed at a mock target of a Inkling. I stopped a few meters from the target and shot it with my gun, the Inkertaker. The target exploded with ink, and I was caught by surprise, to be honest, because I was still new to this world. I shook off what ink was on me, and ran to the next target. The target was bigger in size, but held my stance. There, my mentors told me to use my other weapon instead of my gun. I drew my blade out, and I took a moment to see what it was. It was a rapier with a black handle, laced with red lashings, the grip had a weaved hand guard with it. The actual blade itself was a straight edge, and it had a grey colour to it. I saw that the blade had something shimmering on it. A test swing proved that it sprayed ink when swung or when I do a thrust attack. I did a few more swings before looking at the poor mock target. I turned to the target and slashed at it gracefully, before stabbing it with my rapier. The target exploded with ink, but this time I was ready for the ink. shielding my eyes, I saw that the target was slowly inflating. when I sheathed my blade, I heard the PA system come back, telling me to come to the briefing room for my mission.

-back at Saltspray Rig-

Maya's POV

I saw that we had a minute left. I rushed out of my cover, covering the ground as I went. I looked ahead to see that one of the boys was rolling his way towards me. I aimed my Splattershot and splatted him to pieces. But as I did, I turned around to see the other Roller of their team about to smack me! I thought I was done for, when I saw Violet snipe him with her Charger. I smiled and waved to her in thanks for the assist. I covered what I could, before I heard a whistle, meaning the end of the battle. Our team returned to our respective spawn pads, before we saw Judd look at the area. I tensed up, ready to yell either in victory, or in defeat. Preferably in victory. I saw Judd raise our flag, and I saw the percentages: our team had 56.6% covered, while the other team had 43.4% covered in their ink! I yelled in happiness and in victory that my first Turf War was a win! I had to go back to tell Leon that I had a blast with my first Turf War. After goodbyes and handshakes were made, the pads got us back to the tower. My team congratulated me on my first battle, and we all headed out to meet Leon.

3rd POV

As Leon saw the group come out, he waved over to them. Leon had saw the entire match and he was glad to see Maya have fun for her first Turf War.

"So, how was being in a Turf War for the first time, Maya?" Leon asks.

"It was so much fun being in there, brother! I splatted a couple of people, got splatted sometimes, but your friends are awesome. Especially Inker."

Inker blushes a bit at the compliment. "Aw, it was nothing. Just glad to help you out, ya know?" Inker fidgets a bit, smiling inside.

"Well, thank you all for helping my sister, everyone. And Mio, you should be proud of your leadership. Violet, nice sniping skills you did in that match. You definitely have us covered."

As Leon thanked his friends, he noticed the suspicious figure in the distance again. Leon narrowed his eyes before looking at his friends.

"Guys, hold up. I think I might be seeing things, but is that person looking at us?" Leon points to the figure, but when the group looks at the figure, it is gone.

"...you sure it ain't just your imagination, bro?" Inker asks

"I'm positive! I swear on my gun that there was someone there, I know I saw it! It was there, looking at me, before it disappeared!" Leon exclaims.

As the group exchanges puzzled looks, Maya looks around. In a alleyway, she saw a figure lurking in the alley, realizing that it was staring at Leon intently. Before she could say anything, the figure took off. Maya sees that the figure was an Octarian spy, just before the spy had bolted.

"Leon! Leon! It was an Octarian spy, I saw it, I saw it!" Maya points to the alleyway where she was looking, but nothing is there. Maya looks to the tops of buildings, in a panic to find the Octarian.

"What'll we do?! They aren't supposed to be here! Should we go after it?" Inker says.

Leon speaks up. "No, we shouldn't. Even then, spies for the Octarians can't do any real harm, but what worries me is that this may be related to the invasion that's in two days. Just what was that person doing?"

As they all thought possible outcomes, Leon remembers what he wanted to do after Maya's battle.

"Well, in any case, I gotta take Maya to Ammo Knights. Again, thank you guys for helping my sister."

As the group waves goodbye, Leon and Maya walk towards the shop. There, they see Sheldon, who walks over his customers.

"Hello! Welcome to Ammo Knights! What can I do for you, Leon?" Sheldon asks.

Leon explains that he wants to get a weapon for Maya, since he had to give his custom Splattershot.

"Sheldon, can you help my little sister here? I want to get her a weapon for Splatfest."

"Yeah sure, what are you looking for as a fighting style?" Sheldon asks.

"Well... Inker says Rollers are the best, but I prefer Shooters, they feel the most natural for me." Maya answers.

"Following your brother's footsteps, are you? That's a nice thing then, as I have loads of weapons I can sell you! Which one do you want?" Sheldon questions.

As Maya looked all over the walls, there was one gun in particular that she found interesting. The gun had a orange handle, along with the barrel. On the frame itself, it said in letters: N'Zapper 89'.

"This one looks interesting. Can I test this out, Sheldon?" Maya asks.

"Sure. Just come with me for a second."

As the trio walks to the back door, Maya felt excited for her first weapon, that she can call her own. As she stepped out, she heard Sheldon's voice nearby.

"Feel free to test out the area. Don't worry about the dummies, they don't do anything."

As Maya looked at the targets, she felt a surge of energy go through her body. She aimed at the closest target, and started shooting.

-Briefing Room-

Adam walked into the briefing room, and saw the man that instructed him. He sat down opposite to him, and he looked around. A blank room, with only a projector and a white wall, his attention was brought to the slide on the wall. Nearby, an officer in uniform spoke to him.

"Adam, I'm going to be your CO for this mission. My name is Red, and I will be assisting you on this mission. First, I will tell you what your weapons are, and what it is suitable in. Red pointed to the slide, and Adam saw the specs of his arsenal.

-Inkertaker-  
Class: Shooter  
Ammo: 7/28

A model of the last species weaponry, the weapon itself loads from using a lever which reloads and charges the next shot in turn. In addition, the gun has a stock which can absorb the recoil and spread the forces throughout the entire body. The result in firing is similar to a Charger's shot, but instead it acts as if it were a shotgun instead. On the sights, we have added a scope to add more accuracy. If you want a full auto fire, you can attach it to an Inktank and make it into a machine gun instead of a Shooter. The model is a remake of the Winchester rifle, although you can customize it to be anything. Although the maker is not known, there is a company that made this weapon: Smoke Stack. Nobody knows who this company is, but we an affirm that they most likely made this weapon, as other weapons have been found who made other weapons. The weapons we tested from Smoke Stack are better than both the Inklings technology and Octarian technology, although only a few weapons could be found.

-Splatter-  
Class: Rapier  
Ammo: runs on Inktank

The Splatter is aptly named so because when attacking,you send out a large wave of ink, similar to a Roller, but the difference with the weapon is that it can charge shots. If released at it's maximum power, the ink that comes out blankets the enemy, and anyone foolish enough to stand nearby. This weapon is manly used for close range combat, as the weapon is more suited to battle many enemies at one time. it should be noted that over time, the blade naturally charges for usage. When the blade is done charging up, it will glow, signaling to the user that the weapon is ready to be used. In the case of Adam, this weapon would serve as his own individual special, more unique than all other specials.

As Adam saw everything and took all the information in, he had some nagging questions for Red.

"But sir? How do I reload if I'm not an inkling?" Adam asks.

Red nods in prediction of his question. "Don't call me sir, it's Red. And to reload, you can either choose to stand still. After a few seconds, the ink should start multiplying, but you can touch the ground to directly send a stream to the Inktank, it's a much faster way of reloading, but it makes you much more vulnerable." Red answers.

Adam nodded at the answer and started to think for anything else that was missing. He quickly thought of something else to answer, when Red spoke. "You will receive no support, except from me, but only for advice, and if I need to call you on your phone.

"Si- I mean, Red?" Adam asks.

"Yes?"

Adam, for some reason, felt like he shouldn't ask this particular question, but he spoke before thinking.

"Is there anyone else like me?" Adam asks.

Red froze up for a moment; he knew that there was another Hu-man being made somewhere, but he was told not to share the information. But as Red looked at Adam, he knew that he could keep a secret.

"Adam, I'm going to be blunt here. I cannot tell anyone else, or else I would be taken away, stripped of my rank, and possibly you might be punished as well. Keep this information secret. As of now, no, but there is another of your kind being restored, but this one... She-" Red began to answer, but was cut off.

"She? The other person is a female? I thought I was the only Hu-man?" Adam didn't know, but in the near future, if he did rebel against the Octarians, the person was one of the 'measures' if Adam betrayed them.

"You are as of this moment. But if you were to betray us, she would be unleashed to take your place, and to kill you." As Red said the information, he saw Adam become afraid. He put one of his tentacles on his shoulder, and tells that it is alright. "Just follow through with your mission, and you will be fine."

"What's...what's her name, Red?"

"Her name? I don't know for sure, I heard a rumor that it was going to be named Eve. Evanlyn, Eevee, Eva, I don't know, but I do know this: if you betray us, she will not hesitate to hunt you down, bring you back to us, then execute you herself." Red states.

As Adam heard the name, memories started to surface from his mind. Eve... Eve... Where had he heard that name before? He knew that it was related to him, somehow, but he couldn't remember. Maybe it was just a coincidence? As Adam tried to remember what the memory meant, Red snapped his attention back to the slide to see that the person had a tattered captain's clothing, with a blue cap indicating his rank.

"This man... His name is Captain Cuttlefish. He is the one responsible for making us lose the Great Zapfish,his squad, in particular, was responsible for getting the Great Zapfish back. Anyways, the invasion itself is a distraction. You yourself will have to climb up the tower where the Great Zapfish resides, and take it hostage." As Red kept going with his speech, Adam thought about the Agents that Red had described. Were they defending what was theirs by right? Or was Adam taking what was originally the Octarians? As he thought all possible outcomes, he was snapped back to see Red calling his name.

"...am? Adam? Hello? Anyone in there? Red to Adam." Red says worriedly.

"Huh? Oh sorry Red, just thinking of things. Sorry." Adam says meekly.

"Well, that's the briefing. Here's a recap: the invasion is tomorrow. When we do invade, you will go to the tower while our Octolings fight the forces below. You will head up the tower take the Great Zapfish, and boom, we win, go home and we got ourselves some new weapons." Red says with a straight face.

As the two meet eyes, they nod in agreement of the plan that was laid out before them. Tomorrow, they would triumph over the Inklings, and reclaim the Great Zapfish. One thing, however, had been in Adam's mind: what would happen when the deed was done, and the objective completed?

"Red? What will happen once the Inklings lose power? Will they have some sort of other power source to depend on?" Adam inquires,

"Why, the Inklings will descend into chaos once their main source of power is gone. They will be completely defenseless, and DJ Octavio will use his weapon to weed out any survivors.

Adam froze at the thought that Inklings that were innocent would have no future, no power to brighten their day, with no hope. In his heart and mind, he knew it was simply wrong to do so, but he could not disobey Red's orders, for he fears his life would be snuffed out by the so called weapon that was named Eve. From that moment on, he knew that he had to do the right thing; to make the Inklings have a day to look to, a tomorrow to look to.

"That is all Adam. You are dismissed." Red states.

Adam rises from his chair and salutes to Red; he returns with a salute as well. As Adam heads out of the briefing room, he heads to his room where he looks out the window: a spectacular sight to behold, a mountain range that extends as far as his eyes could see, with the land bare and plain, Adam breathed in deeply, before making a resolve.

 _"I can't do this to them, even if I don't know them. But I swear it, I will help those people defend what is theirs. But... Why? Why do I feel so compelled to help them, even though Red says they are my enemy?"_ Adam thinks internally.

Finally, Adam decides that he must stop the Octarians; even if he was to be a traitor, and be an outcast.

 _"I swear on it. I will defend those people no matter what happens to me."_

End of ch.2

Yeah...so something big is going to go down, and Adam is in the middle of it.

If anyone is wondering, the weapons Adam has is a Shockfield from the game SAS 4, it's quite good, play it. The rapier, I just conjured into my head, as an answer to either choosing a katana, or a rapier.  
Also, I'm thinking of adding another weapon for Adam. Here's a hint: Who ya gonna call?

Will Adam make the correct choice? Or will he force the Inklings to live in despair and misery? Find out next time... On Chapter 3: The Great Invasion!

To the three people who commented/reviewed my story so far, Thank you. I do hope to make the story much more involving to others, so I can make these stories more exciting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Co-Existence** **: A Splatoon Fanfiction**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-The Great Invasion-**

Adam's POV

I saw that Red was standing over me. A little creepy, but I showed no signs, for I knew that this was the day that I had to accomplish my mission objective: to retake the Great Zapfish. I woke quickly and rubbed the sleepiness off my eyes. I saw that Red had waited for me as I tried to awaken myself.

"Get into your clothes, we don't have much time to prepare."

As I got up, I had one thing to do: To change into my clothes that were handed to me. I asked Red to leave for a second so I could properly dress myself. I went to my closet; inside were my weapons, Inkertaker and my rapier, Splatter. In the corner, I saw my pile of clothes. I took them and locked myself in my bathroom. I turned to look at myself. Short hair, enough to cover my forehead, but not long enough to go over my shoulders. My physique wasn't too toned, but just fit enough for the Octarians. I dressed myself and took another look at myself. I must admit, I look quite the person fit for duty. I had a white dress shirt, a black tie and black vest, my pin attached to my vest over my heart. I wore black pants that weren't too tight, but not too loose either. Overall, I looked like a boy with a purpose. I took my weapon and carried it over my back, my rapier on my right side of my hip. I went out to see Red and what he wanted me for.

"The last thing I want to say to you, is that you must ALWAYS, ALWAYS, go for the kill. Do not hesitate, and deliver the Great Zapfish swiftly to us. Now let's head out to the hangar, shall we?"

When I heard Red to kill, I hesitated, due to the fact that I had to shoot some random Inkling just because I was told to always go for the kill. I walked along the Octarian, pondering my thoughts as what my enemy would look like. Would they be in normal clothing? or would they be in armour for the battlefield instead? Either way, I still felt uneasy for the actions I was about to commit.

-Back with Leon and co.-

3rd POV

The group could be seen talking to each other, laughing merrily and being content with each other. But in each of their minds, they knew that the invasion was today, and they had their weapons for a quick response if any Octarian forces decided to come to Inkopolis. Of course, they knew that maybe their special agents would take the job of protecting us, but they were playing it safe than sorry.

"Leon, what will we do if the Octarians invade? Maya asked worriedly.

"Well, if they do, we can definitely put up quite the fight. We can defend ourselves, and we have the best group of people to defend us! I'd say that we're pretty good." Leon says confidently.

"But bro, that's if they get in at all. Our agents will be able to defeat them, no problem!" Inker says.

All of them agree that the people who saved them can do it again, and they were all calm about the invasion. They continued to laugh, but they were cut off when they saw UFOs coming from the sky!

"What?! I knew they would invade, but most likely not this early. C'mon guys, we gotta defend this city!" Mio runs ahead, abandoning her shy personality and taking charge of the situation. The others soon followed suit, running to defend Inkopolis at any costs.

-At the briefing room with Adam-

Adam and Red looked at each other, with Red recapping what Adam had to do.

"...so in all, you just have to go through this main sewer hatch, and emerge in Booyah Base. You should pop right in front of the tower where the Great Zapfish is held. After you have taken the Great Zapfish, you go back to DJ Octavio to power up the weapon and take over Inkopolis. Got all that Adam?"

"Yes Red. Er, just one thing. Do I have to really kill anyone?" Adam questions Red.

Red sensed the uneasiness in Adam. He couldn't blame him, after all, he wasn't full Octarian by heart, so he had to give some false hope for the boy.

"Sadly, yes, but if you wish to, you can sneak by them, better if you don't get spotted trying to steal the Great Zapfish." Red answers. At this answer, Adam could be relieved on the fact that he could do this without hurting anyone.

"We are approaching the drop point. Here are some gadgets that will aid you in your mission."

Red hands Adam a gun with a hook on the end of the barrel, along with a device of some sort.

"The grappling gun you can use to scale up the tower, the device here is used to disable the lock so you can get in. Remember, you have no support other than me, but that's it. Your method of approach is by parachute, so get ready. We are approaching the drop zone." Red points to a part of the map that has a circle on it. "This is where you have to get to, so drop nearby here." Red signals one of the soldiers to open the hatch. The soldier opens it and Adam looks at what he has to drop from. His knees turn to jelly, but a pat and salute from Red removes most fear from Adam. He proceeds to the end of the ramp, opens his arms wide, and jumps.

-Front lines with Leon and Co.-

Leon's group was trying to suppress the fire from the Octolings and the Octotroopers alike. Combined, they put up quite the fight, but countless Inklings along with Leon's group were able to make the Octarian troops retreat easily. Too easily in fact.

"Is it me, or are they less harder to fight? I know Octolings were more advanced, they made so many mistakes that only Octotroopers would make." Violet splats another Octotrooper before turning to the group.

"It does seem that way. Either they have something, or we are just getting more smarter." Mio says.

"No, I think it might be a trap. But even if it is, we have no choice but to fight them, trap or no trap. If they have something, we can get out of it easily." Leon states.

The group heads deeper into enemy territory as they fight. Along the way, Inker stops in his steps to look at a distant object. The group notices Inker's behaviour, before Leon asks.

"Inker? What's wrong?"

"Unless it's just my eyes... Is that a person floating in the air? Or is it just me?" Inker looks at the object more closely, and the object in question is a person indeed. Violet looks at it with her scope before confirming what it is.

"Yeah, it is someone! Looks like it's headed towards Octo Valley. Wonder why?" Violet asks.

"Probably got lost or something. Oh well, tough luck for that Octarian." Inker chuckles at the idea of a lost Octarian, never finding its way back.

"Well come on guys, let's press onwards!" Mio brings everyone's attention to the path that lay before them, and ran forth.

-with Adam's drop-

Adam's POV

I jumped off the ramp, knowing that I was going to embark on my greatest mission. As I saw the ground, I pulled on the string that opened the parachute. I felt myself getting tugged upwards, before I felt myself slowing down. I steered myself as close towards the hatch as I could, and landed near by the hatch. I saw that a rickety house was nearby the hatch, and I thought that maybe someone was watching the area. I went into a crawling position, and saw that there was the man who was in my mission briefing: Captain Cuttlefish. He was sleeping to me, so I went to the hatch and I cringed at the awful smell. So I had to go to Inkopolis by the sewer system. Just great. If it was for the Octarians, then I had to. I opened up the hatch and steeled my nerves at the smell. I went through it, and I began my climb.

A few minutes later...

As I saw the light again, I peeked out of the hatch. I supposed this area I popped up is Booyah Base, but it was rather empty at the moment. I figured that this area was the main plaza, for it had the tower mentioned in my briefing. I activated my watch, and I felt myself change. I looked at my hands and saw that they had changed tone to a lighter one, almost pale white at this point. I felt my face and saw that I had fangs as well. Two on the top, and one on the bottom. But what surprised me the most was that my hair felt slick and damp. I pulled my hand away to see that there was blue ink on my hand. So I was to be a regular inkling, just blending in the background. I took one last peek at the plaza before raising the cover, and climbing up. I saw that nobody was around, which was good, as I could get to my objective faster and get this over with. I closed the hatch behind me before I looked around. There was a screen, it was black for now, but I could tell that it was used for broadcasts, indicated by the studio below it. In an alleyway nearby, I could see a man, well... Not really a "man" per se. I'm pretty sure that he had an urchin for a hairstyle, and there were some type of sea snails near him. When I looked at him, I thought about how I would have to shoot someone and take their life. I guess I looked like a sorry sight, because when I keeled over, the man talked to me.

"What's the matter wit you mate? War got you down?"

I was surprised at his accent. I was even more surprised at the fact I could understand him at all. Didn't Inklings speak a different language from the Octarians? Whatever the reason, I nodded my head in response to his question.

"Well, no worries mate. I reckon the Octarians don't have a chance at all with our success lately. Name's Spyke. What's your name?"

I didn't know if the watch also covered my speech, so I just stood there in silence, not thinking of anything.

"Can't even talk cause of this blown out war huh? Well, here's a coin, take it to that machine right there and get yourself something. It's on me." Said Spyke.

I took the coin from his hand. I nodded in thanks to the generosity of him. Could all Inklings be this kind? If so, it would make me more guiltier if I had to take those lives away. I opened my mouth to say something, but Spyke had gone to sleep. Quite the eccentric character, if I may say myself. I went over to the vending machine nearby, and looked at the selections. Mountain Kelp, Doryfoots, and countless other products were on display. I put my coin in, not sure of what I wanted. I pushed a button randomly and saw that a Mountain Kelp had come out. I opened it and tasted it. It was like drinking a soda, like something from my past. Mountain Dew, I think it was called. I emptied the can of it's contents, and it was quite refreshing. Tossing the can in a recycling bin nearby, I began my mission. I looked up to the tower ahead of me and saw that it was indeed a tower. A huge building, I saw the main lobby and the Great Zapfish just resting on the top of the building. I heard my phone ring, and it was Red calling me.

"Hello? Adam? Do you respond?" Red asks.

I responded, not sure of the sudden inquiry. Perhaps it was another tip for the mission? Whatever the reason, I would find out soon enough.

"Alright, so what you have to do now is to scale the building with the grappling gun I gave you, take the Great Zapfish, and return to Octo Valley. There, our leader will be waiting for you nearby. Do you understand?"

I responded, taking in the instructions I was given.

"And Adam? Don't betray us. Please."

I was caught off guard at the sudden attitude change. Were the Octarians getting soft on me? I said that I wouldn't, but in my heart, I knew I would betray them, somehow. I ended the call and looked around me one more time before taking out the grappling gun. I figured I might take a few shots to get it right, but I did it on the first shot and got it stuck right on the top of the building. A few test tugs reassured me that it wouldn't fall when I would go up. Without anything stopping me, I went up at an alarming speed. I held on tightly, for I was afraid of heights. I saw that I had reached the top and went over the rail. I saw that the top had a garden built on it, with the Great Zapfish lying in a glass dome. I stopped just in front of it to observe it. I took out the device and put it on the dome. It shattered the glass in a moment, and the Great Zapfish was there for my taking. I looked at it, and it woke up and looked at me. I guess it must have been confused to look at a Inkling that was taking it hostage. I wouldn't blame it. I said sorry for what I was about to commit and took it hostage. Surprisingly, it didn't struggle, but it was like it sensed my guilt, and went willingly with me. I looked at the grappling hook, and took the same way I went. I landed on the doorstep of the tower, and ran for the hatch. I opened it and jumped in, not taking fact that it reeked horribly. I felt hot tears welling my eyes, but I blinked them away. I couldn't be weak. Not now.

End of ch.3


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-Existence** **: A Splatoon Fanfiction**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-The Great Octobot-**

Adam sped through the sewer pipes, not caring that he would be lost in the sewers, but subconsciously, he had made it to where he had been dropped off. Adam climbed through the hatch to see DJ Octavio standing there, waiting for the Great Zapfish.

"You got da zapfish?" Octavio asks.

Adam hesitated before the leader. He knew that he had to stop the invasion somehow, but he had already committed the crime of stealing the only source of electricity from innocent inklings. Inklings that maybe didn't know what was going on in their lives. Adam gave the zapfish to his leader, and DJ Octavio approached Adam.

"Yo Adam. I'd like you to come with me, see what I have in store for the Inklings. Come with me to the Octobot." Octavio asks.

As the two head to a hatch, Octavio liquified over the hatch and fell through the grate. Adam got surprised at the sudden disappearance of his leader, but his surprise was quelled when he saw Octavio pop up again.

"Well? Come on, we don't have much time! We gotta go to the arena!" Octavio says,

As Adam opened the hatch, he jumped in with his nose pinched. A slide and a moment later revealed a large spacious area that had platforms scattered around the area. In the centre of it all, a huge octopus robot could be seen for miles.

"That right there is my creation, the Octobot! I can power this baby up with the Great Zapfish, and lead us to victory! Nothing will stop us! Not even the Squidbeak squad!" Octavio exclaims.

In Adam's eyes, he saw DJ Octavio as maniacal, as someone who had a grudge against Inklings. When the thought ran through his mind, he had a question that was bothering him from the start of the mission.

"Octavio... Why do you need the Octobot?" Adam asks.

As the question was asked, Octavio's eyes flared up from the past. He turned to Adam with a grim look on his face, yet determined to fight.

"You see Adam... A couple of years ago, our kind and Inklings had a Turf War. It was named the Great Turf War because of the events that happened after it. You see... We were the ones who lost. Horribly. The reason? It's because those Inklings cheated us."

As Adam found out the true purpose of his mission, he pressed further about the past.

"But why? Why do all this for a simple battle?" Adam asks.

"For now, I won't tell you, but I can tell you this: those Inklings will suffer for what they cheated us for. With this weapon, we will win the invasion! Nothing will stop me!" As Octavio powered up the Octobot, the whole arena lit up like a rave party.

"You're simply mad! You're only doing this because of an old grudge that happened years ago! Can't Inklings and Octarians live together, in co-existence?" Adam yells.

Octavio turned away from Adam for a moment. When he turned back, he looked at Adam with a new purpose: to kill all Inklings.

-meanwhile, in Octo Valley-

In the house nearby the hatch for Inkopolis, a man with tattered captain clothes is seen talking to an inkling.

"It would seem that the Octarians are up to no good again! Agent 3, you know what to do right?"

As Captain Cuttlefish talked to the inkling, a rumble could be felt through the ground.

"Uh oh... I think that Octavio is activating his weapon now! You gotta go and take him down!" Cuttlefish exclaims.

"Right. I'll be sure to get the zapfish back, and to take down the weapon in the area." The inkling says.

"Good luck Agent 3, and remember! You have me, Agent 1 and 2 to help you out. Now get out there bucko!"

The Inkling gave a thumbs up to Cuttlefish as the inkling went inside the final grate.

-Leon and co.-

"What's this rumble? I can't even stand for a few seconds!" Leon exclaims. As he trips, he sees the Octarians retreating to a safer point. But their faces could be seen, and they looked like they were smirking as they ran.

"We've got no time to waste! We have to charge at them!" Inker says.

"Something's wrong. I think the source of the rumbling is at Octo Valley. We have to get there!" Violet exclaims.

As they all run back to where the source was, an Octoling watches them run back to their home.

"Yes...fools. Run now while you can. It won't matter in the end, when our leader eradicates you all..." The Octoling says evilly.

"Isn't there some way we can get to Octo Valley, Mio?" Leon asks.

"I'm afraid not. The best we can all do is retreat to a safer point, and hope for the best." Mio says in defeat.

As Leon's group head back to Inkopolis, Leon starts thinking about the safety of his little sister, and what would happen if she was taken away. He hurried his pace, along with everyone else following behind him.

-Back with Adam-

Adam knew he had to stop Octavio. But how was he to do it? He couldn't simply ask him to just turn it off, and stop the invasion. All the thoughts were pushed out of his mind as music began to blast out of the Octobot. Adam tried to block out the music, but the music was too much, so he put his hands down.

"With this weapon, imma drop the sea bass so hard, they won't know what hit em!" Octavio yells over the music.

When the music stared to blare, a pad that was not activated turned on. It took Adam's eyes to it as the pad turned into a bright orange. When the pad had transformed colour, Adam saw an Inkling rising from it. Scared of being caught, he ran to a nearby crate and flattened himself against it. When the Inkling was done forming, Adam took a look at the Inkling. Dressed in what seemed a neon green reflective vest, the Inkling had a Splattershot Pro with a pair of headphones worn on its head. Adam activated his disguise once more, but decided to stay behind the Inkling.

"Agent 3? This is Agents 1 and 2, do you copy?" Agent 1 said.

The Inkling supposedly named Agent 3 turned on her headphone's receiver. After activating, Agent 3 gave the situation to the people on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm here. It would seem that the Octobot weapon has already been activated. I'll see what I can do about Octavio. I need support though." Agent 3 said.

"Understood. There are crates littered about the area, open them to find armour and weapon specials in them to assist you in your battle." Agent 1 said.

"In addition, it looks like DJ Octavio is going to take over Inkopolis, we need you to stop the weapon as soon as possible." Agent 2 said.

As Agent 3 took all the information in, she ran towards Octavio to fight him. Octavio saw the Inkling run towards him, and he turned the Octobot's flying mode on, facing towards the Inkling as he does so.

"Octavio! In the name of Squidbeak Squad, stand down!" The Inkling says.

DJ Octavio turns red and looks like a kettle about to blow. With a flip of a switch, he unleashes his weapons upon the Inkling and fires. "Take my new mixtape! It's more fresh than your weapon!"

Adam saw the fight go on between the two, and he felt helpless, for he could not find the courage to rebel against Octavio. But he knew he had to help that Inkling, for the battle was about to become more intense. Octavio readied a weapon from one of the arms, and fired a homing missile and fist that was sure to pulverize the Inkling. He ran out with newfound motivation and courage, for he took out his weapon, the Inkertaker, and aimed at the missiles. A few shots confirmed that the missiles were destroyed, but the fists were still coming towards the Inkling. The Inkling fired at the fists, covering the fists in ink, ad redirecting their course towards Octavio. It completely missed the fact that the missiles exploded from someone else. The first fist hit Octavio with a sound that would have killed an ordinary human, but Octavio was an octopus. He wouldn't be killed that easily. The fight went on for quite some time, until Octavio was aggravated with the fight being dragged out this long. He fired four fists at once, and Adam had to do something.

"Watch out!" Adam exclaims.

Adam had no choice but to put himself in harms way to save an Inkling. When Adam pushed then Inkling out of the way, he had been hit with the full force of the fists. He flew towards a crate, and saw that the Inkling had gotten back up from the push. Looking around for the person who took the damage, the Inkling saw Adam in a nearby crate that had shattered on impact. For now, the Inkling had no choice but to fight Octavio. The saviour would have to wait. Adam looked at himself, and he saw that he was bleeding badly. His watch that would disguise him was broken in the launch, and his form shimmered away before fully revealing Adam's true form.

"Oh crap... I can't let the Inkling see me as I am. It may kill me after it takes Octavio out... I must help though." As Adam said the words, the crate he had landed in held an Inkzooka. Grinning to himself, he took the weapon before looking at Octavio.

"Oh yeah, this'll take him out."

As Adam limped along the way to Octavio, he saw that the Inkling was losing the fight, but not without Octavio taking major damage as well. His weapon was nearly falling apart, with metal practically falling off from the arms, Adam took a deep breath before looking at Octavio.

"HEY! LET THE INKLING GO OCTAVIO! TAKE THIS!" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs to divert Octavio's attention to him fully. When he saw what Adam meant to do, he growled at him.

"You dare to betray your kind?! Fine then! Take everything I've got then!" Yelled Octavio as he fired everything, but backfired due to the damage that the Octobot had taken. With a smirk, Adam took the Inkzooka, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

Agent 3's POV

I saw the person pull the trigger of the Inkzooka. It traveled towards Octavio himself as he tried to get away from the rocket. He failed. When the damage was done, the music had died and the area was now silent, save for a few sounds that sounded like a bunch of steel falling apart. I saw the person that fired the weapon smirk at Octavio before collapsing from the battle. I knew that he had taken a brutal hit to let me escape, so I ran over to him.

"Are you ok?! Dear squid, you're bleeding! I've gotta get you to HQ for treatment!"

As I said for him to wait, he looked at me. He said that he would be fine, said he faced worse before, though I really doubt that.

"Look. You're bleeding badly, and I don't let people who save me die on me. I'm saving you, whether you like it or not. Just gotta get the zapfish from Octavio."

As I ran to the now shattered and inoperable Octobot, Octavio lay in the pilot seat, not dead, but just knocked out. I took the zapfish from the dome it was housed in, and ran back to the person. I saw that he had put his hand over his stomach, where he had been bleeding. I turned on my distress signal so I could call Agents 1 and 2 for assistance. They came in a matter of minutes.

"What's wrong, Agent 3?"

I told them of the events that had just occurred earlier. They both gasped at the feat that the person did. We all knelt around him, and it looked at us as if we were going to kill it. The expression was that of acceptance, knowing that it would die. But I wouldn't do that. Not ever. We all grabbed a portion of him and carried him back to the pad. A few moments later, we all headed back to Captain Cuttlefish.

"What seems to be the matter, buckos?" Cuttlefish asks.

I told him of the events that happened, and debriefed him about the zapfish. He nodded in thanks for the help I gave, and turned his attention to the person we all carried.

"Strange... He isn't Octarian or one of us. In fact, I'd bet coins to crab cakes that he may be a creature of the past." Cuttlefish explained.

"But captain, how could that be? The last race went extinct after we came!" Agent 1 said.

"True, true... In that case, I say that he could have been a survivor, maybe there could have been a settlement somewhere, but who knows? He could have popped up outta nowhere for all we know." Cuttlefish explains.

I told them of the things the person did for me. Had it not pushed me out of the way, I would have perished. I had to take care of him, but before I could say or do anything, he spoke.

"Sorry miss...*cough* my name's Adam..."

He fell unconscious after the comment. Adam huh? I would remember that name. I told Agents 1 and 2 to get him onto a bed where we could treat him better. From there, it's him recovering now. For now, I went back to Cuttlefish.

"Now that the Great Zapfish is back, I can rest easy, knowing that the Octarians aren't gonna try anything soon. Thanks for your help, bucko!"

I nodded in thanks as well, for I could not have done it by myself. I changed out of my Hero Suit, and went back into my casual clothes. I went back to where Adam was, and I held his hand.

"Thanks for helping me. I swear to repay the favour, I swear it."

From there, I left Cuttlefish's place, and went back to Inkopolis. I would come back for him in a few days to check on him. I hoped he would recover quickly. I have to save him, no matter what.

End of ch.4


	5. Chapter 5

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfiction  
**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-A New Life-**

As Adam regained consciousness, pain racked his entire body as if it were being crushed. He cried out from the sudden feeling from pain. Wondering where he had gotten all the injuries, he had remembered the events of yesterday. Remembering the events of what he had done yesterday, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. As he calmed down, he examined his environment. It was the shack he had saw previously when he was on his mission, but what he couldn't understand was how he had got here. He was sure that he had collapsed at the arena, but he only remembers bits of what happened when he fell. An Inkling kneeling over him... The feeling of being carried... His hand being held tightly... All these bits of memories had been in his mind while he had fallen unconscious, but how? All questions in his mind were gone as he saw the man who might have taken him in: Captain Cuttlefish. He spoke to him in a language Adam couldn't understand.

"Rea yuo llefing ok rethe bucko?" It sounded like complete gibberish, but his accent was that of a Japanese.

"I don't understand you, sorry sir." Adam said to Cuttlefish. It was just as well, because Cuttlefish didn't understand either. So to get his question across, he made simple hand signs that told his question. A flap of the hand, followed by a point to him, with a thumbs up or down for a yes or no. Adam got the question, and nodded no to his question. Cuttlefish brightened up at the basic communication, and went out of the room, but not before giving a "hold that thought" gesture to Adam. A few minutes later, he gave Adam's watch back to him, and put it on his wrist. He turned it on and asked him again.

"Can you understand me now?" Cuttlefish asked.

Adam, surprised that his watch had a translator in it, was both happy and freaked out that Cuttlefish had fixed his watch. He was sure that the watch had been destroyed in the fight earlier.

"Yeah, I can understand..." Adam said weakly. "But I'm really hurting badly here. Did you take me in sir?"

Cuttlefish was surprised at Adam's manners. Normally, he thought all young Inklings had no respect for elders, but Adam threw that idea out the window.

"Well, yeah, but not without help from my Agents. They carried you all the way here. And by the way, thanks for the manners ya got, it's nice to see someone respecting his elders. Name's Cap'n Cuttlefish!" Cuttlefish extended his arm, but not before realizing that Adam couldn't even lift a finger. But Adam shook it anyways, as a sign of respect, even as he winced from the pain.

"Where...where am I? How long have I been here?" Adam asks.

"It's just Cuttlefish, and you are near the hatch where it goes to Inkopolis. And you have been here for a few days, maybe 2 or 3. My agents wanted to thank you, you know. For saving the Inklings and Agent 3." Cuttlefish brought no end of his thanks as Agents 1 and 2 walked in.

"Ooh Agent 1! He's awake! Let's go and thank him!"

"Yes Agent 2, I can see that. But try not to be so loud, he's still recovering from his injuries."

As Agent 1 said this calmly, Agent 2's face went to embarrassment from the mistake she had made. Walking over to Adam, she took his hand.

"I just want to thank you for what you did for everyone and Agent 3. Without you, we would have lost. Thank you so much!"

"I do believe I must give my thanks as well. Thank you." Agent 1 said monotonously.

"Well, he kinda saved the world, so you should thank him! Can I get you anything, food? Some Milk Tea perhaps?" Agent 2 asks Adam.

"No thank you on the Milk Tea, miss, but can I get a glass of water? I'm feeling rather parched." Adam asks weakly.

"Sure!" As Agent 2 went to fill a glass, Agent 1 chatted with Adam.

"So why did you betray your leader? Was it because of your will? Or was it because you were forced to?" As Agent 1 asked Adam the questions, he had a question to ask in turn.

"Wait, how did you know that I betrayed Octavio?" Adam asks.

"Agent 3 told us everything. What you did, what happened after." She replied.

"Well, can I wait for a bit? As I said, I'm rather thirsty, and I need to rest." As Agent 2 brought a tray of glasses with what seemed to be ink, Adam doubted that it was actually water. Agent 2 handed the glasses out to everyone, and they all drank as if it was normal for them. Agent 2 sensed his uneasiness, and encouraged him. "Don't worry, it's just water, like you asked for!" Agent 2 said with a smile on her face.

Doubting himself, Adam sat up on the bed. he put the glass to his mouth and took a large drink. He spat out the liquid rather quickly, for it tasted foul to him.

"*cough* *cough* sorry miss... *cough* but this isn't exactly water to me..." Adam coughed as he spat out the last of the liquid.

"Hm? But it tastes just fine to us!" Agent 2 exclaims.

"It does." Agent 1 says.

"She's right, bucko!" Cuttlefish agreed.

"Well, maybe for you guys, but for me... Not so much." Adam replied.

"Just taste it again. You probably were fed bad stuff when you were with the Octarians."

"I seriously doubt that... But I trust you all, so I'll try it one more time." Adam hesitated once more, before sipping a tiny amount of the liquid. A few moments later, he sat there in silence, then took another drink. And another. Trusting the drink, he gulped down the last of the liquid and found that it tasted just like water.

"See! I told you it was like water!" Agent 2 exclaimed.

"But... How? It tasted like ink to me the first time I tried it." Adam asks, puzzled at the sudden change.

"Maybe you just needed something that was real food or drink? I drink Milk Tea all the time, and it almost tastes like water to me. Almost."

"Whatever the case, I'm sorry for spitting at you guys. I apologize." Adam looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, don't blame yourself, bucko! I remember when I tried to make crab cakes for the first time. It was horrible." Cuttlefish chuckled to himself.

As the group laughs in the moment, a knock on the door gets everyone's attention.

"That must be Agent 3. I'll go get the door." Cuttlefish says.

As Cuttlefish opens the door, Agent 3 walks in with casual clothes on.

"Adam, meet Agent 3. Agent 3, meet Adam." Cuttlefish introduced.

As Adam looked at Agent 3. he saw that the inkling he had saved was a girl. A rather cute one. Adam blushed at the inkling he had saved earlier from Octavio.

"Woah woah woah! Adam's blushing?! Awwwh, that's so cute!" Agent 2 exclaims.

"H-hey... I'm not blushing... I-it's just hot. Adam stutters.

As Agent 3 sits down near Adam, she looks at Adam's body. Thinking that he should be fine, she reaches over to him and hugs Adam tightly.

"G-gah! Miss?! You're hugging me too tightly!" Adam puffed out as the last bits of air was squeezed out from him as she was hugging him. Realizing that she would choke Adam to death, she let go.

"Oh...sorry. I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Agent 3 said.

"Well, it's no problem. What are your names? I keep hearing you guys say 'Agent 1' or whatever. But yeah, what are your names?" Adam asked.

The group had a total anime silence moment, so they had no choice but to let Adam know their real names.

"My name on the battlefield is Agent 1, but anywhere else, it's Callie."

"I'm Marie!"

"My name? My name is Akane Konoshion. It's nice to meet you, well, at least not on the battlefield. Thank you for saving my life." Akane bowed low as a thanks to Adam.

"A pleasure. My name is Adam...er... I don't have a last name. All I know is that Adam is my first name, and that's about it." Adam said meekly.

"Eh?! Well, looks like we gotta get you a proper name!" Agent 2 said.

As Adam pondered what his last name should be, he could not find a suitable surname for himself, so he asked everyone for ideas. Cuttlefish was the first to say an idea.

"How about Inkler? Seems simple enough." Cuttlefish offered.

"Ehhhh... It sounds too simple, in my opinion. Sorry." Adam declined the name, and looked towards Marie and Callie for any ideas.

"Perhaps we could name you... Hatake? A unique name, I'll say that! It sounds nice. Adam Hatake... Yep!" Callie says.

Adam wondered once more on the name. Adam Hatake? It sounded like a mix between two nationalities to him.

"Nope, doesn't work for me either."

"How about you decide for yourself? Maybe a name will come up in your head in time." Akane said. Marie nodded in agreement of Akane's idea.

"Well, in any case, you still have to rest for now, and we have to go back and deliver the good news to everyone. Stay fresh, Adam." Marie and Callie took off, before leaving the house. At the moment, it was just Akane, Adam, and Cap'n Cuttlefish. Well, not so much for Cuttlefish. He was taking a snooze in his chair.

"Uh Adam?" Akane said softly.

"Yes Akane? What is it?"

"...thanks." Akane said nothing more, and Adam knew that she wanted to say more, but didn't want to pry any further. "Hey, if we didn't save each other, we both would have died. So I have to thank you too." Adam smiled at the reply, and Akane was blushing slightly at the compliment. She stood up, deciding to let Adam rest, before heading back to Inkopolis.

-Leon and co.-

"So they just retreated for no reason, other than they thought that the Octobot was going to fight all of us, and win? That's rather dumb of them, if I gotta say so myself." Inker says.

The group agrees that the victory was too easily won, but at the same time, hearing news that DJ Octavio had lost his greatest weapon was a great morale boost to every Inkling that had fought in the invasion. It also served as evidence that the war had been won by the Inklings, and they were all sure that they wouldn't be trying anything anytime soon. The group turns to the screen to see the logo of the Squid Sisters once more.

"I'm Callie!" She said with energy. "And I'm Marie." She replied.

"And we're the Squid Sisters!" They both do their pose, before getting to the point.

"So have you all heard? We won in the fight against the Octarians!" Callie does a fighting pose, before telling more details. "If you all wonder how we won, our Special Agents did it again! They went to the Octarian's leader, took down whatever weapon they were making, and got us back the Great Zapfish all in one day! Splatastic, don't you think, Marie?" Callie asks.

"Yes, it is quite splendid that we got the invasion over and done with. We would like to thank you all for your support. And the team that has won this year's Splatfest is..." Marie had a moment of suspense to get the listeners to get really nevous about who won.

"Team Milk Tea! Congratulations to everyone who was on the winning side, and to everyone who had lost this year, there's always next year, so don't get discouraged! You still won coins anyway, and I think you might even have won some Super Snails..." Marie waves to everyone in victory.

"Ugh...well, that's all the news we have, and until next time..."

"Stay Fresh!" Both girls did their pose before the news end, making the screen black.

"We won! We won both the invasion AND Splatfest?! Holy squid, I think I might be the happiest inkling!" Inker exclaims.

Everyone congratulates each other as they all realize they all were on the winning side. Thinking of getting some clothes, Leon told his sister to get some clothes to commemorate the win.

"C'mon Maya, it's on me. I just feel so happy for you. Let's go!" Leon runs into the nearest store, Cooler Heads, before realizing that the glass doors had been smashed. Halting his steps, he and Maya stopped in front of the glass shards.

"Wh... What happened to Cooler Heads? What happened to Annie, do you think?" Maya gasped at the thought of Annie's store being robbed. On the winning day of Splatfest, too! They both headed inside the shop, taking care to not cut themselves with the broken glass. Inside, Leon saw Annie hiding behind the counter.

"Annie? Are you alright? Do you require assistance?" Leon called out for Annie, but as he tried calling out once more, she responded.

"Y-yeah... I'm here..." Annie stuttered.

Leon went over to Annie's side to help her out. As he helped her up, her clown fish, Moe, yells.

"FLIRTER ALERT! FLIRTER ALERT!" Moe yells out.

"M-Moe! He's just helping me up." Annie said. Moe grumbled in response, not caring that Leon was right there in front of him.

"What happened here, Annie? It looks like you got robbed. On such a fine day too..." Leon looks around, Annie's shop looks like a real crime scene. The cash register is broken, with the cash gone, most of her hats have been taken as well, but what stuck out to Leon was that there was signs of struggle. Moe especially had some signs of a scuffle as well, for he had bruises all over himself.

"Have they caught the thief yet? It's really terrible that someone would do this." Leon said.

"Yeah! You're one of the most nicest people I know!" Maya said. Maya looked around the shop to see if any hats were still around. Sadly, none were spared, but what caught Maya's eye was that there was a piece of ripped cloth on the ground. It had blood stains on it. As Maya went down to reach it, a voice behind her told her to stop.

"That is evidence for the trial kid, please leave the scene alone! In fact, you all ought be outta here!"

As the man called out to Maya, all heads turned at the voice. The man was a detective, wearing a trench coat.

"If you ain't the victim, get outta here." The detective said. "Wait a minute... Hey! You're the thief that the victim was describing! You're coming to downtown, kid!" As the detective put handcuffs on a very confused Leon, Maya told the detective to stop.

"But he's my brother! You can't just up and take him! Besides, he just got here with me, and he doesn't look anything like a thief!" Maya stated.

"Sorry kid, but his profile matches the description our victim gave us. A suspicious kid wearing red clothes! He fits the description, no matter how you see it!" The detective claims.

"But...but... Who's the victim? Who got hurt?" Maya pouted.

"Why, the shopkeeper here, Annie! Now c'mon kid, I'm getting you down to the precinct." The detective took Leon away, before Maya turned to Annie.

"How...how could you?" Maya was on the verge of tears. Annie saw that Maya was about to cry, so she tried to comfort Maya from losing Leon.

"I-I'm sorry. B-but that's who I saw when t-the person robbed my store and tried to h-hurt Moe..." Annie started to cry too, until she remembered that she could get someone to help Leon.

"M-Maya... If I can help your brother, will you forgive me?" Annie asks.

Maya hears the words come from Annie's mouth. When she found out that he could be freed, she turned to Annie.

"H-how? How can you free my brother?" Maya asks between sniffles.

"I can try to get a lawyer for your b-brother. I j-just need to find someone..." Moe chose this moment to speak.

"Wit that attitude? You can't even speak yo voice right! How you gonna find someone to help?" Moe harshly said.

"I-I know a person. S-she can act as your b-brother's defense." As Annie pulled out her phone, she called her best customer that had helped her countless times before. A few rings later, she picked up.

"Hello? What is it Annie?"

I-I need you t-to find a l-lawyer. Please."

"What for? Is it serious?" The voice said.

"I-I got someone falsely a-arrested, and I-I'm afraid he might be g-guilty."

"...I see. I got it."

T-thanks... Akane." Annie ended the phone call, and went back to Maya.

"I g-got someone."

Maya cheered up at the words given to her, and gave a hug to the shopkeeper. Annie got embarrassed by it, but decided to hug back, as she knew that she had just lost her brother.

-With Akane-

Akane put away her phone, and looked back at Adam with a grim look on her face.

"Akane? What's wrong? You look like you ate a bad piece of sushi or something."

"Adam...are you good at thinking and arguing?" Akane asks.

Adam was taken surprise at the sudden change in subject. A few moments ago, he and Akane were laughing together as they tried to talk with each other. With the sudden change in subject, he felt it wise to be more serious.

"Yes, I can be quite the talker."

"Good. Because I need you to defend someone." Akane replied.

"In a war or something?" Adam asks.

Akane shook her head, telling Adam that the defense she needed was a different type.

"Have you heard about defense attorneys in court?"

"No, I can't say I have... Sorry. May I ask why though?" Adam thought of reasons why he would be asked to be a defense attorney.

"I need you to defend someone. Normally, I would, but I'm busy on that day. Could you do it for me?" Akane asks.

For Adam, as soon as he knew what he was going to do, memories of his past life surfaced once more. Fragments of someone defending a client... A man in a suit pointing at the real culprit... All the memories returned to him, and as he remembered the past, he suddenly knew what to do for Akane.

"I'll do it. Besides, I want to see Inkopolis as a free man." Adam accepts the request, and stands up. Wincing and wobbling a little bit from his injuries, he and Akane both walk out Cuttlefish's house and walk towards the hatch.

"Oh! Before anything, disguise yourself. I don't think inklings seeing a creature of the past would really make them accept you." Akane told Adam to disguise himself as an Inkling once more. As Adam transformed himself, his clothes morphed to fit his disguised state. Feeling right, they both head towards Inkopolis with a new purpose: to defend innocent people, and to search the truth.

End of ch.5

* * *

Is it all coming together? well, it looks like Adam will have to defend Leon, in a trial! Phoenix Wright would just look embarrassed, wouldn't he? Will Adam stand up to fight for Leon's freedom? or will he face a Guilty sentence? find out... on the next chapter of Co-Existence!

That's another one chapter written and published, all in one day! Again, I cannot thank you all for reading this story thus far, and taking the time to comment on it. Again, thank you all for reading Co-Existence. I wrote this chapter, as a way to get all the characters to meet up, and to get Adam to help out once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfiction  
**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-Squid Turnabout-**

Adam and Akane had taken the sewers back to Inkopolis. When they both arrived in Booyah Base, Akane guided Adam to the courthouse where Leon was being held for trial. There, Akane turned to Adam to tell him about the situation.

"Ok Adam, so here's what's happening. Your client, Leon is being charged with robbery and assault. What you have to do is point out inconsistencies in people's testimonies with evidence. Leon's little sister, Maya will be with you during the trial, so she's in your care. Got that?"

Adam nodded, "I got it. But what I don't understand is, how can I do this? I'm not even certifiable for this sort of thing. I may look like a lawyer, but I don't."

"The defendant can ask for anyone to be their defense if they wish to. And right now, you are, so let's do this!" Akane led Adam through the courthouse, to where the reception desk is.

"This man is Leon's Defense lawyer. The defendant asked for him to defend personally."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at Adam, before shaking her head and saying that he couldn't be.

"Lady, I assure you, he was asked. Personally."

The receptionist gave in and told Adam to go to the defendant's lobby. From there, Akane gave Adam a thumbs up for good luck, before heading into the stands.

 **-Inkopolis Courthouse-**  
 **Defendant Lobby #1-**

Adam's POV

How did I get myself into this mess? Oh yeah, it's cuz I said yes. WHY! Well, I gotta defend a guy named Leon Inklerton. Apparently, he is charged with Robbery of Cooler Heads, along with assault charges. Oh boy... How am I going to defend him when I don't even look like a lawyer?! I mean, I know I wear a suit and all, but c'mon! This is literally a lost cause. Well, if I can point out the contradictions, I can definitely do this. At least I have Leon's little sister, Maya Inklerton. Can I really defend this guy...? Well, I had no choice but to go into court to find out. When I entered, hushed voices were still being heard over the judge's gavel, but not for long. I went to my side of the court, the defense's side.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Leon Inklerton."

I saw that the other side had a prosecutor for me. A middle aged inkling, he looked at me and scoffed.

"Your Honor, the defense attorney is simply a kid! You can't be serious!"

I saw that the judge had looked at me strangely, I didn't blame him, I was a teen in a court full of adult inklings! I guess the judge really doubted me, but the law was on my side for now...

"Unfortunately, the defendant can ask for anyone to represent him in court, and he has chosen this young man."

I saw the prosecutor heave a sigh as he shook his head in disappointment. Thinking my self brave, I stood straight and looked sternly at the prosecutor. I think I might have spooked him, because the look I gave him made him flinch.

"The prosecution is ready, your Honor. Prosecutor Blofis will make this quick."

The guy was being arrogant! Just because I was a teen doesn't mean I won't be as childish! I tried to say something, but the judge banged his gavel to bring everyone's attention before I could say anything. a good thing, because he looked at me to see if I was ready.

"How about you? Is the defense...ready?"

"Well...I guess, if you call it...ready."

I tried to look confident, but all I ended up looking was like a nervous person on death row. I guess I wasn't to him, because the judge shook his head at me.

"Defense... Given the circumstances, we will have a test for you, to ascertain your readiness. I will give you a series of questions; get them right, and we will commence the trial. Now... What is the defendant's name?"

This one was easy. I knew beforehand that the name was Leon Inklerton. I answered the question, and the judge approved my answer. One question down... A million more to go. Oh boy.

"Secondly... What are the charges of the defendant?"

This one, I knew as well, for Miss Konashion told me beforehand as well. I told the judge that it was robbery of Cooler Heads and assault charges. He looked at me strangely, I guess not many inkling teens can handle this much on their own. The judge approved my answer once more, and then he asked me a question I couldn't have answered with all the time in the world.

"What is the name of the victim in this case?"

My mind drew a blank. A victim?! I thought I was arguing for Leon's freedom! I didn't know who the victim was! I was sweating bullets here, and it wasn't even the start of the trial! The prosecution looked at me with a smug look on his face, before telling why I shouldn't have been chosen.

"See, now a real attorney would have the case outline before the trial even starts. What kind of a lawyer are you? Oh yeah, you aren't!"

The guy was laughing at me! I didn't even know what to do! It was at this point that I considered backing out, but a tap on my shoulder turned my attention to an inkling I didn't see when I came into the courtroom. I supposed this was Leon's little sister, Maya, because she told me a valuable piece of information

"You can look through the Court Record to see any evidence or profiles! It's on the desk here. You gotta help my brother!"

She pointed to a monitor that I hadn't seen before, it was turning on. It had a logo of a squid with a scale on it, before I saw all the evidence. A ripped piece of cloth with blood stains... A time report of the robbery... Heck, even the Case Outline was in here, with the charges! I went to the profile section and saw the victim's name: Annie from Cooler Heads.

"Your Honor, the victim's name is Annie from Cooler Heads!"

I said that with more confidence than I had fighting Octavio. Well, maybe not that much, but when I said it, the judge actually clapped for me. I guess I was worthy for him after all.

"Excellent! You have passed the questions I have posed, I see no reason to question any further. One more thing."

The prosecution got shocked that I had answered the question. I guess he wasn't expecting me to answer the question. Ha! What now, ? The judge banged his gavel to get our attention.

"This trial will be put on live at Booyah Base. Along with the broadcast, your thoughts will be broadcasted as well, to provide opinions about future trials. Other than that, let us commence the trial."

Wait what? This was on live television, in Booyah Base?! Just great. All I needed was to embarrass myself live. Well, time to do this!

-Leon's group-

3rd POV

Inker, Violet, and Mio looked at the screen with fear written on their faces. They all watched as the Inkling that was supposed to defend Leon was a teen just like them. They all shook their heads and accepted the fact that Leon might as well have been handed a 'Guilty' sentence.

"Oh man! Leon's toast now! What can that inkling do that an adult inkling can also do?! He's just one of us, for crying out loud!" Inker exclaims.

"I agree, but give him a chance. No matter how small it may be, anyone can be a lawyer if a defendant wishes to. So I guess Leon chose him." Being the optimistic one, Violet always tried to encourage anyone that was down, no matter the circumstances.

It was at this moment that Mio decided to voice her thoughts. "I agree, but he's not even a real lawyer..." Mio said this in the softest of voices, only able to be heard to her friends, due to them being so close to each other.

As they all watched with inklings around them, the screen had the camera pan around the courtroom, with the names of the people involved in the trial. As the list of names went on, the screen flashed a white color, before the Witness Testimony part was on screen. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, due to the events happening on screen.

-Courtroom-

Adam's POV

Well, this is it. My first case, and it's gonna be a loooooong trial. I can tell. Well, gotta focus, I guess.

"My name's Squidler. I'm the detective in charge of the case. I know that the defendant sitting right there is the one who committed the crime!"

Squidler seemed really sure about that, but I knew there had to be something wrong when he will tell his testimony. I know it.

 **-The Crime Scene-**

"So I reported to the scene, where Annie's shop was. I saw the shop from outside, and I saw that all the merchandise in the store was gone, robbed along with the money in the cash register."

So far, it checks out. The crime scene photo and the building outline are all correct when we got the evidence added.

"When my squad went in, there was an unconscious person, not moving, but still breathing. We also found a clownfish nearby, also unconscious, but with visible bruises on the body."

Squidler had left out one thing: Annie had also sustained injuries when I looked at her. It looks like I could press Squidler about the point, but I still have to let him talk some more, maybe there was a crucial part of his testimony that could have proven useful. , on the other hand... He didn't say anything yet, I figured he was confident that he had something up his sleeve somehow. He was just waiting for the right moment.

"After I checked out the victim to see that she was alright, I looked around the shop. Other than the hats all being taken, there were no blood stains, no torn clothes, nothing at all. It was a clean sweep."

That last part of his testimony... No blood stains or pieces of clothing? In a scuffle like that, especially with a report specifically saying that Annie had sustained injuries, was very suspicious to me. There had to be something. However, I had to wait, for the judge had something to say.

"...Were there any other witnesses besides the defendant and the victim?"

Squidler had thought hard for a simple no. He seemed hesitant to say no however. Another point to press. The judge banged his gavel, and looked towards me. I was getting rather nervous about the look. I was sweating bullets faster than my Inkertaker.

"Defense, you may now cross-examine the witness."

Cross-examine? I guess this was the part where I had to point out contradictions, as Akane said. I just hoped I could do this right. With that, I looked at the testimony from the monitor and with the evidence.

"No blood stains, no torn clothes, nothing." For some reason that line bothered me. There had to be something when the robbery happened, right? I looked through all the evidence. Case Outline? No. Report of the assault? Not that either. But one piece of evidence had stuck to me. It was a simple red cloth, with part of a star on it with multiple red dots on it. But the Court Record had identified it as paper. but when I held it in my hands, it felt more like cloth than like paper. Wait! Torn piece of cloth... Red bloodstain... This was contradicting Squidler's last part of his testimony!

"Objection!" I said that more loudly than I should have, but in my moment, I decided to point a finger at Squidler.

"You say that there was no bloodstains, and no clothing. Frankly, I find that hard to believe!" It was at this moment that the prosecution decided to reveal a card from his hand.

"And what does this prove? Nothing! It is just a simple piece of paper, nothing more."

That was where I decided to intervene. " , take this piece of evidence, and feel it. Now what does it feel like, to you?" As I handed the cloth to him, his expression changed from puzzled to realization. A contradiction! I had to press further on this point.

"If you say that there was nothing left behind, then why is this in the Court Record? It was identified as part of the crime scene!" I slammed my hands onto the desk, hoping to scare a reaction out of him. It worked.

"W-Wait! I can explain! The reason why it did not count is because we had thought it had belonged to the victim! When we had checked her for any injuries, we had found a rip in her clothing!"

I was a bit shot down at the statement. Maybe it wasn't related after all? No, it had to be. After the incident, I would find that hard to believe. I pressed further on the point.

Well, why didn't you identify the ripped cloth as part of Annie's clothing? It would have solved the reason why it was so out of place! If that is the case, then what did you really see in that shop?" I had to press as much information from him as I could. I was at least one step closer to getting Leon free.

"Alright, just lemme explain it."

Another testimony? Looks like lies beget more lies. Either way, I at least shredded his credibility a bit.

 **-What I Saw-**

"Ok, so maybe it was related to the shopkeeper. But that wasn't all that was there. At one side of the room, a crowbar with fingerprints belonging to Annie, and there was a set of hand prints that we couldn't identify. the crowbar was hidden under one of the wooden debris probably. I didn't notice it until I was just about to leave the shop with Annie."

So there was a crowbar at the crime scene. I can probably bet that the crowbar would have something else, but the unidentifiable prints bothered me. A lot. Maybe the crowbar had a mark or two? Whatever the reason, I would have to press him. But for now, Maya had chosen that time to speak to me.

"I know that my brother is innocent! You have to believe him! He didn't hurt Annie!" It was kinda sad that my client was being falsely convicted. All the more reason to get him free. I proceeded with my cross-examination, but not before getting a comment from the prosecution.

"Hmph. You think you're invincible just because you found one little contradiction? Don't get your hopes up kid." had taken on a darker tone that only I could have perceived, because the air started to get colder, even though it was quite hot in this courtroom. Maybe it was me, but maybe wasn't really a adult Inkling...? I started to press him on some of the points provided.

"If there was another piece of evidence, why did you not tell us sooner?" He looked guilty about it, like he had failed in his line of work.

"Well, I guess I didn't see it buried under all that debris. I guess I just clumsy and forgot to follow protocol." So he was clumsy, and he doesn't follow rules. Just an ideal employee. I pressed further about the reason why he missed this detail.

"Well, as I said kid, it was buried under a lot of debris, and I was concerned for Annie's safety at the time. I didn't think that it was so inportant."

It was at this moment that the prosecution had spoken up for . Covering for him are we? I'll get the truth behind this, just you wait .

"The prosecution would like to call another witness to the stand, your Honor."

Another witness?! Maybe this was the reason why was hesitant when he was asked if there were any other witnesses. Well, he messed up. He walked off the stand with a glum look on his face, and a teen inkling took his place.

"Witness, state your name and profession."

I saw that the inkling on the stand looked about 15, maybe 16. He looked quite...wily. Like he was a crazed animal on the inside. Wait. Was that a purple ink colour I saw in his eye? Whatever the reason. I couldn't do anything, except do what I was doing.

"My name's Ollie. Ollie Mirren. I'm just a Turf War player, like the rest of the inklings."

Maya, for some reason, had froze up at the sight of Ollie. Was she afraid of him or something? Being concerned, I tried to calm her down and I asked what was wrong.

"That guy... He's the one I saw a few days ago, spying on us, along with another person. I couldn't find out who the other person spying on us was, but... i have a feeling that the prosecutor over there might be also part of this... I think he might be the one that hurt Annie and framed my brother!"

So she accuses the prosecution huh? I don't see any evidence that could point to him. However, he is wearing a red suit. Maybe the evidence about the torn piece of red cloth relates to him...? I don't have any proof right now, but I bet there might be something that will help me later.

"Ollie, please tell the court your testimony on the day of the incident."

 **-Witness Account-**

"So I had another match about to begin, when I heard glass shatter nearby. Thinking it strange, I went to investigate the source of the sound. I saw that there was a person assaulting Annie with a crowbar, and just as he knocked her out, Annie's clown fish, Moe, had started to attack the person. He bit off a piece of the guy's underclothing, but I couldn't see much, as I ran to get the police."

So this Moe bit off the cloth that's in the Court Record. It checks out; for Moe did get bruises, so that was probably why he had it. The cloth checks out too, for the cloth's bite mark had that of a fish's.

"After I called the police, I saw those two people in the shop afterwards. I figured they were the people who had hurt Annie, because the person had the same clothing as the person that hit her."

So Leon was just in the wrong place, at a really wrong time. I feel sorry for him, like seriously! That's gotta be some bad luck. Well, I began my cross-examination on Ollie.

"Ollie, when you saw the person the first time striking, did he have any gloves on or anything?" I had to ask him on this point, because if there was gloves, the fingerprints would have been shown.

No, but his hand was clearly shown to me from afar. Before he struck Annie, there was some sort of ring on his palm, maybe it could have been a mark."

It was at this moment that I checked the crowbar that was submitted. The fingerprints belonging to Annie were on the hooked side, and the way the fingerprints were imprinted were that of someone grabbing against an overhead swing, so that checked out. Now at the handle, the print that was unidentifiable was shown in a weird way. The print that was on the crowbar had part of the fingertips, but it wasn't enough to identify the person holding. But what intrigued me was the half circle on the handle. If I put the handle as a 2-D image, the result is that the two half circles make a whole circle. So that means our assaulter was holding it. But I couldn't discern if this was relevant to the case or not. I still needed to press Ollie for more info.

"Ollie, when you ran back after calling the police, did you see the defendant attack her?" If Leon was the person that attacked, then his prints should be on that handle, not the weird circle thing.

"Er, yeah, I guess." A vague answer! I'm getting somewhere. I asked how Ollie thought he saw the defendant attack Annie again.

"Well, she flinched. I thought he had hit her again with the crowbar."

Wait a second... If Ollie says that Leon had attacked Annie, then he should have held the crowbar himself! A contradiction!

"Objection!"

I slammed my hands onto my desk with quite a loud bang. The result was the judge waking up from his nap. Wait, the judge was sleeping?! No wonder I didn't hear anything from him! Well, I pointed to Ollie and told him his mistake.

"Ollie, when you said you saw the person attack Annie, she flinched right? Was he holding anything at all?" If he was going to say what I thought I was... Then I could end this soon.

"Yeah, he had the crowbar thing in his hand! He held it in his hand when I saw!"

I shook my head in disagreement of the testimony. "Impossible. You see, the reason why Annie flinched is because she was still in shock from the hit she had gotten earlier!" If the facts were true, I'm pretty sure that getting hit in the head with a crowbar would definitely daze someone and maybe go into shock. But it looked like had something to say. He simply crossed his arms and scoffed at me.

"Preposterous! If he returned, the only reason why is to make sure Annie would have been silenced to prevent her from talking! And, do not forget, there is a set of hand prints!"

Now that was where he was wrong. No inkling, or at least from what I've seen with Akane and the others, has a ring in their palms!

"If then print is true, then let me demonstrate something to the court. Your Honor, may I have the crowbar please?" I handed it to Leon and to swing it overhead with one hand. He looked quite unsure of himself.

"H-huh?! You sure?! I don't want to hurt you, or anything, sir."

I told him I would be fine, but I told him to swing it slowly towards my head. When it came into contact with my head, I thanked Leon and took the crowbar to the monitor in front of me. When it scanned the crowbar, there was a set of prints, but it revealed the full hand prints itself, instead of the other ones.

"You see? If Leon was the one who had swung it both times, there would be a hand print that is clearly identifiable and he would be the suspect! But he isn't!" I pointed to the prosecution and awaited an answer. He simply scoffed at me and crossed his arms.

"If that is the case, then why did Annie flinch from him? Clearly, he is the person trying to silence Annie!"

"If that is the case, then what about the hit she had suffered earlier?" I pulled out the assault report of Annie's injuries and recited them to the court."Annie had a heavy blow to the head, not fatal, but enough to shock her and make her unaware of what is happening to her." When I recited the report, the court went into a frenzy. Clearly, they didn't expect a teen Inkling to defend so well. It was at this moment that decided to wave his finger at me.

"Ah but you are forgetting one thing, Defender. If Adam isn't the one who did it, then who did it? Who was the one who had robbed Annie's store and hit her then?"

It was then that the judge had to bring order to the court from the frenzy of adult Inklings whispering. Among the crowd, I saw Akane smirk at me, me and her knowing that I had won already. It was time to end this turnabout.

"Well, I think this is quite the change of events! If the defendant didn't hit me, then who did?"

I had to think carefully about this one. Thinking hard, I pressed the bridge of my nose while holding y elbow. After I had everything thought out, it was time to put this to an end.

"All the evidence and testimonies point to this one suspect. The only person who could have done the robbery and assault... Is you, !"

I looked at him and did the best piercing gaze I could. I slammed my hands on my desk once more to emphasize my point. But the prosecutor had some tricks up his sleeve too, for he tried to talk his way out of it.

"Objection! Your Honor, this is simply madness! This child is accusing me, a prosecutor, of being the one who committed the crime? Madness, madness I say! If you are so sure, then present your proof then!" He pointed at me in the similar figure I did, but what I saw before sealed the case once and for all.

* * *

End of ch.6

Looks like Adam is getting to the bottom of the turnabout! Is Adam getting cornered? or will he find out the real truth behind the crime? Find out... on the next chapter of Co-Existence!

Yeah... my updates have been kinda erratic as of late. sometimes its early, sometimes its late, but it's never where I have to update. you guys are still here, so I guess the story is involving enough. Again, thank you all! As I wrote this chapter, the whole time I did, I was listening to the Phoenix Wright soundtrack, along with some Professor Layton on the side. I tried to tie the testimonies in, but I'm not very good at this sort of thing, so if you find any contradictions...(eh? no?) then please tell me, so I can correct it. That's another one outta my head, I'll say that. Again, I cannot thank you all for reading this story thus far, and taking the time to comment on it. I know this chapter was kinda fast in its development, but I felt that it had to come, sooner or later. To the reviewer that called me out on the Phoenix Wright bit: A true gentleman always helps out those in need. Again, thank you all for reading Co-Existence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfiction  
**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-Adam's Reveal-**

Adam's POV

I had to present my theory first to the court. It seemed far fetched at first, but once I had all the pieces of the puzzle, I set my plan in motion. He was cornered, as soon as I presented my theory.

"The defense indicts that the prosecutor, is in fact, the real person behind these crimes committed!"

The judge looked at me in disbelief. Understandable, since this was all coming from a teen Inkling... Or should I say, Hu-man. He asked me to present the the evidence required, but if there was one slip up, then my credibility would be shot.

"I believe that committed the crimes, because the evidence that points to him is this!" I raised the red cloth and both the crowbar in the air. I swear, I heard crickets when I held the items in the air. It looked like was laughing at me when I presented the theory.

"Is that all you have? Well, I can tell one thing: my fingerprints aren't on it! Hahahahahahaha!"

I waited for his laughter to subside, but he kept laughing at me. This struck a nerve in me, but before I could say anything, Maya held my hand, trying to tell me something.

"Look at his palm. It has a ring on it! Isn't that the same hand print that was on the crowbar?!"

The prosecutor had frozen in place, mid laugh. Maya had just saved my case! I saw the ring on his palm, and I had to jump on this chance.

"I would like to continue my theory!" I smirked at him, and the moment I saw his hands, it was over. He had revealed his hand. Quite literally. He looked at me and panicked at the knowledge of being beaten by someone younger than him.

"So this is the theory. The ripped cloth and the crowbar belong to . The red cloth belongs to him, because he is wearing the rest of the evidence."

"Wh-What are you saying, you brat?! Are you saying I'm holding the evidence?! You... You brat!" He was losing his cool. In a few moments, I would get Leon free, and I would be the victor of this battle.

"If you take off your suit, what is underneath? A dress shirt that's missing a piece! And the crowbar? You were holding it! YOU assaulted Annie and robbed her!"

At this point, was furious. His fist was clenched, not wanting to open his hand. I calmly asked him in a serious, but icy tone.

"Prosecution, would you please open your hand. NOW."

"Ngghh... YAGHHHH!"

He threw his suit at my face! I was unprepared for the throw, but when it hit me, I stood there with my arms crossed. I had a deep desire to strangulate him, but he was taller than me. Seems like he lost it. When he threw his suit at me, his undershirt revealed a hole that was matching the piece of cloth Moe had ripped off. I knew that he was the real suspect, but I let have his moment.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME, BRAT?!"

" ... I think this entire court all knows now. You are the one that did it, so..."

I momentarily lost my cool too, but I only said two words to end it.

"TAKE THAT!" I pointed with a fury I never I knew getting from an adult.

The court was silent. Even the crickets were quiet. When the silence seemed to stretch forever, broke the silence.

"Ollie! KILL HIM! SHOOT HIM, GODDAMMIT!"

The witness that I thought was Ollie began to transform. He turned from an Inkling to an Octoling! The whole court went into a panic and I heard screaming. Somewhere amongst the crowd, I thought I heard someone calling my name. I couldn't hear anything else, except for Ollie's words.

"Die, Traitor!"

Time seemed to slow down when he brought out a gun. He pointed it at me, and I stood there, frozen from fear. He pulled the trigger, but it was too late. I got shot right in the chest. I felt an immense pain hit me as soon as the ink hit me. Time returned to normal when I was knocked back against the wall when I got shot. Leon, Akane, and Maya all tackled Ollie down to the ground, before authorities showed up. The last thing I saw was laughing at my death as he and Ollie were taken by the authorities. The last thing I thought in my mind that was running through as I fell unconscious, was the word, Traitor.

-In the Plaza-

Violet's POV

I saw what happened before my eyes. Leon was free, but that guy who defended him was dead. From a short range with a Splatling, he had to die from that. No Inkling would have survived.  
We all headed to the courthouse where Leon was supposedly in. People were rushing out of the courthouse like there was no tomorrow. We all ran into the courtroom where he had been shot, and when I got there... I fell to my knees and sobbed. I don't know why I sobbed for him, I just did. But I always repay debts when people help us, and now I couldn't repay the favour.

Inker's POV

He died. He died defending Leon until the very end... I didn't know what to do or say. I just stood there with a horrified expression, scared of what everyone just saw.

Violet's POV

Damn those Octarians! They killed another innocent Inkling who tried to be a good person, helping others in need! This is why I hated all Octarians. They were ruthless, violent, and unforgiving. Even if they asked for mercy, I couldn't care less. Any person that's an Octarian will be shot by me personally, especially Octarians that kill my friends.

3rd POV

As everyone looked at Adam's body, they knew that he would not come back alive. Not even Akane herself was sure that Adam was fine, in fact, he was far from it. She cried over Adam's body, having not repaid him for saving her life. She blamed herself for not being fast enough to save him.

"He saved my life... But I failed to save his life!" As Akane cried, she felt a hand hold her face. Stopping what she was crying for, she looked at Adam's body first. It was completely dry! She looked up at his face, and he saw that he was smiling at her softly.

"Akane... Don't cry, please. I'm here for you."

As Akane realized that Adam was alive, she hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Gack! Miss Akane-! Can't... Breathe..." Adam trailed off.

"You're alive! You're alive! Oh thank squid you're alive!" Akane started to cry again, but the tears she cried were tears of joy. When she had said that Adam was alive, everyone put their heads up to see two inklings hugging. Well, more of a one sided hug.

Adam's POV

As I saw Akane start crying, I stroked her head to reassure that I was still here. I saw Leon and some other Inklings look at me with relieved faces, some more embarrassed at the sight of me being hugged.

"Akane... You mind letting me go? People are watching." She let go, but she apologized for worrying about me. I was glad to have someone who was concerned for me. The group that Leon was with went up to me and introduced themselves to me, and thanked me for helping Leon.

"My name's Inker. It's nice to see ya! Thanks for helping my friend out here!" He was rather loud, but maybe that was just me. He shook my hand and shook it like it depended it on his life. I massaged my hand after the rough handshake and greeted the next person.

"T-thanks for helping Leon... My name is Mio..." She spoke really softly, almost too softly for me to hear. She was really shy talking to me. Well, I shook hands and she looked away. I turned towards the last Inkling and saw that she still had tears.

"Thank You. Thank you for helping Leon when he was in trouble. You're pretty cool, defending against that nasty Octarian. My name's Violet. Violet Lovlink."

She shook my hand, and she wiped the tears out of her eyes. When all the introductions were done, I turned to everyone.

"I... I don't know how I survived. I should have died from the shot. Well, no use crying over spilt milk, as they say." Only Akane knew that I wasn't an Inkling, but she kept quiet about it.

"Well, I don't know what to do now. Other than meeting Annie at her shop, I don't know what to do."

Leon decides to speak for the group himself.

"Well, I can't pay you in coins, but I want to have a Turf War with you, as thanks. I can't pay you though, for your services..."

I waved my hand at the request. I don't owe anyone for helping out, it's just natural to help anyone in need. I just hoped that they wouldn't find out that I was an Octarian.

"Ah, you don't owe me any payment, Leon. I don't want payment for helping someone. It's only natural to help. Just do well in whatever it is you do, and I must kindly decline your offer."

Leon looked like he was a bit hurt by my comment, but he understood my intentions. I needed some time off before I tackled the new world before me. We all headed outside the courtroom to try to return to Booyah Base. Along the way, Akane talks to me, trying to see if I was ok.

"You look like you're tired and breathless. Are you sure you're ok? We can rest, if you want..."

"Nah, I'm fine. Just gotta hurry up to Octo Valley once we get outta here."

Well, in truth, I wasn't fine. When I got hit by that Octarian, Ollie, he had hit my watch, covering it in ink. It was heating up quite a bit on my wrist, and I knew that my disguise couldn't be held much longer soon.

"Well, let's go then. And Adam?"

I looked at her as she asked me something I couldn't refuse at the time, because of the others watching.

"Can you hold my hand?" She said that with a blush on her face that could be seen for miles around. Flustered, I stuttered and started blushing furiously before she looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Leon's group stopped to look at the exchange between me and Akane. Leon and Inker were laughing to themselves while Violet looked away, embarrassed at Akane's request. Mio stayed silent throughout the exchange. Akane held out her arm shyly, still waiting for my answer to say yes. I gave in with a sigh, and held her hand. For some reason, I heard Violet become fussy towards me holding Akane's hand. Without any further delays, we all headed outside the courtroom, but not before being assaulted by media crews, people asking me what had happened, and before I knew it, we had all been swarmed with people asking us about the results. Gritting my teeth, I moved forward while keeping my head down. It was pretty hectic, having to be in the news. I just hoped that nobody would see me on live television, before my disguise breaks.

"Defender! Is it true that you have been shot by an Octarian, and lived still?" One newsperson tried to get an answer from me, and I stayed silent from the question. Another asked me why I was the defence of Leon. More and more questions were asked as we went by, and the more I was asked, the more I became afraid of being caught as an Octarian.

"What's your name, son?"

A male voice caught my attention. It was different than the other voices I was hearing from the other people nearby. I turned to look at the person calling me, and what I saw was an adult Inkling, maybe in his twenties, look at me.

"I said, what's your name, son?"

I was thinking whether to tell my name to a stranger, but for some reason, I felt compelled to tell him my name as if he was my closest friend or parent.

"My name is Adam. My last name, I don't know."

"Adam, is it? Just remember son, you have more people to support you as friends. Even Octarians alike will help you if you find the right people. Thanks for the answer. Just remember to not reveal your true identity as an Octarian, Adam.

I was surprised that he knew that I was an Octarian. Even more when he knew who I was. Before I could ask who he was, he turned and walked away, only to be blocked by more people asking who I was, what I did in court, how I did for defending against a Octarian. None of the questions I heard mattered to me, except for the man who had told me to watch out. Unfortunately, one of the nastier people determined to ask me a question grabbed my watch, and ripped it out from my arm. I felt my disguise faltering and revealing who I was.

"No! Wait, please, don't look at me, please!" I shouted at everyone who was looking at me. Even Leon and his group were surprised that I had suddenly grew afraid. Only Akane knew why I was afraid, and she tried to get to my side so she could help me, but she was too late. As the rest of my disguise shimmered and smoked away, I was left standing, revealing who I truly was. Everyone looked at me with fear and confusion of who I was. They all moved away from me, and left me at the front of the crowd that was trying to look at me. They all looked at me with fear on their faces as they tried to observe me. As they realized who I was, they all screamed. One of them was even shouting things for everyone that I was sure could hear.

"He's an Octarian! Someone help us, there's an Octarian in Booyah Base!"

Even Leon and his group looked at me with disbelief. But out of them, Violet seemed the most shocked at me, when she saw who I really was.

"You're... You're an Octarian?!"

I felt guilty for hiding this side of me, but I knew that someday, I'd be caught one day. Police and other authorities had shown up nearby me, raising their firearms at me.

"Put your hands up, and surrender to us, Octarian!" They had said the word Octarian as if it was poisonous to say. Slowly, I put my hands up and awaited for my arrest. It was then that Akane had run out to get me.

"You can't take him away, you just can't! Adam has done nothing wrong!" She turned to face everyone and put out her arms to try and shield me from any shots fired at me. She was crying again, and Violet spoke from the crowd.

"Even then, Adam is still an Octarian by nature! Our laws say that we have to take him out, or else Octarian forces would destroy Inkolpolis! Even you must realize that!" She was right. I wanted to defend myself, like I did in court, but I couldn't find the strength to argue my way out. I hung my head in despair, when Akane had spoke once more.

"He defended Leon! He wouldn't be here if Adam hadn't defended him! He just wants to help us, not destroy us! Can't you all see that he doesn't want to live his life this way?!" She was really willing to sacrifice herself for me. I said nothing still, but what came next was something I would do for them any day: Leon's group had come to the front and decided to shield me and take any shots.

"Guys... Why are you all doing this? Violet is right, I have to be taken in. Inklings and Octarians cannot live together without conflict coming after. Trust me, I do wish that we could co-exist, but how?" Violet seemed hurt about the truth, but she knew that she couldn't take back the comment, and she knew that I knew that she hated Octarians. I looked at the crowd before me. They were all willing to sacrifice themselves for me to live, while the police and news media were trained on me. I looked to a nearby screen on one of the buildings, and saw Inklings in front of me willing to do anything to help me. I put my hands back down and tried to talk to the police.

"Sir, can I please try to live my life? I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to help people."

The whole police force looked unsure about the decision I wanted. One of them took out a megaphone of some sort, and spoke to me over the crowd.

"Kid, I'm the captain of this force. We are supposed to keep the peace for the citizens of Inkopolis. We've never thought of letting an Octarian go, but you, kid, you didn't do anything an Octarian would do."

Was he letting me go? If he was, I was ready to express my thanks. If he wasn't... Oh well.

"So in that case... Stand down men, we're letting this kid go with his friends."

He was letting me go! I couldn't think of myself getting to live a normal life, hell, even living with friends. I thought I would be alone. The policemen holstered their weapons and looked at me strangely, as if I was a foreign being. Well, I was, technically..

"However..."

I froze and looked back at the captain that was talking earlier. He looked at me with a serious face that left no room for silliness.

"You gotta let us help you. It's only natural that when someone helps, they should get help."

His face broke out into a grin that I knew that he was on my side. For a second, I thought he was going to arrest me or something. After all the ruckus had died down, and my friends were done trying to sacrifice themselves, we all went back to our walk to Octo Valley, although, I could feel a new life coming ahead of me.

"Everyone... Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you all."

They all gave me pats on the back, but Violet was unsure still of what to say. Wondering what was wrong, I asked what was the matter. She still went silent. Suddenly, she grabs my face and kisses me on the cheek, then hugged me. Another surprise.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It's just..."

She teared up again, but I was having none of that. I held her tightly and told that it was all ok by me.

"Look, you didn't know who I was. I mean, look at me! I'm an Octarian, but at the same time, I'm not. I'm a Hu-man, just trying to live his life."

She let go of me, but not letting one last thing off her chest. She went to whisper something to my ear.

"I will do anything for you, since you helped Leon. Just call me if you need help. I will do...anything."

She said the last word as if there were multiple uses, but with one use in particular. Was she being...? Nah, it couldn't. We all arrived at Booyah Base, and we all said our goodbyes, and that Leon was still up for a match of Turf War with me. I gave a thumbs up, before they all headed towards their homes. It looked like nightfall was about to come, so me and Akane headed back to Octo Valley to sleep at Cuttlefish's residence for now. Akane said she would help me adjust to my new life tomorrow, by guiding me.

" _A new life... That sounds nice. But what if Inklings and Octarians lived together, in co-existence? It looks like they had a history of conflict before. Well, that can wait. For now, just gotta worry about tomorrow._ " I thought all these things, but I knew that I would have to do something about the future soon. And Violet... Did she have a crush on me? Akane seemed to have the same behavior, hugging, but Violet took it one notch further. Seems like I might be caught in the middle of something...

End of ch.7

* * *

I might be making another Game related Fanfiction, I won't say where it's from, but I will give a hint: What is a man? I'm also thinking of making a Manga Fanfiction as well, here's the hint: SIT BOY!

Well! That's another one outta my head, I'll say that. Again, I cannot thank you all for reading this story thus far, and taking the time to comment on it. This was a filler sort of chapter, and it looks like Adam is cornered once more. (eh?) I'll try to make the story advance, and to make it more involving. I've never really played Splatoon all that much, so if there any inconsistencies, please do tell me, so I can rectify the errors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfiction  
**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-Adam's Turf War-**

Adam's POV

I woke up with the sun shining on my eyes, and it was like my natural alarm. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and looked at myself. I had been so tired that I didn't even realize that I slept in my suit. Getting my hygiene needs taken care of, I went outside Cuttlefish's house and looked around Octo Valley. It seemed serene, peaceful even, but I personally knew what was lying underneath the surface. Chaos was the first thing that would appear if anyone were to know what was going on here. I stretched a bit to ease my stiff muscles and took in deep breaths of the crisp air. I transformed into my Inkling form, I was grateful that Akane had repaired my watch so I wouldn't attract too much attention, but from last night's events... everyone knew who I was. When I was done transforming, Akane had woken up, and went outside, but in a more noisy way.

"Where's the frizzlin..."

She was still tired. Laughing, I went over to Akane and gave her a shake. That seemed to do nothing, and I was at a loss, not knowing what to do. I patted her head, and she seemed to make a high pitched purring sound. Taken by surprise, I stopped and stepped back a bit from her to see if she had waken up from her drowsiness. She didn't still. Instead, she started walking towards me and tried to get me to pat her on the head again. She smiled a little too creepily, and started to mumble something.

"More... Please... More."

She started to run at me, determined to get me to pat her again. Freaked out, I ran, but she was really persistent on getting her dose of me patting her. I ran around for a bit, not caring that I was loud enough for Cuttlefish to hear me. I had tripped on a rock, and I fell. When Akane seemed to know when I fell, she jumped on me, and started to get really up close and personal with me. If someone were to see us now... I told Akane to stop, but she keep nuzzling my body, determined to get what she needed. I apologized for what I was about to do, and I slapped her in the face. That got her awake.

"Nya-What? Adam?" I looked at her with a face that told her what had happened. She looked down and saw what she was trying to do. She gasped in realization and got off of me, and looked at me very embarrassed.

"Adam... I didn't mean to-"

I told her that it was alright, just, it WAS a little creepy. I asked about why she had purred when I pat her on the head, however.

"Well... Inklings have their own spots of where they can feel...good, I should say. Mine is...on my head..."

She looked away and blushed. Was this spot of Inklings a personal aspect of their life? If it was, I shouldn't pry any further, but Akane still went on.

"This spot is meant for parent Inklings to touch, as a sign of affection and..."

I wondered why she had left that sentence hanging. Curious, I pressed further as to what it also was.

"It is used for giving affection and...to express love for someone."

I was confused for a split second, before I put two and two together and realized what she wanted. Looking shocked, I looked away for Akane to regain her dignity. After our moment of awkwardness, I asked Akane to get my stuff, to give her an excuse to regain herself. she went into Cuttlefish's house to freshen up and to get my stuff. I put on a coat for the day, a brown coat with long sleek sleeves that made me have the sense of a gentleman.

Akane's POV

I cuddled Adam. I can't believe I just got Adam to touch my spot. Regaining my confidence, I took a deep breath and went into the room. I saw that Adam's weapons, the Inkertaker and his rapier, were in their sheaths. I took Adam's weapons and his bag, and I left a note to Cap'n Cuttlefish, saying I would help Adam for his new life. I went outside, and me and Adam went to Inkopolis. There, I could see that Leon's group was waiting for us on a bench, talking about the plans for the day with Adam. Violet seemed happy to hug Adam as a greeting. I don't know why, but my cheeks felt hot whenever I saw Adam and Violet together. Was I being jealous? No, I couldn't be. I still had the morning incident still fresh in my mind, replaying the events in my mind as if they were happening again. I shook my head to get the memory out of my head, and we all headed towards Cooler Heads for Adam to take care of something with Annie. We walked into the shop; the place was still a bit trashed, but Annie was back in business, selling fresh gear to anyone. Seeing Adam, Annie went over and bowed to him as thanks. Moe seemed to thank him as well, although he wasn't too nice about it. Adam wanted to thank Annie, but she was persistent on paying Adam. Caving in, I saw that Adam was free to take a hat, and have it adjusted to his head.

Adam's POV

I was excited to get my new piece of gear that would commemorate the day I was about to have. Annie would not stop thanking me, and she waited on my choice. I saw various hats of all types, bicycle helmets, samurai hats, goggles of some type, but what caught my eye was a hat, sitting plainly with a spotlight on it. I felt a memory surface yet again from my mind. This memory had a figure, rather well dressed, well-mannered, who called himself a gentleman. Taking note of the memory, I took the hat and examined it. A brown top hat, it had a red stripe around it, with the air of nobility. I felt compelled to get it, and I guess Annie was in agreement, saying that the hat suited me quite well. I took the hat and looked at myself. Black pants, with my suit, over my suit was the brown trench coat I wore, the top hat completed the look, and I felt as if I could solve the mysteries of the world, solve all conflicts, any puzzle at all. I hardly knew myself. I adjusted the hat a little bit, and I saw that this was someone's top hat once. I asked Annie where the hat came from.

"The hat originated in the era of when the last species had lived. This particular hat had been found with a blue cap next to it. I already sold the blue cap, but this one, you can have for free. Consider it my thanks."

I took the hat and walked back to my friends who were waiting. When they all saw me, I tipped my top hat and waved at them. They all didn't know that the top hat had changed my personality a bit. When I took care of my last business, we all headed towards a nearby restaurant, our stomachs growling at the mention of food. We all laughed along the way, and went into the restaurant. I saw the sign that told what it was: WacDolans. A weird name, but then again, we didn't care. As long we had food, we were all good. Everyone ordered pretty much the same thing: kelp fries with a soda, and a burger of some sort. When my tray came, I sat down with everyone. When everyone got their food, we all ate, except I remembered what happened when I drank the water I had. Nervous, everyone looked at me as I tried to take a bite of my burger.

"You alright there Adam? You look like you might inhale that burger. Well, not that we are anyway." Leon laughed at his comment, and I bit a piece of the burger. Immediately, I put down the burger, and I tried to get used to the taste of the burger. I swallowed it, but not with a taste that left me coughing and spluttering with tears. Everyone in the restaurant looked at me, I guess to them, I was chocking on my food. Akane pat my back to try and calm me down. I said that I was just not used to this type of food, lying about my condition. If this happened with the water I had, maybe I just had to taste it again?

"Is that Krusty Burger too much for you? I can store it later, if you want." Leon was concerned about me, and I liked that. Feeling brave, I nibbled the burger again. Nothing was wrong this time, only the taste of good food. After I found out that I could eat, I ate away the food at a speed so fast, everyone looked at me in disbelief. I looked at everyone after I finished my meal. I asked what was wrong, and they responded with different answers.

"You ate the entire meal in less than one minute. We just began eating."

"Bro, not even I could eat THAT fast! Did you not eat for like a week, or something?" Inker seemed especially surprised at my speed.

"Oh my... That's quite the speed..."

"You could rival me in eating, Adam! I eat like a sea horse!" Violet seemed the only one who responded with a challenge. I still felt hungry for more, and I took her offer to an eating competition. When I did, the employees started to prepare the burgers at the challenge.

"Oh buddy... You're gonna go down. First one to lose has to pay, and do what the winner wants." Violet seemed satisfied at the conditions, and the platters of burgers arrived, with Leon serving as the referee.

"On your mark... Get set..."

My stomach rumbled in anticipation of the food it was about to receive.

"GO!"

I began eating away at the burgers. Violet seemed fast, but she had to chew more to get a single burger finished. I only take two bites to finish one burger. As the platters of burgers began to decrease, so did our speed of eating. Me and Violet were neck and neck, determined to finish first. I took a burger and took two bites, before I saw Violet clutch her mouth and holding her stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick... Can someone hand me some water?" I stopped my eating to grab a cup of water, only to see Violet resume eating. I realized the trick, but I was too late to stop her. She finished all the burgers before I could get to my platter. Smiling in victory, Violet stood up and whooped in victory and went over to me.

"Nice going, but never fall for a trick, Adam. And now..." She went over to me and leaned into my ear.

"I won't tell you now, but I will tell you this. Meet at the front of the Squid Sisters' studio when everyone is gone, and then I'll tell you what I want you to do. Get ready.*giggle*"

Surprised at the trick she just pulled on me to win, Leon and Inker hissed at my loss, and consoled me for the bill. 2,000 coins... Oh the horror! Well, I still had 3,000 coins left, so that was something.

When we were all done eating and loathing ourselves for fattening ourselves, Leon turned to everyone, planning the next thing

"Well, I'm just about ready to fight in a Turf War. You still up for my offer, Adam?" I accepted his offer, and everyone wanted me on their team. I didn't know whose team I wanted to be, but Akane and Violet both wanted me on their team. I settled to be on both, where they had to be on my team. Leon spoke to the group, said he had to take care of his little sister. That left Mio and Inker to have their team matched up. We all headed towards the tower, with me and Inker in front.

"Dude...you realize those two girls like you, right? Like, really like you."

I waved aside the comment, knowing that they couldn't fall for someone like me. Besides, I'm sure they had someone more significant than me. We all booked a match, me having Urchin Underpass, while Inker and Mio were at Saltspray Rig. We all said our words of encouragement, and I felt myself sink through my spawning pad. When I spawned in, my coat and hat had taken a snow white, while the other team's colour had a crimson red. I looked at the other team; it was comprised solely of girls that had all kinds of weapons in their hands. A girl held a roller of some sort, while two of them held shooters of some kind. The last Inkling had a sniper of some sort, I knew that she would shoot me on sight. Deciding I had taken enough intel, I turned to face my teammates... Only, I had no teammates. Aw crud. Well, I drew my gun, and a cat appeared out of nowhere next to me, to inform me of my unfortunate accident.

"There's been a lot of disconnections lately... So I have given you a advantage where Inklings you shoot will have a longer s-paw-ning time... Good luck." And with that, he melted away as ink. The other team was looking at me, and they laughed when they saw I was the only one on the other team. One of them gave me a look of pity, before returning to a look of ruthlessness. The cat appeared again, to count down my match.

3...  
2...  
1...

I tensed up. My training with the Octarians had kicked in, and I was ready to splat some enemies. I just wonder where Violet and Akane went.

GO!

-Akane and Violet-

Akane's POV

No! We got disconnected! I wanted to be there for Adam if he needed me, but it looks like he's left alone. Alone again... I know how that feels like. Violet is also just as miffed about the whole issue, but we had no choice. So we went outside to spectate the match that had Adam. When his match started, he took off and ran faster than I've ever seen an Inkling run. He pulled out his gun, The Inkertaker, and started to paint the area. Good. That means he knows what he's doing. Just be safe Adam...

Violet's POV

I can't believe it. After the incident of my luck, I had to watch Adam fight alone?! My stomach seemed to clench from the idea of Adam being alone. I wanted to help him. I really wanted to. But now... I couldn't do anything, just hope he wouldn't lose horribly. Does he even know what to do in a Turf War? Well, nothing to do but mope around with this girl and watch Adam's match for now.

-Adam's match-

Adam's POV

I took off running from my spawn point as soon the signal was given to me. Painting the ground with my gun while I ran, I quickly came to the middle of the stage. It seemed that the two girls were deciding to paint the area for their teammates. I tried to snipe them with my Inkertaker, but the girl with the sniper had tried to pin me. I activated my watch's camouflage function, and in a matter of moments, I blended in with the environment. Sneaking by them, I went at their spawn and painted some of the ground to divert their attention. When I was done, one of the girls decided to go back to her spawn to try and repaint the area. I popped up behind her and apologized for my tactic. I aimed at her head and tried to pull the trigger, but she spoke, stopping me for but a moment.

"You're gonna lose, you realize that? No offence, but you are outnumbered 4 to 1. Good luck."

I splatted her, and I saw a little squid fly out of the ink pool I created from the kill. The other girls were alarmed that I had the first kill of the match. Running back to the middle of the stage, I shot the ground with some more ink, and I saw that my blade had been glowing, ready to use at any moment. So this was my special. I re holstered my weapon, and unsheathed my Rapier. I swung the blade a few times, completely covering what progress the girls had done to my turf. I ran to where my turf was being painted over, and the whole team was on me, trying to stop my progress. I turned to face them and knelt into a stance where I could still attack, but defend at the same time. I charged my Rapier to unleash a blanket of ink, and when it was done... I swung it and the entire middle section was covered in my own ink. The three girls that had tried to splat me were the ones who got splatted instead. The girl that was behind the lines looked at me in shock, when I just took out three of their members. She took out her headphone's mic, and tried to speak to her teammates about what had happened.

"What dasquid?! He wiped out our entire team! How long are you going to take to respawn?!"

It looked like the girl sniping was talking frantically to her teammates. According to her, it took a longer time to re spawn, to make up for my lack of teammates. The last minute whistle had sounded, and I saw that the music that was playing had become faster, more louder for the Inklings to hear. I sheathed my Rapier, for I had no more uses for it, and re drew Inkertaker. Seeing the girl talk to their teammates gave me an opportunity to strike, and I scoped in, and when she was done talking, I splatted her in the head. Headshot. With the other team gone and still respawning, I covered most of the stage and I waited for the other team to spawn again. When they all saw what I could do, they simply clapped in defeat. I bowed and tipped my hat towards them, and the whistle sounded, ending the match. I returned to my spawn point, and the cat reappeared to tally up the percentage. I saw my flag raise, and I knew I won. With a percentage of 85.9 to 15.1, it was a shocking victory for me and the girls. Clapping for my opponents, I headed back to the tower. There, the other team got back to the lobby, but not without them having a word with me.

"You're just lucky. First Turf War?" I responded with a nod, smiling throughout. I extended my hand for respect of them, and they all shook it with the sam attitude. When all the match's grudges were laid to rest, they all introduced themselves to me.

"My name's Mika. I go to the same school with my friends here, Ki, Mirai, and Asuna."

The other girls bowed in respect to me. They all wore the same outfit: a schoolgirl's outfit from a nearby school. I said thanks for the game, and I went back to where Akane and Violet waited with Inker and Mio. The girls were quite angry at me, but for the life of me, I couldn't think how. But in that moment, when I realized they had given off a killer intent, it was too late for me as I was tackled to the ground by the two girls.

"Why didn't you tell us you were like a pro player?! You took on a whole team, and won! How did you do that, Adam?!" They both said in sync to my match. Inker stood laughing while Mio just looked neutral about the whole thing. Needless to say, Turf Wars were quite fun, I must admit. I don't know why, but I felt a strange sensation to go back and have another match. But first I would have to get these girls off of me. I tapped them to let me up, and they helped me up, dusting my clothes when I stood up.

"Well, me and Mio gotta go bro, we gotta work on our schoolwork."

We all went our separate ways, Inker and Mio had something to do, Akane had left to go to do some assignments from her school. That left me and Violet. I turned to Violet, and she knew why I had stayed with her. Smirking, she took my hand and les me to the front of the Squid Sisters' studio. Inside, I saw the two people involved in my rescue when I saved Akane. Violet asked the people in front of the studio to leave, as this was a personal thing. Violet turned to me and started to blush. She wanted me to fulfill my request.

"Um...Adam?"

"Yes, Violet?"

She went silent, totally nervous of what she wanted to say. Was she really this nervous all the time in front of me?

"First things first... Can you come to my apartment? I can ask you what I want there... Please?"

She was blushing even more now. I put a hand on her shoulder, to reassure that I wouldn't turn her request down. She liked to hug me, as she pulled me in for another hug. Rolling my eyes, I smiled goofily and held her. I was feeling like I was a friend to her, and I rubbed her back to make her safe. What I didn't expect is for her to make the sound Akane made when I found her spot by accident. She purred at me, blushing even more, if that was possible. She pulled away from me, embarrassed that she had revealed her spot to me. I saw Callie and Marie give a smug look at me, knowing that I was caught in a girl's web, never to be free. I gave a nervous look and waved weakly, knowing that they were right. It was sunset when Violet had taken my hand, and we walked hand in hand to her apartment complex, together.

Violet's POV

ohmygoshohmygosh! I just asked Adam to come with me to my apartment! I didn't even clean up my room, will he think that I'm messy, and won't like me? Will he think I'm inviting him to watch something? He's such a nice guy... I can't believe I pulled that trick on him to win the bet. He's so considerate, putting others before himself. I walked inside the lobby, taking the elevator to the top floor. My parents were quite successful, but they were never home, so I was the only person who really came to this place often. I opened my door with my key, and went inside. The first thing I noticed is that there was no messes on the floor. That must mean housekeeping must have cleaned up. Good. I had to be on my best behaviour, for I really liked Adam. Maybe...even loved him. After he found out my spot, he seemed to ask if he was doing anything wrong. Not that he was, it's just so nice of him to be concerned. I left Adam on the couch and told him to wait while I freshened up. I went to my bathroom, washed my face, and looked at myself. I was quite pretty for a girl my age, long hair with a vibrant purple colour, that's why they call me Violet, anyways. I went out to Adam, and we watched some movies together, but I was about to ask him the request I wanted. I muted the sound for now, and turned to face Adam.

Adam's POV

"Adam... This is something I've never done with anyone, and everyone has already. I just want to admit to you, that I really like you. Like, really like you."

She said that she likes me? Oh my... I guess Inker was right, but then if he was right...does that mean Akane also wants to admit something? Well, I couldn't think of anything but of the girl in front of me, so I paid close attention to what she wanted to do.

"Can I...see your true form, Adam? First things first, I want to see who you really are."

I was a bit surprised at the request. I mean, who wouldn't? After the whole incident, I'm still surprised that she doesn't know who I am. Well, no time like the present. I nodded to her request, and took off my watch. I waited as my form shimmered and smoked away, revealing who I was for Violet to see. Whenever I showed this side to anyone, this was when I truly felt vulnerable. Exposed. Weak. But all that was gone when I found my new friends. And now... Violet was seeing me in my original form. Satisfied with the reveal, I put my watch back on, disguising myself as a normal Inkling boy once more.

"What... What are you? Why did you have to fight with the Octarians?"

I told her the events that had happened before I met everyone. Of course, I left out the part where Akane and the Squid Sisters were part of the Squidbeak squad, but when I told her everything else, she seemed to reveal a motherly side that I never saw her do. To be honest, I thought she was like a tomboy, accepting challenges and getting into fights, but she was just as vulnerable as I was.

"You poor thing. Treated like nothing, and you kept going. You singlehandedly stopped the Octarian invasion, all by yourself..." She hugged me once more, and I could do nothing but hug her back. It was that moment she decided to make another request. She looked at me with a red face, and I knew that something quite personal was going to be asked of me.

"As I have said Adam, I've never done this before, and everyone has, so..."

Wait. Was she...? No, she couldn't...would she?

"Do you..."

Oh no. She was going for it. I'm only 14! What was she doing?!

"Want to..."

She really wasn't going to ask, was she?!

"Have..."

For crying out loud! When will she speak what she means?! Doesn't she realize what provocative things she is saying?!

"A sleepover with me?"

I braced myself for the request. When I heard a request for a sleepover, I felt so relieved, but I had to be sure, so I asked again. It could have been a joke.

"I said...a sleepover, Adam. Can you sleep with me for the night?"

Well. That was traumatizing for me. I heaved a relieved sigh and accepted the offer. She seemed happy now that I accepted, but she seemed to want something else. I asked her what was wrong and that why did she seem shy on the subject.

"It's just...all my friends have had sleepovers, and out of all my friends, I'm the only one who really hasn't had anyone in my home to sleep with. Even Leon has had a sleep over before."

I looked around Violet's apartment. It seemed really spacious, since this was the top floor, and the view on the balcony was great. How come Violet didn't invite anyone, even our friends? Did she trust me? No she couldn't have. Violet took my hand and led me to my guest room, where I would sleep for the night. I thanked her and took off my weapons. I sat down on the bed, and watched the highlight reel of my match. On camera, I looked like a ruthless Inkling, sparing no mercy to the other team. Those girls... How come I felt myself go warm when they befriended me? Shaking my head, I changed out of my suit to put on my pajamas. I laid down on the bed, and found that it was quite large, enough to fit two people. I nodded myself to sleep, not caring how ungraceful my position was.

-Adam's mind-

My mind is strange at times. When I sleep, I tend to have nightmares, more so than good dreams. But this one seemed more of a vision, telling me of the events that were to pass. I was aware that I was still sleeping, because I saw myself come out of my body. When I saw myself come out, the scene around me changed to a more sinister area. I seemed to be in a throne room, complete with royalty furnishings. In the center of the room, I saw someone like me from afar. I walked, or floated my way towards the figure, and it looked like a girl sitting in the throne. She looked up, and seemed to see me, for she spoke to me, even though there was nobody else in the room.

"So, you've betrayed us and taken Octavio down. I see that I personally have to hunt you down, even if it means destroying Inkopolis."

She stood up, and she was taller than me, even though I was standing in front of her. So this was Eve. This was the person who was meant to take my place, and destroy Inkopolis. I saw Octavio pop up behind me, yet he had injuries all over his body. Eve saw this, and she told him what to do with his body.

"There is a laboratory with my best scientists. In there, there is a machine that will restore your body, and transform it into a powerful vessel for the power you will receive. Go now, while we still have time."

Octavio bowed and saluted to Eve. So she was the big boss now. If Octavio was afraid of Eve...then how powerful was she? I felt myself freeze up, before I felt hands on me. I heard my name being called, and I knew my audience with Eve was over.

-back in Violet's apartment-

I woke up with a start. I sat up and I found myself sweating in the cold air. It was still nighttime, I guess I only slept a few hours or so. I heard Violet call my name at my door, and I told her to come in. She opened my door, and saw that I was breathing in ragged gasps. She went over to me, wondering what happened.

"Did you have a nightmare too?"

I nodded, still breathing deeply. She said that she was also having nightmares about losing me to the Octarians.

"Can I sleep with you then? I feel safer when you're around me."

I nodded, I too, felt safer when I was with people. I scooted over a bit, before she went in beside me. I tried to sleep, but before I could, I heard Violet ask me for another thing.

"Adam...can you hold me? I don't want to be alone."

Say whaaaaaat?! She's asking for me to do what?! She does realize what she's saying right?

"Please...I don't like to be alone. I need someone to feel safe with me."

I hesitated, not sure of what I should do. If anyone saw me the way me and Violet were like right now...they would think we were doing other things instead. I hugged her closely, and for the life of me, I would not stop blushing. She hugged me in return, knowing that she had gotten what she wanted from our bet.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Violet?" I wondered what she could possibly want now.

"Rub my back, will ya?"

I hesitated once more, knowing that she asked me something personal to do. I rubbed her back, she closed her eyes halfway and purred, a sign of either love or affection, from what I can tell from Akane's info. She nuzzled my chest, letting out a sigh as she smiled. Maybe... I wasn't made for the eradication of Inklings. Maybe... I was made for something more. I knew what I was really made for.

 _"I was made for the preservation of Inklings. I have to defend them, no matter what."_ That was the final thing I thought, before I drifted off to sleep, with Violet in my arms.

* * *

Sorry for the late postings, after the recent power outage in my city, and with the login issues on Fanfiction, I'm trying to post on Wednesdays, but with school coming up... eehhh. I'll try to keep up with the progress, and again, thank you for reading this fic and reviewing it.

As Adam tries to keep up with the new world around him, he will soon find out that both the Octarians and Inklings will become intertwined, to fight against one enemy. Adam must try to repair past wounds, and to establish peace once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfiction  
**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-Eve's Army-**

Eve's POV

I saw that my elite force of Inklings were assembled before me. I looked over our soldiers. Easily one thousand strong, we were supposed to be unstoppable. That is, until Octavio had been defeated by Adam. As the new leader of the Octarians, I must lead them to victory, no matter the cost. I stepped towards the podium to prepare my speech.

"Octolings! Today, we will march towards Inkopolis! We will defeat the Inklings, and together, we shall rule the world with the assistance of our comrades, the Sharkai!"

Along the assembly, the Sharkai, which I hired to power up our forces, yelled in response. The Sharkai were merciless, but they got the job done... For a price.

"When we retake what is ours with the Sharkai, we will rule as the true leaders of this world! Now join me, comrades! Together, all of Booyah Base will belong to us!"

The sound in the assembly room was deafening. When my forces were riled up, nothing stopped them. I went off the podium, and my assistant went beside me to assess the battle plans.

"Miss Eve...are you sure you can trust the Sharkai? They have a reputation to betray their employers. Think they will still be loyal to the very end?"

I looked towards my assistant. An elite Octoling, and my right hand girl, I trusted her with most things. She was being nervous about the whole thing. But I had a card up my sleeve to play, just in case if the Sharkai were to betray us.

"Don't worry, I have something that the Sharkai will defend with their life, even if it means the annihilation of their race, and that's if they betray us at all. I paid them quite the hefty sum to make sure they stay loyal, Marina."

Marina always flinched whenever I called her by her name. Maybe it was a nervous tic, but I knew one thing: we would take down Adam, and Inkopolis along with it.

"Eve, how are you adjusting to your appointing of leader?"

She always asked me that. When I came out of the same laboratory Adam had come from, I was immediately appointed as the leader of the Octarians, since Octavio got defeated by Adam. I told Marina that all would proceed as smoothly, for the Octarians would rule over the Inklings.

"I'm just worried about our species. Can't we live together with the Inklings, in peace?"

Co-existence...the idea of Octarians and Inklings, living together? A foolish thought, one that would prove worthless if it were to happen. Octarians and Inklings have fought over the years, and peace treaties won't solve this problem.

"No, we must eradicate them. Together, with the help of the Sharkai, we WILL triumph over them. Even if that means having to sacrifice a few lives in the process."

Marina grimaced at the thought of taking over Inkopolis. So she thought that our species could live together, did she now? I will not be swayed easily, for I was the leader of the New Octarian army. I told Marina to see to the resources, and she went off. I went towards my quarters, where I could safely express my thoughts.

"Marina is right though... If our kind and Inklings could live together once more, would we be able to co-exist? It would be nice, to imagine a world where there was no conflict between us..."

I shook my head to get the thought out of my head. Inklings and Octarians, living together? Such an idea could never work. Although... No, it wouldn't be possible. After all, the Octolings are all following me, if they saw me have radical ideas... They would turn against me. Unless...they too, supported the cause. It couldn't be...could it? Whatever the reason, all thoughts were put to rest, as I too, put myself to rest. Tomorrow, we will march to Inkopolis, where we will rule with absolute authority. The Inklings wouldn't be able to stop us now... And if Adam is taken to us... We will win this war, even if I have to torture Adam.

-Adam and Violet-

Adam's POV

I woke up, feeling refreshed for the new day. I looked around my room, it still looked like everything was normal, until I remembered the events of last night. I heard something coming from my left arm, I looked over to see that Violet was still snuggled up against me, her face content from her request. I tapped her on the arm to try and wake her up, but she was still sleeping. Quite the heavy sleeper, huh?

"Violet? Violet, wake up."

I shook her with my free arm, in an attempt to wake her up. This felt familiar to me somehow... Anyway, I shook her again, but she still slept soundly. I tried to pull my arm that was under Violet, but in her sleep, she seemed to mumble something.

"No...don't go. Stay here with me, don't leave me burgers..."

She had a dream about burgers huh? If that was so, I would have to find out, as that seemed interesting. She was still clinging to my arm quite tightly. I had to shake her to get her awake. When she did, she was groggy from waking up. She looked up to me, and smiled at me.

"Morning. Do you feel safer now, Adam?"

"I do, thank you very much. How was your sleep? You kinda drooled on me, to be honest."

I wiped off what drool was on my arm, before Violet gave me a sheepish look at me, and apologized. I went to the bathroom to dress up for the day. What wonders will I encounter on my travels? I reattached my pin before finishing up my suit. I re activated my disguise, better if any prying eyes were to look for me, although, with the incident, I don't think people will be fooled much by my disguise. I looked over myself, deemed myself ready, and went out to see Violet ready to go as well.

"I told everyone that I had was busy, so can you spend the day with me?"

I said that it was alright, and together, we headed out of Violet's apartment complex to look around Inkopolis. We ended up starting our walk by looking at Booyah Base's shops, where I saw one shop that had caught my eye in particular. We walked up to Ammo Knights, where all Inklings had their first weapons bought here. I went inside the shop. From the outside, it looked like any typical metropolis shop, but on the inside, it was rather quiet, and the place was a little dim for me.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?"

I called out, but nobody answered. The only real out of place thing I saw was a hat, simply sitting there. I picked it up, because I thought it might belong to someone, but when I reached for it, the hat popped up, along with a rather short person, even shorter than Violet.

"Hi, I'm Sheldon. How can I help you-oh what?"

I jumped up to the ceiling, and I clung to one of the light fixtures from being scared of the thing suddenly popping out of the ground. When I saw that he meant no harm, I dropped back to the floor to apologize.

"Oh don't worry. First time customers always get surprised when I pull that little trick on them. My name's Sheldon."

"Sorry for jumping up like that, . Not entirely used to people suddenly popping up outta nowhere." I shook his hand, and Violet decided to look for a new weapon to use as a Shooter.

"Sheldon, can I get this '96 Gal? I want to get some firepower for myself."

Sheldon went to grab the selected weapon off the shelf, before handing the weapon to Violet. The weapon looked like it was quite heavy, due to it being made of gold, but a flip by Violet proved me wrong. Or unless she was just really strong. In that case, better not make her angry.

"Sheldon, do you make custom weapons? I'm just curious if you do."

He was a bit puzzled at my request, but he obliged anyway.

"Well yes, but why so you ask, Mr...?"

"My name's Adam."

Sheldon's face lit up when I said my name. Only too late did I realize that I was an Octarian, and Sheldon had talked to one. He dropped whatever he was holding, and he looked at me.

"Wait... You're that kid! You... You're the Octarian?"

I nodded, ready to be thrown out of the shop. I braced myself for the yelling I was about to receive, but instead, Sheldon took my hand and shook it furiously.

"Thank you! Thank you for helping Leon! I know you're an Octarian, but who cares? You didn't shoot anyone, so you're good in my book!"

I stood there, dumbfounded that Sheldon was actually thanking me, even shaking my hand! I stuttered a few words of thanks, before he answered my question.

"Well, as I have said, I do make weapons from time to time, but why do you ask, Adam?"

I scratched my head, not sure if I wanted to put this kind of weapon public for Inklings. But it felt like a good idea to me.

"You see... I have a new idea for a weapon for Inklings, ."

"Oh? Then show me the blueprints!"

I took out a roll of blue paper that I had written in my spare time. It looked incomplete right now, due to the limitations of my mind.

"The concept is that we attach a fine tip nozzle to the barrel, where the apparatus would be attached to an Inktank, and the equipment itself isn't that heavy. It's meant primarily meant for Shooters, but it can spread to other classes as well, if I can fine tune it somehow. What do you think, Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked quite intrigued by my blueprints. Violet was also just as interested when I proposed the weapon. Sheldon paces around a bit, weighing the options for him.

"Could you make a prototype for me to use, if you have the time of course, and we can see what it needs? This blueprint isn't finished yet, but you can add what you think is best, do you think it's possible for this weapon to be made?"

"Well, it's a new weapon, more unique than anything I've ever seen. You got yourself a deal! Oh, but we will have to get it tested in a Global Testfire, among the other weapons as well, so you have to wait a little bit."

We shook hands, sealing the deal. I thanked Sheldon for his services, and walked out with Violet. She bought the weapon she was looking for, so we went towards a park to rest for a bit.

"Adam, I'm going to stretch a bit. My legs are tired from carrying this weapon. Watch my stuff, will ya?"

I nodded, grateful that I could rest too, because this was quite the long walk. I could hear the ambient sounds of the park. Leaves rustling, the breeze making a hollow sound as it went by, and the occasional yell from an Inkling currently engaged in a Turf War. But what I was currently engaged in was... Well, Violet stretching. I guess she was quite flexible, because most of the stretches she did, I couldn't even do. I guess Inklings have natural dexterity? Well, I couldn't say anything, as she bent over. The result was that I had a view of Violet's...ahem. Flustered from the sight, I turned away, knowing that I had just sneaked a peek at Violet. She turned around and saw my face. Putting two and two together, she smirked as she tried to make her joke last long. At least, I think it was a joke.

"Looking for something, Adam?"

I went silent, not wanting to reveal anything suspicious to her. She laughed, knowing full well that she had her fun. She slapped me on the back to let me know that it was all good. I crossed my arms and said that it wasn't nice.

"That was a cheap trick, Violet!" I exclaim.

She laughed it off, clearly not worried that I had just looked at her butt. Wait...did she intend for that to happen?! Oh dear...

"Well, do you want to go where you can see Inkopolis all over? Well, you gotta go with me!" She held her hand out for me to take. I took it and resumed our walk, fully rested at the moment. Along the way, I took in all the sights that Inkopolis had to offer. The billboards were all so foreign to me, as they were written in a language I could not understand. Maybe their schools would be able to teach me their language? I can understand them, but I can't decipher their written language. We arrived at what seemed to be a rig of some sort.

"Adam, this is Saltspray Rig, where Inker and Mio had their match."

I looked at the towering rig. Saltspray Rig? More like Saltspray Tower! This thing was huge! This was one of the stages? I stood there, gawking at the sheer size of the building. Violet tapped me to get my attention, and to lead me to the coastline where the rig was facing. There, she asked me questions for a while, what I feel like inside, how was it to be the only species. That sort of thing. Then, she threw a total curve ball at me.

"Adam...do you think that I'm pretty?"

She had said this with the utmost serious tone. So her self esteem wasn't that high. I would help her out, for I swore it.

"You are pretty, Violet. But remember, that nobody but yourself, should judge you for what you look. Don't ever put yourself down, and always look on the bright side of things."

She seemed red at this comment, and I understand. I just told her that she was pretty, but she should think for herself, that she is always pretty.

"Adam... Thank you. You are a true friend to me, even if you are half Octarian."

I smiled, looking towards at Violet. She smiled back at me, and the air became thick. She breathed quite loudly, before she looked up at me. She was nearing towards my face, when I wasn't aware of what was happening. She was giving me a kiss. Before she could, a bang went off in the upper levels of the rig we were in. We both snapped out of our daze, looked at each other, and immediately, our battle instincts kicked in.

"You take the left, I got the right. Secure the perimeter, and call for help. I'll see what has happened above."

She nodded, heading off towards her part of the mission. I took out my gun, and proceeded with caution.

"Now...what could be invading Inkopolis now?" I wondered.

-Top of Saltspray Rig-

3rd POV

A group of Octolings pop out of the airship they had been transported in. When they all landed, they took defensive positions and secured the top. A Octoling pointed out that the top was secured, and that it was safe. Another Octoling relayed the message, before a figure popped out. Eve's second in command, Marina, had come out of the airship. Dressed in full Octoling gear, she was the leader of the squad.

"Make sure that the entrance is blocked. I don't want anyone getting in, or out. Is the Sharkai ready to deploy?" She asks.

One of the Octolings read out a report. "Yes Marina, they are ready."

"Good, because I will need them for the job at hand. Summon them to me."

The Octoling saluted, before leaving to get the requested troops. She later comes back with ten Sharkai soldiers, all ready to be deployed. Marina looked at them; they were dressed in camouflage clothes, able to blend in the background, being ready to strike fast and swiftly for a kill.

"Sharkai! You will retrieve the person named Adam. Bring him to me. Alive."

One of the Sharkai soldiers scoffed at the order. Clearly, they were being insubordinate. Noticing this, Marina stares down at the Sharkai that scoffed at her.

"You will do this. You are bound to the contract."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Octoling. You can't control us forever." The soldier said.

"We do now, and you will until we get our end of the deal." Marina says.

The soldier waves the comment aside, not showing any interest in the Octoling. The group leaves downstairs, preparing themselves for the capture of Adam.

-With Adam-

Adam had walked across the whole rig carefully. One sound, and they would find him and kill him. He had walked for a while, before reaching what seemed to be the middle of the rig.

"Something's not right... It's too quiet." Adam thought to himself.

Just as he thought the coast was clear, as soon as he came to the middle of the area, five soldiers popped up in the front, and at the back. Adam was cornered. He primed Inkertaker, and aimed at one of the soldiers. The soldiers simply laughed and drew their weapons.

"Outnumbered and outgunned... Looks like I'm to be taken prisoner, otherwise, I die here." As Adam thought the possible outcome, one of them spoke to him.

"Take off that stupid disguise, we know that's not your true form. Take the watch off, weakling!" The soldier ordered.

Not wanting to take any chances, Adam took off the watch, and put it on the floor. He felt his disguise shimmering, before he was truly revealed.

"Yes yes, as soon as we are free, we will destroy both the Inklings and the Octarians. You can't stop the most powerful force in the world, the elite of the elites, the Sharkai!" The soldier shouted.

Adam, clearly seeing no way out, put his gun down. Adam observed that they were rather burly, and were quite muscular and fit. The soldier talking to him was right. Neither the Inklings or the Octarians could defeat this new foe.

"Neither we or Octarians can defeat them...but what if we teamed up? Could we defeat them?" Adam thought.

Thinking himself brave, he stood up straight and looked at the Sharkai soldier square in the eye. The soldier returned the stare, but with more menace.

"Boy, you think you can take ten Sharkai soldiers at once? You must be incredibly dumb. Now come with us, or we'll bash your head." The Sharkai soldier barked.

Adam stood still in his position. Resisting the order, the leader of the Sharkai squad looked back at him, before walking over to Adam. Adam saw that Violet was waiting for him, but Adam shook his head, signaling Violet that he wasn't coming back from this. She gasped, not wanting to lose another close person to her. She drew her weapon, the '96 Gal, but Adam gave a look that told her otherwise. Tearing up, she looked at Adam sadly, before he was knocked out by a punch from the Sharkai soldier. Wincing from the blow, she sneaked back to where she could safely run from the rig.

"He's gone. Just like that, Adam's gone! Why do I have the worst luck? I finally find someone I trust again, and I lose them!" Violet sadly thought.

Violet ran and ran, not caring that she was getting looks from other people. They didn't know what was happening to them. She stopped running, before she knelt and let her tears freely flow. She cried for some time, before she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Leon, worried at her state.

"What happened, Violet?" He asks.

She couldn't muster the strength to say anything, but she did say something that made Leon flare with anger.

"Adam...he's been taken by the Octarians. But he was taken by some soldiers..." She weakly said.

Clenching his fists, he grit his teeth in anger. The Octarians took Adam. They were going to pay.

"Violet, call everyone you we have in our group. Everyone. We're getting back Adam. He saved my life, and I'm going to repay the favour."

Violet nodded, taking out her phone and calling all the people she knew. Within minutes, all the people she had known as her friends were ready to fight, all willing to fight to get Adam back.

"Inklings!" Leon spoke. "As a fellow Inkling, it is our duty to help those in need. Our friend, Adam, has been taken by the Octarians. I know this is a lot to ask, but if any of you guys wish to back out now, you may."

The Inklings all stood to attention. In one way or the other, Adam had saved their life, or had done something that would have helped them greatly. Akane was the first to speak.

"He saved my life when I had fought Octavio. I want to save his life this time." She says.

"He defended me in court, and I shall never forget that about Adam." Leon says.

Mio tries to speak up, but her shyness overpowers her courage. However, everyone in the group knew that Mio had also wanted to save Adam as well. Inker was the next to say something.

"He's a good guy. We gotta go and save him from them Octarians!" He states.

The group all agree that Adam had to be saved, but with them, they were skeptical about their fighting power.

"But Leon...how are we to fight an entire army? We aren't even equipped to handle this kind of mission!" Violet exclaims. Akane was the next to speak.

"I know someone who can provide us with the gear. We'll get him back." Akane says.

The close group of inklings would get back Adam, and destroy the Octarians. It was then, that the screen above them had lighted up. A feminine figure, the same species of Adam's kind, had appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, Inklings. Or should I say...Weaklings."

End of ch.9

* * *

Awwww hell naw! Looks like Adam is caught in the clutches of the Octarians, and what are the Sharkai really after? In a strange turn of events, Adam is captured, saving Violet and sending a call out for help. Can Adam's will be strong against the Sharkai, or will he become broken?

Thanks for reading thus far, i really do appreciate it. Due to school starting, i'm going to probably be late posting these chapters, but i will try to keep to my schedule. In other news, what do you think the story should approach? leave a PM on my name, and I'll see to it. Thanks for reading Co-Existence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfiction  
**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-Interrogation-**

Adam had woken up in a dark room. He looked around his surroundings, and saw that the room seemed to be broadcasting station. He tried to move, but found out that he was attached to a machine. Once he gave up struggling, Sharkai soldiers and Octolings had walked into the room, smirking at the futile attempts to escape.

"This machine is meant to imprison you, Adam. You're not going anywhere, so you just sit tight." One Octoling said.

As Adam took in the fact that he was to be made a mockery, the Octoling walked up to him. She was just like any Octoling: female, and dressed in Octoling gear. She held up Adam's head, to look at him.

"So this is the Hu-man? Our leader seems to want you, but why? Whatever. You will tell us where the Great Zapfish is."

Adam struggled, trying to be free from the grasp of the Octoling. He failed, only earning a slap from the Octoling. The Sharkai soldiers winced at the slap, for it left Adam shocked.

"Answer me! Where are you hiding the Great Zapfish?! We know you hid it!" The Octoling shouts.

Adam, feeling unaware of the fact, tried to tell them of his unawareness.

"What? Miss, I don't know what you're talking about! I never hid the Great Zapfish!" He stutters.

The Sharkai, obviously tired of the exchange between the Octoling and Adam, pushed the Octoling to the side. They knelt in front of Adam, trying to get a response from him. He grabbed Adam's neck, and Adam let out a gasp as he felt himself going unconscious slowly from the loss of air.

"Look here, boy. Tell us where the damn zapfish is hidden, and I'll make your death quick." The Sharkai pulled out a knife from his sheath, and pointed it towards Adam's heart.

"Otherwise...you die a slow, painful death from a slit of the throat." He moved the blade to Adam's throat, where Adam realized that he wasn't joking about the threat. The Sharkai let go of Adam, to give him a moment to breathe.

"Now then...Where is the Great Zapfish, Adam?" The soldier sternly asks.

Adam, still not knowing what he had done, tried to reason with the Sharkai interrogating him. This earned a punch to the gut, and Adam felt pain explode throughout his body. He spat out blood, in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"You're lying! Tell the truth! Where is it? I know what you did with it!" The soldier continues punching Adam, until a voice called them out.

"That's enough, soldier!"

All heads turn towards the figure that had gotten their attention. In the doorway was a figure, more prominent than the Sharkai. The figure walked into the room, and Adam knew, that this was Eve. Eve walked over to the two Sharkai that were interrogating Adam. Eve was wearing a purple cloak that covered her entire figure, but was made so that she was still intimidating to anyone.

"I said that we needed him alive. Not dead." Eve sternly said.

The soldiers walked out of the room, losing interest in Adam. Eve turned towards Adam, and spoke.

"Do you think you can hide the Great Zapfish from us, Adam? A foolish thought. You two! Get ready to broadcast the message."

The Octolings nodded in response, and went to set the equipment. When they were done, Adam spoke.

"Why? Why are your species so intent on destroying the Inklings? Can't we just put past grudges aside, and live together?" Adam asked weakly.

Eve, hearing the idea once more, simply sighed.

"Alas, even I wonder that too. But the conflict between our two species cannot let us co-exist together. Even...I wish for co-existence." This earned a curious look from the Octolings, as they too, wanted to unite the two species together.

"You think the leader wants to stop the wars, comrade?" She asks.

"Shh! Our leader is already in a bad mood. Don't say anything that will get us into trouble, just keep your mouth shut." The other Octoling whispers.

"But I don't want to fight them! They seem pretty nice people to us." The Octoling says.

As they finish setting the equipment up, Adam notices that the machine he is hooked up to is linked to the cameras.

"What...what do you plan on doing with me? What are you doing, Eve? You know this isn't right." Adam weakly says.

Eve grimaces at the words, and signals the Octolings to start broadcasting. Lights shine on Eve, as she makes herself prominent to the broadcast.

-Leon and Co.-

The little force of Inklings looks at the television screen. On it was a Octoling, but more human-like. She appeared to be the leader of the new Octarian army that had kidnapped Adam.

"Greetings, Inklings. Or should I say...Weaklings." Eve says in a menacing tone.

Violet looks at the face displayed. From the moment she saw the Octarian's face, she had implanted it in her mind's eye, determined to hunt her down for hurting Adam.

"She...she kidnapped Adam? I...will never forgive Octarians for being this cruel." She states firmly.

The camera zooms out of Eve's face, and shows Adam attached to a machine. Eve is heard laughing in the background.

"Fools... Come and get Adam, if you can. We shall be in Octo Valley, in an arena meant for your demise. But first, let me give Adam a chance to tell you goodbye." She turns on a dial, ready to torture Adam with electricity.

"Funny, isn't it. We use electricity, the very resource in which your lives are sustained, and we shall use it to torture Adam here." She turned the dial further, before resting her finger on a red button. Just then, all the Inklings watching realized what they were about to do.

"No! Adam!" Violet cries.

Eve pushes the button, releasing a wave of electricity in Adam's body. He screams in pain from the wave of energy being sent to him.

"Oh god! Please, stop! Make it stop, please! GRAHHHH!" He cries out.

Eve turns the dial down a bit, before turning back to the Inklings.

"You see? Your weak friend is already pleading for mercy. He is powerless to us. We shall rule the world, and you shall all DIE!" Eve states.

Violet shakes with rage at the act the Octarians have done to Adam. She feels hands on her shoulders, realizing that her friends had come to calm her down. Akane was beside her, looking at her with a serious look on her face.

"Violet. Don't let rage consume you. Don't let the Octarians enrage you, or you'll just throw away your life, wasting it trying to save Adam." Akane says.

Violet nods, getting the message. She returns her gaze onto the screen, searching for Eve's face anywhere.

"Adam, any last words for your pathetic friends?" She asks.

Adam gasps at the pain that was multiplied inside him. The Sharkai's punches seemed like taps compared to what he felt. He looked at the camera, determined to get a message out to the citizens of Inkopolis.

"Don't come looking for me. I'll handle this battle myself." Adam coughs up blood, nearly passing out from the assault of pain.

"And...I'm sorry for not protecting you all. I feel like an utter shame to you guys. I don't deserve people like you all!" Adam lets the tears freely fall, not caring that his life may be coming to an end. Eve growls at the feat of resistance, and electrocutes Adam once more. He writhes in agony, screaming from the torture. He speaks out one last thing during his electrocution.

"Don't...gahh! Don't...give...up! No! Please! Make it stop!" Eve finally shuts down the machine, before turning to the camera. Adam slumps in the machine, eyes wide open from the shocks.

"You will not win this battle, I assure you. Come to the arena we have set up in Octo Valley, where we shall wait for you all." She stands there, to end the broadcast in Inkopolis. When the broadcast was finished, everyone had mixed emotions. But one thing had tied them all together: saving Adam.

"We have to get Adam back. No matter what. No Octarian is going to stop me from killing them. Let's go." Violet says dully.

The small force of Inklings proceed to Octo Valley, where they all marched towards the fight. Akane explained that the way there was through the sewers, where they could get their gear for Adam's rescue. They all popped into the hatch leading towards Octo Valley, before the hatch pops back with a click. The five Inklings all pop up at Octo Valley, awaiting Akane's supplier.

-Broadcast room-

"Take him to the prison cells. Let him stay there, where he can...rest eternally." Eve says softly.

The two Octolings in the room looked at Adam. His face was in a mix of blood and tears, he was still alive, but just barely. It was indeed a miracle that he was still even breathing. They looked back to Eve with a concerned look.

"Eve...don't you think that was too much?" The Octoling spoke.

Eve looks away from the question. She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"No. The Inklings needed to see that they stand no chance at all facing us." She says flatly.

"But Eve! Adam is almost dead at this point, it's a miracle that he is still alive at this point!" The Octoling points towards Adam's unconscious body, where Eve could see what she had truly done to Adam. Eve looked at Adam's body; his clothes were burnt from the electricity coursing through him, his face all messed up by blood and tears from himself. Even Eve was afraid of what she had done. She extended an unsure hand towards Adam, no sure if she was doing the right thing.

"Adam...?" She spoke. "Adam... I'm sorry." She put a hand to his face, cradling it with the utmost care. Adam was puzzled at the sudden change of attitude towards him.

"No...Eve, why...? Are you trying to...?" Adam tried to finish his sentence, but fell unconscious trying to keep his will together. He faltered, before slumping in the machine, and in Eve's hand. She stepped back to collect her thoughts.

"You two... What are your names?"

The Octolings looked at each other in puzzled faces. They had thought that Eve had known all the Octolings, but she wasn't as knowledgeable as she looked.

"Our names are Mina and Mai. But why do you ask?" Mins answers.

Eve looks around the room, before nodding to herself to know nobody was eavesdropping on them.

"Listen, Mina, Mai. I want to to help the Inklings. Start by helping Adam recovering here." She says.

"But...Eve, what are you-" Mina began.

"Shh! I don't want word of this leaving this room. What I need you two to do is to take Adam where he can recover safely. After he has recovered at least to walk and run, get him out of here, and make sure he is delivered safely to the Inklings. I'm sure he had friends that actually care for him. I don't want to fight this war anymore, but I don't want the Sharkai thinking that we're weak." Eve said.

The two Octolings look at each other, before releasing Adam from the machine detaining him. He falls to the ground, but he is caught by the two Octolings carrying him on his arms.

"What should we do if we are found out? We can't just explain and waltz out of here, Eve." Mai said.

"I will pass the word among our kind, although I'm personally not sure if all of our Octolings and Octotroopers will help our cause. Some of them may even join the Sharkai in their conquest." Eve says in a worried tone.

The two Octolings nod, before heading out of the broadcast room, leaving a conflicted Eve behind. When the door shuts with a click, Eve falls to the ground, finally breathing out gasps of the task she had just assigned Mina and Mai. Why was everything conflicting with Eve's mind? Why would she do this to Adam?

"It must be my human side of me, overriding the Octarian side. Then I guess I must follow that path of me, for it must be the right path. Now...what to do about this predicament." Eve thought to herself.

As she thought of all things running through her mind, one thing was made clear to her from the moment she asked Mina and Mai to assist Adam.

"I have to help Adam in his cause for co-existence." She thought.

-Octo Valley-

The small group of Inklings pop out of the hatch that led them to Octo Valley. Once all the Inklings arrived, Akane took a head count to see if anyone was missing.

"4...5! That's all of us. Now hold up, I gotta introduce you to people I know for the mission." Akane said.

Akane went into the shack that was present to everyone. When she went in, she looked for Cuttlefish, to tell him that there were new recruits.

"Cap'n Cuttlefish! You in here? I got people I want to you to see!" Akane shouts.

After the initial outburst, Cuttlefish hobbled out the shack, wondering why Akane was shouting at this time. When he went to see the Inklings all waiting, he looked at Akane, then at the Inklings. Then at Akane again. Back and forth. This lasted for a few moments, before he spoke.

"What's goin on here? Why are they all in this dump?" He asks.

"I need some suits for my friends. We're saving Adam from the Octarians." Akane said.

As soon as Cuttlefish knew what was happening, his faced turned serious and composed. He went back to the shack, before popping out with Hero Suits.

"I knew that one day, there would be more Agents. I guess this is the day, isn't it bucko?" He said as he handed the suits.

Akane nodded, finally realizing that today, the Squidbeak squad would prosper once more. Cuttlefish turned to the group of young Inklings, and gave a smile of encouragement. They all gave thumbs up in return, before hearing the hatch behind them open up. Out came Leon's sister, Maya. She looked out of breath from the trip.

"*pants* Brother! I want to help too!" She exclaims.

The whole group sweat drops at the sudden drop in. Leon especially hangs his head at the intrusion. Sighing in defeat, he smiles awkwardly at his sister, before deciding that another person couldn't hurt.

"Alright Maya. But be aware. This isn't a Turf War match. If you get splatted here... You don't come back. You do realize that, Maya?"

For a moment, Maya looks unsure of what she is heading into. Pondering her decision for a moment, she returns a determined look to Leon, indicating that she was ready to go.

"He helped me AND you, brother. I can't let him go after that. After all, I am your little sister, so you gotta protect me!" Maya beams.

Leon sighs and rolls his eyes before turning to the group. With all of them ready to go, they headed towards the arena that was specified for them. There, they would encounter their enemy who held Adam. And they would stop at nothing to save him. Patting his little sister's head, Leon hugs Maya, thanking her for helping out her friends, and for Adam.

"You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you Maya."

And with that, they all head towards the arena, bent on retaking Adam back.

"Don't leave me alone...Adam. Please."

* * *

With Adam captured and interrogated, his will is broken, while other wills are resolved and steeled to retake Adam. Eve, on the other hand, will have to face either leading towards victory, or towards mutiny. Both parties have their fates intertwined, and it looks like Adam has some admirers.

Yay! Another chapter written! Although... I'm getting writer's block, so I'm trying my hardest to get these chapters on time, and trying to make it good. Thanks for supporting me, guys. and thanks for reading Co-Existence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfiction**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-Checking In-**

Adam woke up in another room, feeling pain pulse through his body with every beat of his heart. He groaned at the sudden feeling, before remembering what had happened to him, not long ago.

"I...I failed to be strong in front of my friends-no, not friends...in front of people. They couldn't be my friends. I'm different from them. What was I thinking?" Adam says in defeat.

Adam sits up on the bed in his cell, and looks around. Composed of metal mostly, it was a dull grey, with no shine to any of the surfaces. Adam looks down at the floor, head hung low as he thinks about himself being the weakest person ever.

" _I'm worthless. I can't even defend myself._ " He thinks to himself.

A door opens and two Octolings walk inside the room on guard duty. Adam sees that the two Octolings were the girls that were setting up the cameras earlier in the broadcast room. He looks at them for a mere moment, before looking back on the floor. Mai and Mina look at the broken person sitting in the dark cell. A light was trained on him to make it even look like he failed in life. Feeling pity on Adam, Mina spoke to him.

"Hey...Eve says she didn't want to torture you any further, but...I don't know. I'm just sorry,Adam." Mina says.

Adam says nothing on the matter, just looking on the floor with teary eyes. He grasps his head with his hands, not caring that he was becoming weak in front of the two girls standing outside his cell.

"I... I'm weak! I can't do anything right, I'm just a traitor to your kind. You shouldn't be talking to me, after all. I'm nothing but a prisoner." Adam says.

Mina and Mai look at him with shocked and worried faces. Where was Adam's kind personality, where he always put others first, before himself? He wasn't like he was now. Broken. Letting himself go dry. Mina and Mai started tearing up at this display of cruelty to him.

"Adam...I understand that you feel this way, but don't beat yourself up over it... It's not your fault. Look, I don't like what went on in there, and I certainly don't like seeing anyone hurt." Mai spoke.

"Then why do you wage these pointless wars?! Don't you realize that both sides of this war are losing innocent lives, day by day? You say it is for peace... But your ends do not justify the means. Octarians and Inklings alike have to stop fighting. Just...stop."

Mai and Mina say nothing, due to the truth hurting all of them in the room, but Adam was hit the hardest.

"You know...maybe the reason why I'm feeling like this is maybe because of my Hu-man genes. My kind... I remember that my kind was originally a race with peace, until wars raged on. War... War HAS changed, last I saw... I'm a peace loving guy, and I don't like seeing people getting hurt."

Adam and the two Octolings say nothing in silence. After what seemed a long while, Adam broke the silence.

"You know, from what I hear...your species used to be such good friends. I don't know what happened in the past, but you guys are fighting each other to oblivion. Sooner or later, both of your species are going to die out, and new species will take your place, and the cycle begins all over again."

Realizing the facts and truths in Adam's statement, the two finally realize something. They have to get Octarians and Inklings to repair their past, and walk towards a brighter future. Feeling motivated, the two start shutting off cameras and unlock Adam's cell. Adam looks on, confused by the sudden change of heart by Octarians. Weren't they supposed to be guarding him, not freeing him instead?

"W-what are you two doing?" He asks.

"We're freeing you, and we're getting you back to your friends. Now can you walk?" Mai says impatiently.

"I-I can..." Adam stands up, walking over to Mai and Mina. They all head outside the prison sector, and start walking towards an escape route. They walked stealthily, for if they were to be found freeing a prisoner, the consequences would be dire for all of them. Adam had walked with them for quite a while, before stopping at a sewer hatch like the ones in Octo Valley.

"And where does this lead to, if I may ask?"

"This leads nearby to the arena that we have set up for your friends. We will escort you to them, then we shall part ways." Mina says.

"Look, Adam. What you have told us, has made us rethink about the entire efforts that is going on right now. I don't know what will happen in the future, but I can personally tell you that Eve will come and help you, but not yet. She still has to play the leader to everyone." Mai explains.

Adam nods, before looking around the perimeter of the area they were trying to escape from. From the looks of it, there were two passages to either side of Adam, and one in the middle. Mai and Mina were busy trying to open the hatch, when Adam suddenly felt weak, and he fell to his knees. Clutching his stomach, he coughed up blood, along with a black liquid that was inside him.

"What the...*cough* why am I spitting out ink now?" Adam thinks.

Mina looks back to Adam, who is coughing loudly, enough for anyone to hear them in the base for miles. She went to Adam's side, and pat his back to try and calm his coughing fits.

"Adam, it may be linked to the fact that you are part Octarian. We do have ink in our blood, after all. But you gotta calm down Adam. At this rate, everyone is going to come to our location."

Adam nodded, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. When he stopped coughing, he stands up weakly, and turns to Mai, who had worked on opening the hatch. The hatch cracked open, and with a swing, the three head inside the pipe, Adam being guided by the two Octolings.

-Octo Valley-

Leon waited on the platform made for the special occasion the Octarian-Sharkai forces made. They all sat, awaiting any response to them. They were all tense, ready to spring into action, but inside, they had their own emotions to battle inside. Outside, they were warriors, but on the inside, they were kids. Kids who didn't know how to fight a new force that teamed up with the Octarians. Violet and Akane seemed the worst out of everyone. Even Maya, with her happy-go-lucky attitude, had her spirits dampened by the serious atmosphere. It was then that Violet spoke her thoughts, of what had bothered her the most.

"Everyone...what are we going to do when the invasion arrives? We're just a couple of kids, headed towards certain failure. Adam... He isn't coming out of this alive, is he?" Violet said.

Everyone turned towards Violet with shocked faces. Violet always was the one person who looked on the bright side of things, even if there was no side. Optimistic out of everyone, she was always the one person who could make everyone's morale a little bit better. Now, it was the group's turn to be the optimistic ones.

"Violet. Adam will come back, he won't be defeated that easily. He was strong before, and he will be strong now." Leon said.

"Yeah! We don't know if Adam is really gone, do we? Let's give the benefit of doubt, and believe that he's still alive." Inker followed up.

"Adam saved my life. I can't leave without repaying that debt. I'll fight by his side, no matter what." Akane said sternly.

Maya just gave a quick thumbs up and a smile, oblivious to the atmosphere around her. Violet couldn't stop herself from giving a small smile.

"Thank you everyone. But what if he is dead?" Violet asks.

Everyone puts their hands on Violet's shoulders. Clearly not taking the worse outcome, they all knew that Adam had to come back, even if they had to shoot their way to Adam's freedom. Moments later, they all heard a loud bang, as they all headed towards their vantage points, with Inker and Leon taking the front. A moment later, a hatch on the other side reveals two Octolings. They all tense up and raise their weapons, ready to fire once they charged. They didn't expect them to raise a white flag, signalling their surrender. Confused, they all trained their sights on them, not taking any chances. The two Octolings roll their eyes, before dragging Adam out of the hatch. Unfortunately, he was bloodied up, and was unconscious. But Violet knew that he wasn't being held prisoner by the Octolings...no, he was being escorted by them.

"Adam!" Violet called out.

She ran over to him, not caring that she might be killed right there. Dropping her weapon, she knelt at Adam's side, carrying him. The two Octolings help Adam, not caring that they were still untrusted by the group aiming at them. Violet could see that Adam was in danger of dying, so she shouted to her group to help him to a hospital. The two Octolings nod at each other, before running over to a nearby crate that held choppers meant for Octotroopers. Instead, they would be used to transport everyone to Inkopolis, where they would take Adam to safety. Leon's group had taken flight, before looking back at the two Octolings, who were waving farewell.

" _Those two...why didn't they attack us? Furthermore, they even had brought Adam to us. What reason would they help us? Either way, we have to save Adam. I promise that._ " Leon thought.

Back on the arena platform, Mai and Mina looked at the specks of the Inklings. Looking towards the sky, Mai spoke.

"Adam will make peace between our species again, won't he?" Mai said.

Mina nodded in response. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust him with anything. Maybe that's his Hu-man genes talking. Either way, we have to do something about the invasion." Mina said.

The two head back to the hatch, where the Inklings could no longer be seen by the Octolings. Satisfied that their part was done, they headed back towards their base, safe in the fact that a prisoner had escaped.

-Inkopolis-

Leon and everyone had landed shorty after their ride in the sky. They had stopped in front of a hospital near Booyah Base, and carried Adam through the front doors. Bleeding through the front doors, Adam was carried with his friends, with Violet taking most of the weight of everyone.

"Please, help my friend! He's bleeding out!" Violet exclaims.

The nurses send a alarm throughout the whole building, and immediately, doctors and nurses are at the scene, ready to take Adam.

"Get him to the surgery room, now!" The doctor exclaims.

The doctor takes Adam and puts him on a stretcher, and start giving him various fluids. From there, Adam is taken away, but for his condition, nobody can say. Meanwhile, everyone waits nearby in the lobby, to wait for Adam. Violet seemed the most shaken, as she is sitting away from the group.

"What are we going to do?! Adam's in a critical condition!" Violet exclaims.

Violet, as everyone sees, is falling apart in front of everyone. Hugging herself tightly, she looks down, not sure of what she should do. Everyone around her feels the same way, but they don't know what to do. A doctor comes out, to tell them of Adam's condition. Violet sees the doctor, and runs over to him, shaking.

"Is he okay? Is he dying? Is he dying?!" Violet exclaims.

Leon holds Violet back, trying to calm her hysterical state. Leon gives Violet to Akane, whom he could trust to keep her calm. Now that she was calm, Leon talked to the doctor for Adam's condition.

"Your friend...we've done all we can, but..." The doctor takes off his glasses, wanting to rest his eyes.

"He's...almost gone. So I suggest, whatever final words or business you all have, I suggest that you do it now." The doctor read out the report, and it was clear to all, that Adam was dying before them. Guiding the group of inklings, they all head into Adam's room. Looking around of what was inside the room, Adam was hooked up to all sorts of machines, meant to preserve and save his life. From looking around, Leon saw what was left of his friend.

"Adam...what happened to you?"

As Leon saw what was supposed to be Adam, he couldn't look at the monstrosity of his condition. Blood everywhere. Cuts and bruises everywhere, broken bones. But what unsettled Leon, and maybe everyone in the room, is that Adam had a peaceful look to his face, but to others, it was too creepy, and horrifying for others. As if he knew his time was up, and he accepted his fate. Gripping his fists with anger, Leon released an aura that everyone could tell that he wanted a few words with him. When it was just only Adam and Leon, Leon let himself go. He slumped in his seat, not caring that he was uncomfortable, because he knew that Adam was even more uncomfortable, in pain.

" _Dammit...why do the Octarians have to fight with us? All we did was win a Turf War, and this happens. Pain. Grief. Anguish. Suffering. But all that... it's washed away with the good in this world, people that do good things for the future. It's people like...Adam, who get the worst things imaginable to them, and for what? For helping? C'mon Adam... you gotta come back. Please._ " Leon thought, as his friend lay, close to death.

Releasing a sigh, Leon scooted his chair closer to Adam, where he started talking to him.

"Look, Adam. I don't know if you can hear this conversation, but I hear that unconscious people can anyways... so here's the point. I'm feeling quite low myself. Hell, even everyone outside this room is feeling sad, so I need to talk to you. I remember when you helped me, when I was falsely accused. I remember a friend, who was mocked openly, who stood up against all odds inside that courtroom. Not as an Inkling, or a...whatever your named for, but as a friend who helped everyone."

Leon smoothed his hair, taking a deep breath as he recomposed himself in front of Adam. Thinking that he was going to wake up, he waited a few moments, to see if he would. He only got more disappointment from himself.

"I remember when you stood against that team, all alone for your first Turf War. Battling against a team who had much more experience than you, you fought anyway. And won. All by yourself. Me and Maya would never see such a splatastic feat again in our lives, and you shrugged it off like it was nothing. You were an inspiration to us all, Adam. You may think that your life doesn't matter, but it does. If you die on us now... I won't forgive you. You have to come back. Maya always looked up to you, you know that? Said that you were her ideal father figure to her. As her brother, and pretty much a brother to everyone in our group...I always look out for my family."

Taking a last deep breath, he pondered on what he should say for Adam. Feeling it right to say nothing more, he walked out of the room, giving Adam peace for himself. Everyone went up to him, and asked him for anything that happened in there. Shaking his head in disappointment for everyone, he told them that nothing had happened in there, just only a talk with Adam.

"Guys...let's just call it a day here, and go home. we can look at Adam tomorrow."

Feeling down, they all nodded assent, all heading outside of the hospital. From there, they parted ways, all feeling despair for Adam.

-Adam's mind-

Adam's POV

Where... where am I? Is this what it feels like to die? I can't leave them! I still have to protect them. But...what if I can't? I failed to save them, and now the Sharkai are going to overrun Inkopolis. So dark...is there anyone else around here? it looked like there was nothing for miles around, but I kept walking. I thought I had heard a voice, but it was just inside my head. well, in my physical head, not where I think I am. I walked for a little more, before I saw Violet, standing there. She looked sad, from what I could see. I felt relieved that there was someone else here, and I ran towards her, shouting her name to get her attention. She looked at me sadly, before she turned away from me.

"Where are you, Adam? Everyone is worried for you. Don't die..."

I walked up to her, and I tried to call out for her, but no sound came out of my mouth. I was mute, for the time being. I tried to shake her, but my hand went right through her, as if she was a ghost. she collapsed on the floor, looking like she was dead. I knelt down, trying to keep her alive. I looked around me, and the landscape had changed. A city in ruins...bodies everywhere. I looked at the street I was in, and I wanted to scream, because my friends were all lying down. Dead. Every last one of my friends was dead, and the city was in ruins. Even Eve was slain, her body in a pool of her blood. The only thing I saw that was alive was one of the Sharkai, raising his gun in victory. I keeled over, crying for my loss of friends. this couldn't be real. none of this had to be. I ran, and I ran as fast as I could from that place. just when I thought I had gotten out of the city, the landscape around me changed once more, for me to see two figures standing in front of me. My parents.

"Son...just know that we never wanted to leave you."

"There are others like you, Adam. Even more than you can imagine."

I was surprised at the sudden thought of my parents appearing. I never really thought about me having parents, but I guess this was my real parents, not the ones who made me. They both hugged me, and I felt it, warm flesh, instead of a cold wisp. if this was how I was to die, then so be it. They released me, both saddened and happy that they had gotten one last wish from me. They started to become transparent, before they faded away with one last message for me.

"We love you Adam, never forget that."

"Remember,never let go of what you believe in, and always keep your hopes and dreams. Don't let your dreams be dreams...Adam."

I hugged them for what seemed the final time in my life. I just met them for the first time, and the last. Letting them go, I waved my farewells to them, as they vanished in front of me. I wiped my tears from my eyes, and ran once more to find out why I was experiencing this. After a while, I had stumbled on what was the blank state of my mind. It was completely white, save for some scuff marks that were still indiscernible. The place looked like a train station, like the one near the plaza, but... it was empty, devoid of any living creature, yet the stillness of the place had a solemn feel to it. I stopped to take a breather on one of the benches, and I thought I saw two figures in the distance, talking to each other. Guess that was my mind just playing tricks on me. Then again, this whole scene is a trick. I breathed in the cold air, and tried to recall anything that would help me. The only thoughts I had go through my mind was someone calling me, not to leave. I looked around for the voice, but I saw nobody nearby me. Before I gave up on looking for the source, I saw a figure, completely surrounded by an aura of black. A hostile feeling went through my whole body, and screamed at me to run as fast as I could from this...being. However, I couldn't. I was rooted to the ground in fear of the person or thing in front of me, before it stopped in front of me. Breathing fast, it looked at me, before smirking at me.

"Do you know what I am?"

I couldn't speak, due to my fear of saying the wrong thing and enraging the being in front of me. Yet, somehow... I knew what this being was.

"You're...you're me, aren't you?" I ask.

The being chuckled darkly, before raising his...aura of whatever was covering him. What I saw in front of me, was the me if I had taken on the path of siding with the Octarians.

"Correct. Now tell me, why are you here? Because I sure as hell don't want you in here."

I said nothing, feeling shocked that I was standing in front of my dark side of myself."

"Oh? Nothing? Fine then, see how you like this then!"

The dark me thrust his hand inside my chest, his aura spilling out into me, corrupting me. I felt my vision waver, my breathing becoming more labored. I saw my-er, my other me, using his force to take over me. I felt myself go weak at the action, before I steeled my nerves, and tried to repel the foreign aura from my body. The other me saw what I was trying to do, but to no avail. He was launched flying backwards, his aura stripped of his whole being, and I saw who I was to be if I sided with the Octarians. Scars all around me, with my hair like that Spyke guy, my eyes wild and ferocious.

"You... you think that you can destroy me?! I'm part of you, I will never go away. The best you can do is repress me. I am your desires, Adam. I am your wrath, your hatred for this world! You will never be able to love anyone, NEVER!"

He looked at me with the intent of killing me inside of our mind. He dashed madly at me, wanting to kill me and free himself from this mental cage I held him in. I focused myself to try and to get myself away from the sight. I opened my eyes once more, seeing that nothing had changed, and that the other me was dashing closer and closer, before I closed my eyes. I looked around once more, before the world around me was whisked away, with my other me howling at his defeat.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE THIS PLACE?! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE! COME BACK HERE, YOU MOTHER-!"

I was transported to a hospital, leaving me in the room where I was currently in. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. When I felt myself calm enough, I looked at the room around me, before looking at what was supposed to be me. I looked at my sorry state, and saw what I was reduced to. To a mere almost dead corpse. The scene changed around me once more, to land at Octo Valley. I saw my friends on an arena of some sort, waiting behind cover for an ambush of some sort. They all seemed nervous about the whole situation.

"Do...do you think that Adam will survive, Akane?"

"...Just keep thinking of positive thoughts, Violet."

She seemed worried for me. I tried to communicate with them, but no voice came out.

"Guys! Just keep your wits with you, we need it."

"We can do it! Just believe! Believe!"

Together, they were ready to fight for my cause, and for my recovery. Violet altogether seemed the most distraught, and I wanted to comfort her. But first, I had to recover. To be strong.

* * *

In mortal danger, Adam is left unconscious to his friends, which have led him to visions of the possible future. Realizing that he has to save them, Adam sees his parents, for the first and last time. From there on out, Leon and everyone have a heavy conscience, for fear of Adam dying, and for losing a friend close to them, who helped without fear. Adam is left to his darker side of himself in his thoughts, and his life is ebbing away moment by moment.

Well! Quite the chapter, if I must say so. I know this chapter was a little bit short, and I do apologize for it, as I'm trying to balance school and my life with this fanfic. But I'm trying! Thanks for reading Co-Existence, and for giving me some ideas to progress with the story. Again, it really does help when I get reviews and ideas for advancing the story. Leave a PM to me if you want any other Fanfics worked by me, or to help with the story. Again, thank you all. Sorry for the late update.


	12. Chapter 12

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfiction**

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-Struggles** -

As Leon awakens, he notices that the atmosphere had seemed much more darker than usual. Even though the sun was shining bright, the room seemed dim for Leon's eyes. Getting out of bed, he walked outside into his kitchen, preparing a simple breakfast for him and Maya. She woke up a few moments later to see Leon's eyes, struggling to keep themselves open. She smiled softly at Leon, warming the atmosphere with a happy tune to it. But, as time marched on, even Maya knew that Adam was in mortal danger. Maya sat down with her brother and began to eat. Taking a few bites of her toast, she couldn't take another bite, as she was too worried for Adam's condition.

"Brother...Adam will be okay, won't he? He has to be okay."

Leon stopped taking spoonfuls of his cereal, and put down his spoon. Looking straight at Maya, he sighed deeply.

"Look, Maya... Honestly...I'm not so sure Adam can pull through this one. I mean, you saw what happened on the broadcast. He got severely electrocuted. Badly. After that kind of torture...it's a miracle at all he's still alive. Struggling to keep himself alive."

Looking down, Leon tried to be his best at being a role model as Maya's brother. But it wasn't easy, knowing that your friend could simply die at mere moments.

"Look, Maya. Just try to do something to keep you occupied, and I promise, if there is any development on Adam's condition, then I will call you. Right now, I gotta take care of some things with everyone. You just try to enjoy your day, okay?" Leon ruffled his little sister's head, and washed the dishes.

Putting on their clothes for the day, Leon and Maya parted ways, each headed towards a different purpose. Maya would try to enjoy her life as an Inkling. Leon would have to check up on Adam, with everyone else to try and come up with a plan for the incoming invasion, if there really was any. Leon went inside the hospital, and checked for Adam. There, he saw nothing else that had changed, at least for the worst. Looking at his friend's body, Leon looked on at him, still and silent.

"Adam...if you can hear me, come back. I don't want to be the person that tells everyone that you're dead. I won't have it!"

Adam said nothing, only the beeping of various machines to answer for him. Sighing deeply, Leon stood there, until he had heard a loud alarm, with nurses arriving at the alarm. Frantically looking around to see the cause, he saw that his vitals were dropping rapidly. Death in a matter moments was imminent. He was dying before Leon's eyes. He was escorted outside the room, before Leon sat down and sobbed for the report of his friend's death. He cried and cried, until he felt hands supporting him. He looked up with teared eyes to see that everyone had come to see Adam, for what seemed the final time. They all headed towards the lobby area, to await the verdict on Adam.

-Octarian-Sharkai Base-

Eve was seen talking angrily to a Sharkai soldier, who was being talked to for insubordination and for not doing their duties correctly.

"You...you imbecile! Do you realize what you have done!? You've sabotaged our efforts for the war! What made you think abandoning your post would be a good idea?"

Eve was having no end to her talk, as the Sharkai soldier stood there in silence, arms crossed at the young leader before him. Taller than Eve, he should have been the one yelling at her. But it was not to be.

"Look, lady. I didn't just leave, alright? I heard something strange nearby, and I went out to check it. How was I supposed to know that the gas tanks were rigged to explode? Intruders in this base? An idiotic thought."

"That gives you no reason to leave your post! You were to never leave your post, no matter what! We explicitly had said so! Now, because of this, we cannot go!"

Eve had sighed at the failure of the Sharkai soldier, and simply waved him out of the room. Shaking her head in frustration, she saw the Sharkai's officer walk into the room, angry at the reprimanding of his soldier.

"Eve, what is the meaning of this?! What reason could you have found that my soldier was wrong for?"

"Insubordination. Failure to carry out even the most simplistic of orders."

"That gives no reason to talk to him that way! Don't forget, you need us to triumph over your weak, pathetic enemies. And without us. You're just useless weight. Remember that Eve."

Eve took a closer look at the officer before her. If the soldier she just yelled at was taller, then the officer must have dwarfed the soldier, because Eve was like a child in the officer's eyes.

"Think I would forget such a thing? Remember, we have something of yours that you need above all else. And only we provide it. Under my rule, I make the choices around here."

"Feh! It soon won't matter anymore, when the job is done. Without us, your petty servant wouldn't have survived. And I think he likes the power he's getting, believe me."

"Octavio? What does it matter? He's a fool anyways. He may have led this army before, but under my rule, we will triumph. You just do your job, and do what you're told."

"But you-"

"No questioning my authority."

The officer sighed, clearly not being used to being ordered around by little children. Looking maybe 15 or 16 years old, they were ruthless in their job. They always got what they were told to do. Never leaving any witnesses, they had something up their sleeves to be free from the Octarians when the job was done.

"Fine. What's the progress on the invasion?"

"Because of your soldier's incident...we will have to wait two, maybe three weeks max. The explosion to our fuel tanks impede our progress greatly. But we can make our force stronger in the time given by then. We just have to train them."

Eve knew that was a total lie, but she had to sabotage the invasion somehow. With Adam out of commission, she had to make up excuses to buy Adam time. She only hoped that he would make a speedy recovery, and hope to stop the war. But that would be a miracle in itself, as she had her doubts about Adam. With the invasion delayed, she had set a way to let the Inklings have a plan for defending themselves.

"Make sure our troops are ready to be deployed on the day we have our resources ready. Check your soldiers, see if they haven't screwed anything else up."

With a sneer at Eve, the Sharkai officer saluted Eve, and left the room. She looked around the room, before deeming it safe to call in Mina and Mai. They showed up shortly, saluting Eve.

"How was the sabotage? Was it successful?" Eve asked.

Mina and Mai broke out a mischievous grin, letting her know that the sabotage was successful.. Eve had given a small smile as well, knowing that the explosion earlier had been the work of the Octarians.

"With the damage done, they'll have a hard time struggling with that. At least we bought time."

Eve nodded her head. Seeing that the plan was going smoothly, she sighed to release tension from her body.

"We still have to fight, in the end... Looks like the war is inevitable."

The mood seemed to become darker, as they all realized that they had to fight someday, sooner or later. When the time comes, they will have to kill off innocents, Inklings that didn't know what was going on.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

Mina and Mai saluted once more, before leaving Eve with her thoughts. Reflecting upon herself, she thought of, well, anything concerning her life and the events happening so far.

" _Adam...why would he defend the Inklings? For what reason does he choose to do so? For his life? For the Inklings? Hm. It would seem that the Hu-man genes inside him are manipulating him. While I do not like the Inklings, we could...perhaps co-exist, after all. The only question is, will it prove successful?"_

As Eve sat there, thinking and thinking, she had come to a conclusion that they could co-exist, but with a rough start.

-Hospital-

Adam's condition was becoming more critical by the moment. Each passing second brought his death ever closer, with no signs of stopping. As the doctors and nurses did everything they could to bring back Adam, it seemed as if there was no way to save him. To Leon, he felt as if he had lost another brother, one that he'd never loved. Gripping his chest, he tried to be strong for Maya, but he couldn't. With all of life's struggles, Leon had no choice but to accept it.

"DAMN IT! I COULDN'T SAVE ADAM!"

Punching a nearby wall with the anger he had felt over the days, he felt everyone looking at him with worried eyes, thinking that he had become consumed with vengeance.

"Leon... don't-"

"Don't what?!" Leon snapped.

As everyone was shocked at Leon's display of anger, Leon felt that he shouldn't be angry at himself. But it wasn't in his nature to just stand idly by, either. Head hung low in desperation, everyone looked to the doctor that had come out of Adam's room.

"Good evening...my name is , and I'm the doctor that is assigned to Adam. At precisely 3:50pm, Adam had received more hemorrhaging from his wounds. He's...look, I'll be blunt here, kids. Your friend is about to die. You should go in there, and say your farewells to him.

Everyone, at the same time, both accepted and rejected the fact that Adam had to die. They all headed inside Adam's room, where Adam was having his final moments of life, before he slipped into Death's arms. Violet seemed the most shocked out of everyone, as she just stared at Adam's lifeless body. She held his hand, feeling nothing but mostly cold flesh, nothing to tell her that it would be alright.

"No...Adam."

-Adam's mind-

Adam's POV

I felt my spirit come out of my body. In that moment, I saw the people I had revered as good people of this city. Closest to me was Violet, holding my hand for what seemed to be the final time for her, as she seemed to have tears flowing out of her. I tried to get her attention, but it seemed as if I wasn't there. I didn't want to lose them.

"No! Everyone! I'm right here! PLEASE LISTEN!"

I fell to my knees, crying that I would have to lose them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but it was bony to me. I realized as what was about to happen. I stood up, looking at my friends for what seemed to be the last time. I looked behind me, knowing that I was about to be taken by Death himself. I looked at him; he seemed like the Death I knew. A hooded figure with a wooden scythe. Only, he had what was a Roller of some type. I bowed my head in acceptance, before I felt a hand press to my chest. I looked up at Death, and he gave me a moment to settle anything I had with my friends. I felt my presence become more solid at the moment, but my friends still didn't see me. I saw Violet cry over me, not wanting to accept that I was dead before her eyes. I hesitated, not sure if she would feel my hand to reassure that I was still there for her. I pat her shoulder, seeing if she would respond. Her head immediately went to her shoulder, and she thought that I was still alive. She looked behind to see if I was there, but there was nothing. She looked around, trying to comprehend if she was going insane. She looked around wildly, trying to find any trace of me.

"ADAM?! WHERE ARE YOU?! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Everyone looked at her in shock, as she was talking to herself. I looked at everyone around me, before I looked at Violet. She was still crying, her eyes red from the sting of crying. I took a deep breath, and held her in my arms. I never wanted to let go, but I had to cherish what final moments I had left. I knew that Violet felt my presence, but she tried to hug what wasn't there, out of fear of going crazy. She hugged me, and she knew that I was truly there.

"Adam..."

I held her tightly, not wanting to let go. She seemed to really let herself go, as she was the only one who could understand me. I did too, as she was like me in some aspects. Everyone seemed to know that I was there, in spirit, but still there for my final moments.

Violet's POV

I looked at Adam through my tear filled eyes. Somehow, I could see Adam. Adam was still here! I didn't want to lose Adam. I didn't want to lose anyone else. I didn't care what I looked like to my friends, I only cared for Adam. I would do anything for him to come back alive. I promised myself that. I tried to embrace what was left of him, for I was about to lose him soon. I embraced him deeply, losing the sense of time in the hug. I felt him become more sad at my embrace, for he also knew that his time was limited. When I felt that I had enough, I looked at the shimmering form of Adam. Only I could see him in this state, nobody else. He was like golden dust, only able to hold himself for the slightest moment, before he broke apart in front of me, breaking my heart also. I fell to the ground, and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I looked at the body that was my friend...no, more than just a friend. Someone who always looked out for others, one that put others before himself. Taking all the pain for the safety of his own friends. I felt my friends take my arms, to try and lift me up. I sobbed with my friends, not wanting to accept the fact that we lost someone who we never thanked.

Adam's POV

I was ready. I saw that Death had awaited my moment to end, for my life to end. I looked around me for what was the final time, before Death put out his arm in front of my chest to take my soul. I readied myself for what seemed blissful death, a true feeling that I would soon be able to go onward towards the next plane. I felt Death trying to do his job, before he took out a phone. He seemed happy, if I could even describe his feeling. He looked at me through that dark hood, and readied his Roller, ready to reap my soul, and separating me from my friends. I loved them all, and I could never forget them, for they we had unforgettable adventures.

"Sorry guys..."

*SHINK*

* * *

Well...That's the way I feel it should end. Fitting. Anyways, Thanks for reviewing my story, and for reading it so far! I thank TheSwimmingSquid for helping me get my brain to start getting ideas for my story. Read his fics, they're quite nice! Again, thanks for reading. And who knows? Maybe this isn't the end of Adam...or is it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfiction**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo, and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this fanfic as profit.**

Adam's POV

I closed my eyes, ready to accept that I was going to die here. I heard the sound of Death's Roller coming down on me, before I felt myself become covered in ink from the Roller. I opened one eye cautiously, seeing myself that I was covered to the teeth with ink. Black ink covered me entirely, before the ink changed to a snow white color that reminded me of my dreaming state earlier in my mind. Fate, it would seem, would choose something else entirely different than what I was guessing.

"You...your time is not up. But beware, I WILL come back for your soul. Everyone never escapes Death. Now, leave this plane!"

Apparently, my fate was to be pushed back. Only I realize that I was pushed back to my body, and I knew that I was getting another chance to make things right. I closed my eyes, and readied to come back to the world of the living. Death had pushed me back roughly, like a shove to the ground, only, it was to my body. When I was pushed back into the world of the living, it felt like...life had been breathed inside of me once more, giving me a new purpose. I closed my eyes, hearing only the sounds of my friends sniffling at my fake death. I felt my hand being held tightly. I figured it must have been anyone really, but I knew for sure it was Violet. I do remember vividly that someone was talking to me, I think that was Leon? Maybe Inker, but I know it was somebody. I heard a voice, more deeper than what I recognize, and I knew that was my doctor that was with me. To play a little cruel joke, I calmed myself down to indicate my passing. My friends all cried at my death, and the person, or Violet, tried to shake my body to try and bring me back. The doctor turned off the machine, and my friends just fell apart. Honestly, I couldn't deal with the fact that my friends were sobbing for me. The doctor had spoken my death date, and technically, I was dead.

"Time of death...4:20pm. I'm sorry for the loss of your friend. I'll give you all a moment."

They all thought I was dead. All of my...friends. Violet seemed the most hurt, seeing as she cried on my body. I thought that the joke should end. This wasn't a joke for them.

"Adam...Adam's dead!"

She seemed hysterical for me. She did say she did like me. As a friend however. I squeezed her hand, trying to give her fleeting moment of calm. She looked at my body again, thinking that she had really gone insane, thinking up responses from me.

"Nobody says I'm dead unless I say I'm dead." I say.

I opened my eyes to look at the surprised looks on their faces. They all looked at me with wide eyes, shocked and surprised that I was alive. Legally speaking, I am dead, but that didn't stop Violet from giving the most crushing hug I had ever experienced. It didn't last for long, for she gave me a evil glare so menacing, all I saw was my life flashing again before me. In a few moments, I was about to be actually dead for real.

"YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS ENTIRE TIME? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HOLDING MY HAND AND I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T ALIVE!"

Violet pounded her fist on my chest, to let me really know what I missed. I felt guilty that I was the main reason why everyone had been worried over me. I patted her on the head to calm her down, before I looked at everyone. They were all quite relieved that I was back and alive. I was still hurting from the injuries, but I pulled through. The doctor had come in, and had a look of pure surprise on his face. I swear, when people see that you are alive, it's quite a nice feeling. He cleared his throat to speak to everyone.

"I would apologize for your friend, but it seems that you don't mind. Anyway, I have come back from the lab here to tell you news that, quite frankly, is astonishing. It seems your friend here, he's not an Inkling."

I looked at my hand, and felt my head. I guess I looked like an Inkling to them, but I sure wasn't an Inkling. I considered revealing my true form, since I was an Octarian. I decided to take off my disguise, before the doctor looked at me. His face went from a look of confusion, to a look of realization, before he went wide eyed at my true identity.

"You! You're that kid who... So this explains it. But... No, it has to be."

Everyone was kinda curious at the doctor who was talking to himself. I wouldn't blame him. After all, I am an Octarian. These guys...don't exactly like Octarians coming into their territory.

"Well, enough of that. I have come to explain the reason why your friend here is able to recover so quickly. Ordinarily, injuries on this scale would kill anyone of our kind, but I can see that he isn't one of us. Furthermore, I've analyzed your genes, and I can clearly see here that you are quite...unique, I should say."

Well, it was true, after all. I am a Hu-man, weapon of the Octarians.

"This explains why his natural recovery rate is so high! His species is part of the creatures we have studied in the past. Your friend here is an Ancient. He was made also with Octarian technology, so that could explain his traits of combat. But his Hu-man genes have overcome his Octarian side, and he isn't under control of the Octarians. Remarkable."

An Ancient? So that was what my species was really called. But... I feel as if my true species' name wasn't called Ancients. I was a Hu-man. The doctor finished reciting his report, and looked at me with a warm smile.

"You will be discharged in a few days. Then you can do whatever you wish with your friends."

The doctor walked out, leaving me and with everyone else. They all hugged me, relieved that I was still alive. Leon seemed especially relieved, since I was the first person to defend him in court. He had tears in his eyes, still getting over the fact that I had come back.

"Man...you've got to stop getting us to worry about you like that."

I laughed at the statement. After all, it wasn't exactly a joke for them. Feeling content with the world as it was, I looked at everyone with a smile that told them I didn't have a care in the world.

"Everyone...thank you. Thank you for sticking with me, through the bitter end. I cannot express my thanks as a friend, and I am indebted to you all for saving me."

I bowed my head in acceptance, and felt relieved that I could be here for them.

"Don't thank us. Thank the two Octolings that helped you. They went through a lot of things, trying to save you."

I recalled myself being carried by the two girls who had carried me throughout my journey. Miner and May, was it? Whatever the reason, I would have to thank them if I ever had my chance. But for now, I had to rest, as I was still tired from the whole ordeal. Resting my weary head on my pillow, I drifted off to a peaceful sleep, without dreams or visions haunting me. I felt at ease, knowing that I was safely back in the world of the living, and with my friends.

"But you guys have been there for me, through thick and thin. I can't express how much I can ever thank you."

They all patted me on the back, seeing that I would not stop trying to repay their support for me. They all huddled together, and I couldn't hear what they were saying. I could tell that it was quite the heated debate, but other than some small bits of talking, the only real information I got was that I attend some sort of academy with them. When they were done talking, they all had wide smiles on their faces, something that was a little too wide for me...

"Adam? Have you ever gone to school before?"

Oh. So that was what they were talking about. Speaking for myself, I didn't go to school. Heck, I didn't know what a school was like in this world. Was it like how it was when I was alive in the past? Gym and Math? Science and English? If I had to go to one of Inkopolis' schools, then I felt that I should enlist right away! I tried to get up, but Violet put a hand on me to stop me.

"Don't worry Adam, you just stay here and we will put you in our school's roster. Just remember that you have to go in your Inkling form, because most people would freak out if they saw you as a full Hu-man."

I processed everything so far. It would make sense that people would freak out, and plus, I was an Octarian. It wouldn't be exactly safe for someone of my kind to be in the same place with an Inkling. With all that, I decided to call it a day, and to hit the sack. In a few days, I would be outta here, and my new life would be beginning soon. To be honest, I was so excited, that I couldn't sleep much. But eventually, I did. My friends all said their goodbyes, all trying to get my new life a good start.

 **Few days later...**

3rd POV

As the familiar group of Inklings head towards the hospital where Adam was going to be discharged, all of them chuckled at Adam's luck of getting enrolled into their school. They headed inside the lobby, where they all waited for Adam to come out to go to school for the first time. They all chatted a little bit, about what was going to happen, what was Adam going to do in school.

"Well, I say that he will adjust to his new life rather well." Leon says.

This was accepted by the group, as Adam was very adaptive of his surroundings, and that he always did well in any situation. School was surely no different.

"I hope he gets Art with me, I need him so I can watch over him safely..." Violet says.

They all looked at Violet a little strangely. Ever since Adam almost died, Violet was like a protective big sister to Adam, never letting anyone else come close to him sometimes. Although, the same could be said for Leon, as he would have been a excellent big brother to Adam, but his hands were full with taking care of Maya. But that still didn't stop Leon from being protective to him as well.

"Well, either way, when he comes out of this hospital, I will help him in school, and none of you can say either. Plus, Science seems most natural for him." Leon states.

This earned a furious look from Violet, as she wanted to help Adam first, before anyone else.

"Who do you think you are? I will help him, nobody else! Art seems good for him anyway."

"Oh yeah? Science is the best subject!"

"SCIENCE!"

"ART!"

"SCIENCE!"

"ART!"

"SCIENCE!

"ART!"

The exchange went on for some time, before the two were locked in a mental battle of the ages, and the group could see what was electrical sparks firing from their foreheads. Adam walked out to see what was happening between Leon and Violet. Adam could only look at them, with a puzzled look that told the others of what was going on.

"Uh...guys? You do realize i'm right here? I am going to school, well...at least trying school. What's going on here anyways?" Adam asks.

Mio and Inker looked at the mental battle between Violet and Leon, like a tennis match. It was coming to no end of it, and the three looked at them like a bomb was going to blow.

"Oh, you know...the usual, bro. Leon thinks that Science is better than Art, and Violet is saying that Art is better than Science. Y'know... the usual debate." Inker explains.

Adam looked at the two, sighed for his friends, and decided to intervene. Breaking up the fight, Leon and Violet were still at each other's throats, trying to prove that their side was better than the other.

"Guys! Guys! Can't we just settle this in an orderly manner?" Adam said plainly. The two looked at Adam, before looking back at each other, and nodded in acknowledgement of the idea.

"What subject do you think is better, Adam? Science?" Leon asks.

"Choose Art, it's better than some boring lessons on atoms." Violet counters.

Adam looked at Violet strangely, due to the remark she had just made about studying him.

"Excuse me? You have a subject based on me?" Adam asks, flustered at the thought of a whole class studying him in any way. Violet shook her head rapidly, not wanting to embarrass Adam with the matter.

"No,no! I meant atoms, you know, atoms? Building blocks for all matter?" Violet explains.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief, just confused at the same sounding words. Taking all the questions in, Adam could only take one side, and one side only. Leon and Violet looked at him with intense eyes, not backing down from their question. Adam nervously looked towards Mio and Inker for support, but the two just looked at him and shook their heads, sorry for abandoning their friend.

"Well? Which one is it?! Choose, Adam!"

Adam looked back and forth between the options. Not able to choose clearly, Adam spoke whatever came first in his mind, and hoped that it was enough to make the two murderous figures calm down.

"SCIENCE! I CHOOSE SCIENCE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AGAIN!"

A moment of silence went through the room, with everyone hearing what Adam had just shouted out. He had chosen Science, and the argument was settled. At least, for Leon. For Violet, it was an altogether different matter. She emitted an aura so horrible, so intent on being right, that the hospital lights flickered in her rage from the betrayal of her friend.

"WE WILL SEE ABOUT THIS! SPLATFEST WILL DETERMINE THE TRUE WINNER OF THIS MATCH, LEON! And... i'm taking Adam with me anyways!" Violet shouted.

Adam only was able to look at everyone with a confused look, before Violet took him and left a smoky afterimage of him puzzled at the action taken. Everyone looked at each other wit confused faces, before they all shrugged and went on to meet Violet and Adam at school.

As Violet held Adam's hand and sped through Inkopolis to head to school, Adam saw the familiar signs of the plaza coming up again, as he tried to decipher the words plastered on the billboards and signs. They sped by, not caring that Adam was practically being dragged most of the time to keep up with Violet. They finally stopped in front of a building that had what was basically a park for the front yard. Puffing and groaning, Adam put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. When he was done calming himself down, Adam took a look around him. Countless Inkling boys and girls alike were all flowing in and out of the institution before them, and Violet was in the middle of the crowd, beaming proudly at Adam for coming to school for the first time.

"So? What do you think of the school? It's pretty nice, isn't it!"

Adam gawked at the sheer size of the student body; a steady stream of students coming and going was coming to no end, and the students seemed to have a uniform, mostly the girls however, but some boys here and there did wear the uniform. Strangely, the uniforms the students wore jogged Adam's memories a bit, having recalled that some people he had met previously had been in his first Turf War. Thinking that it was simply nothing, Adam went inside the building with Violet. If the outside was nice, the inside was even more nice, as it had all the amenities of a school, yet the decor had a modern feel to it. Adam gawked at the sights the school had to offer. Their short tour ended quickly, with Violet bringing Adam to a classroom with Inklings inside.

"Adam, wait here for a bit. I'm going to let the teacher know that you are here, okay?"

Adam nodded, before Violet went inside to inform the teacher of Adam's arrival. Adam took a few deep breaths, not sure why he was nervous going to school. Here he was, going to school for the first time in his life. It was both an exciting thought and an anxious one. Adam never really fit in with inkling society. He was after all, an Octarian by blood, but still Hu-man. The teacher inside cleared his throat to get the classroom's attention.

"Students! Today, as you all know, is the day our new student comes in to our school! I expect you all to treat him with respect as a classmate, and to help this new student."

Adam's whole figure was shaking at the thought of socializing with other inklings like himself. His first time for school, and he was a nervous wreck. The teacher called out for him to enter, and Adam took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Student? Are you there? You can come in, you know. No need to be shy now."

With shaking steps, Adam stepped inside of the room, head down to try and calm himself. Adam heard others snickering at his shyness, and Adam felt more nervous by the minute. He stopped in front of the teacher's desk, trying to be as calm about the whole matter as possible. The teacher sensed his uneasiness, and put a hand on Adam's head to calm him down.

"It's alright, you're with me! I will take care of your education, and I can take care of you. Now, what's your name?"

Adam stuttered nervously at the question. Battling against Octarians and other creatures? No problem. But asked for his name? Nope, sorry. Adam tried to speak his name, before looking up at the crowd of inklings like him. Over in the middle, Adam could see Violet giving him a thumbs-up to encourage Adam.

"My name...my name is Adam. Pleased to meet you..."

Adam stood up straighter to see the room more clearly, and saw that all his friends were in the same class with him. Adam brightened up at the sight of his familiar friends, and saw them waving frantically at him, smiling at him. Adam turned to the teacher and looked at her. An adult Inkling with short tentacles, her color was turquoise blue. Her eyes themselves were a sky blue, enchanting to look at for some times. Adam was directed to a seat next to Violet, to which she blushed at the prospect of being next to Adam. Adam walked over to his seat, and sat down with Violet, smiling like crazy to her. Violet blushed more madly and looked away, embarrassed at him sitting next to her. Adam set up all his stuff and immersed himself in the subject they had, History.

"Class, today, we shall learn about the species of the past, the Ancients. What can anyone tell me of them?"

One student rose their hand to answer 's question. "Well, they were bi-pedal creatures that walked on land."

The teacher nodded, satisfied with the answer given. She asked another question for the class.

"What did they do to become extinct?"

Adam furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, trying to remember anything linked to his past. He remembered some bits of information here and there, but nothing that would really do any justice to the question. Adam thought hard, and finally came up with an answer for the teacher.

"Perhaps...they simply died out because they didn't have the ability to adapt and survive the changes of the world?"

The teacher looks at Adam, smiling at his answer. Adam felt that he had answered correctly, and sighed, being able to at least know some facts.

"Why do we find fossils of them?"

Adam knew this one straight of the bat, and answered.

"They were fossilized because of the years spent calcifying them in dirt, rock, and other materials."

"Correct! You sure know your history, Adam."

The students awed and oohed at Adam's knowledge of the past. The kids looked at him, seeming to want him for help on their homework. After the questions had ceased, they day had gone by, with Adam feeling happy and content with his new life. But after the history on his species, he felt that there was something more to his past that met the eye. Something that was much more deeper than anyone could guess. Only Adam could decipher the true meaning.

"Now...can anyone tell me what would happen if one of these Ancients were to come to our city?"

One student was eager to answer, not letting Adam have time to answer.

"They would be confused, scared, and above all else, afraid of our kind. They wouldn't be able to learn properly, socialize with our kind, and they can't even be a squid. Seems like we have advanced, didn't we guys?" The inkling laughed at his comment, seeming carefree of the world.

Adam seemed down at the comment, seeing that his kind was inferior to them, and therefore, he was inferior to them. Adam scooted farther away from Violet, seeing as she was an Inkling that was more superior to him. Violet saw Adam become more sad at the harsh truth. Not one to let someone be alone, Violet hugged Adam to calm him down.

"Adam...don't let the past define you. You are better than that. I like you, Adam."

"You mean... i'm not inferior?"

Violet nodded."Mhm. I like you Adam, and I really do like you. More than a friend..." Violet said the last part of her sentence softly, not enough for Adam to hear. With that said, Adam and Violet tried to focus on the lesson at hand for the rest of class.

* * *

SURPRISE! YOU THOUGHT I HAD KILLED HIM OFF, DIDN'T I?! Nah man, I'm not that cruel. I can't kill off my main character, besides, what kind of a writer would I be if I did that? Well, thanks for reading Co-Existence, and for staying with me this far. I know some of you...(glares at someone) thought that I had killed Adam, but what would be the purpose of that? Anyways, drop a comment or review, whichever you like, and thanks for reading.

After the events of a near death experience, Adam is left to have his new life come to him, given to him by his friends, and is taken towards a new, and brighter future. Even though Adam isn't an Inkling, he finds joy in the little things that life offers to him. With new friends to make, and to meet, it seems that Adam has someone who would be with him, someone who would always watch over him, even though he doesn't realize it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfiction**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo, and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this fanfic as profit.**

 **-Relaxing-**

It had been a lax day so far for Adam. Time flew by as the subjects he had learned had gone by quickly. Lunch had just begun, and Adam had gotten lost trying to find his way back to his classroom to eat in silence. Along the way, Adam had been spotted by a familiar face, who had battled against him in his first Turf War.

"Adam! Adam! Wait up, I want to properly...Adam!"

Mika had come up to Adam, puffing from the run that she had to do to catch up to Adam. Clutching her stomach to take breaths, Mika dusted off her uniform, trying to smarten herself up. Adam tilted his head in confusion of the girl who seemed to know him. Trying to remember where she had seen him, Adam drew a blank trying to remember.

"Sorry, miss... I can't say I have met you, heck, I'm the new kid here!" Adam says sheepishly.

"It's me, Mika! You know, your first team you battled against in your first Turf War? The one where you were the only one left on your team?" Mika explained.

Adam's lightbulb lit up as he remembered that he was indeed acquainted with her. But Adam seems to remember that there was more people that he had met when fighting against them.

"Oh! You're that girl who I shot first! Sorry about that. Um... Weren't there more of you girls?" Adam asks.

Mika nodded, making Adam believe that he just wasn't going crazy or anything. With that matter cleared up, Adam had a second question to ask Mika.

"Um...Mika? Do you know where the lunchroom is? I'm new to this place. I want to get around the school."

Mika nodded happily, guiding Adam through a set of hallways to guide him to the lunchroom. Along the way, Mika told Adam of the different classes that the students would be taking year round.

"And that is Turf War Tactics 101, and over there is Home Economics. And over there, is...well, how can I tell you? It's Inklish class."

"Inklish? What is that? Something like English?"

"Well, Inklish is the language we're speaking now. You can understand Inklish, right?"

Adam never really thought about learning the language of the land. Inklish was a foreign concept for Adam, as he had the translator in his watch to communicate verbally, but not in written language.

"Yeah, I can speak it... But I can't understand it when it's written. Is that strange, Mika?"

Mika looked at Adam in disbelief. All this Inkling technology, and he couldn't learn the native language of Inklings? A strange thought.

"Well... Not really. It is, sure, but...I dunno. I've just never seen anyone who couldn't understand Inklish. We're exposed to it 24/7. Well, hold that thought. We're here, Adam."

The two stopped in front of two doors, leading into a room that was like any lunchroom:messy and sticky. Adam saw that everyone had gone silent when he had entered the room.

 _"Oh no...What did I do wrong this time?! Do I have food in my teeth? Did I drop something? Did I disrespect someone?"_ Adam thought.

The silence was so thick, you could hear crickets cutting the atmosphere with a butter knife. The students all looked at Adam with strange looks, before realizing who he was.

 _Hey, it's that kid who helped Leon get out of jail!_

 _I heard he won his first Turf War all by himself!_

 _I heard he was friends with the Squid Sisters!_

Countless remarks all came to Adam, before the all came up to him and started praising him for saving Leon, who was pretty much known by the school. Adam felt relieved that he didn't do anything wrong, and felt Mika lead him away to a table, introducing Adam to Mika's group.

"Adam, these are my friends, Ki, Mirai, and Asuna. You know...we didn't really introduce ourselves after that battle we had. Sit down with us!" Mika patted the seat next to her, telling Adam to sit down next to her.

They all started taking out various lunches of their own, and started eating their respective lunches. Adam sat in silence, not sure of what to do, as he didn't bring a lunch of his own. He fidgeted on the matter, enough for Mika to notice his uneasiness.

" _Poor guy… all by himself on his first day at school, and with no food? I don't let anyone go hungry at my school. I know! I'll ask the group to give him some money or something, that'll help."_ Mika thought.

Mika cleared her throat after taking a few bites of her lunch to get the group's attention. All eyes fell on her to listen to whatever she had to say. Putting a hand on Adam's back, Adam immediately straightened up, due to someone rubbing his back, and it was making him rather uncomfortable.

"Adam…where's your lunch? Don't you have anything to eat?" Mika asked.

Adam put his head down, silent about the question. The group looked at Adam, not relenting that he still had to answer. Mika put her lunch down, composed and serious about the whole matter.

"Adam. Have you had anything to eat today?"

Adam's head lowered even more, not wanting to let anyone know that he actually hadn't eaten in a few weeks, which was almost impossible to do.

"N…no…" Adam says softly.

The group went silent, even with the ambient sounds of other chatter and inklings nearby. Adam started to stand up to leave quickly, but Mika had other plans for him.

"Adam…at our school, we expect everyone to help each other out. That means we will get you something to eat. Now, what do you want to eat?"

Adam went silent again, not wanting to get anything big to eat. Thinking of the most simplistic thing he could think of, Adam asked for a glass of water. Mika frowned at the request, shaking her head at the request.

"…fine. I'll definitely get you something to eat." And with that, Mika strode off, having a mind of her own of what to order for Adam.

Mika went up to the register to order a meal that could easily feed Adam five times over. Not wanting to skimp out on feeding Adam, Mika started muttering orders to the cashier, not missing a beat of what she had ordered. She was still going and going, until Adam's attention was diverted to the other girls talking between themselves. They were talking in hushed voices, and they were huddled together.

"I heard he was the one who had defended Leon in that court battle. You think a guy like him knows how to participate in professional Turf Wars?" Ki asked.

"I don't know. I did hear that he was part of the reason why the Octarians were defeated…" Asuna answered.

"Wait, what?!" Ki exclaims.

"Get outta here, you have ink in your ears, Asuna!" Mirai said.

Asuna shook her head rapidly at the accusation."No, it's true! I heard that he was originally an Octarian, and besides, didn't he declare that he was? It was on live television, heck, even the Squid Sisters saw the broadcast!" Asuna backed up her argument with recent facts of days gone past, and this turned the girl's attention to Adam, who was smiling to nobody in particular. They all looked at Adam with strange looks on their faces, not sure if Asuna was just imagining things. To them, Adam looked like any regular teenage Inkling boy. A plain white shirt, with black shorts, but Adam wore pants, which was unusual, as Inkopolis was quite hot in the daytime. His hairstyle was the same as every boy in Inkopolis; tied up with a hair band.

"Asuna…he just looks like an ordinary boy to me. You sure you're just going cuckoo?" Mirai asked.

Asuna, tired of being told that it wasn't true, decided to think up a plan to get Adam to back her up. She thought of a plan that would work, without fail. With a grin, she had a plan that would lure Adam to her whims, to tell the truth.

"I know… let's just ask him, see if he is an Octarian. And gals, I've never seen an inkling boy have a wristwatch, everyone has an I-Squid for that reason. Let's go and ask him after school, okay?" Asuna said.

The girls all nodded in agreement of Asuna's idea, and Mika came back with two trays of food, headed towards their table. Adam saw the amount of food he was getting, and started to panic. Ki put a hand on Adam to calm him down, so that he would feel safe in the moment. Adam sat down, waiting for Mika to serve the food.

"Okay, Adam. What I have for you is a basic appetizer, just some kelp chips, salted and fried, and your main course is this sushi plate, completed with a dessert of Octopie! Now, eat up!" Mika plopped down next to Adam, who looked at the food in front of him.

"Um…Mika, you sure about giving me this much food? I'm really not that hungry, you know."

"Adam…I already paid for it. You're either eating it yourself, or I'm going to personally spoon feed you." Mika said with a smile that seemed too straight for Adam, as he got the true meaning behind it. Panicking once more, Adam tried to eat, but couldn't even hold the utensils right. Mika sighed at his clumsiness, and proceeded to feed Adam the food.

"Open up Adam!" Mika ordered Adam to stop struggling, before she fed the food to Adam. Adam blushed at the prospect of being fed by someone else, as he usually ate alone by himself. Mika giggled at the sight, before turning into a shade of red from feeding Adam. The girls were all giggling at the exchange, seeing two potential Inklings become a couple. Adam had finished what was left of the food, and felt satisfied at the end of the meal. Adam turned away from the group, embarrassed that he had to endure being spoon-fed by a girl.

"Now wasn't that a delicious meal? You feeling full now Adam?" Mika asked happily.

Adam did feel satisfied from the meal. Adam looked to Mika to express his thanks to Mika, who blushed at the gratitude she was getting. She laughed it off, having a good time generally. It was time to set the plan in action set by Asuna. She assumed a more serious position to choose, and Adam felt that the atmosphere had become more serious, and that now was not the time to be silly. Everyone else sensed the change in the air, and followed suit. With all changes made to her liking, Asuna started to look at Adam with purpose, with intent to find out any mysteries this new student had.

"So, Adam…Where did you come from?" Asuna asks.

A confrontation. Adam knew right there and then that he was going to be assaulted with questions that would pertain to his past, and to reveal what identity he truly was. Adam knew not to reveal too much, just be concise with his answers, and to get it over with.

"Er…I was born here…" Adam states.

Asuna knew that it was a total lie, but she thought it best to lead Adam into a false sense of security, and looked at her friends. They all smirked at Adam's sweet, sweet and gullible innocence. She almost felt guilty for the questions she was about to ask. Almost. Nodding to Adam, Asuna decided to become more relaxed in her position, to lead Adam on.

"Oh. Well…What do you think about our city?" Asuna asks.

Adam smiled at the question, for he had found out so far that the city was quite pleasant, sure it was loud, but pleasant nonetheless.

"Well…Inkopolis is quite the prosperous city, one that I wish I could have found out sooner. It really is a nice place to be in, shops that tailor to each specific need, restaurants that give plenty of food, and the people here are quite sociable. Sure, you guys are a little bit eccentric, but that's also part of the charm this city has." Adam had no end of praise to the city, and would not stop commenting on the city, until he was stopped by Asuna.

"Well…How did you get here, Adam?"

The questions kept going more and more personal, as they all tried to pry into Adam's life, not for the purpose of harm, but rather, for the sake of curiosity, and to quell any questions they had for Adam. He kept trying to diffuse the questions by saying nonchalant things, but to no avail. Asuna was still determined to know exactly who Adam really was, and she would not stop until she had her answers.

"Hm. Fine. Adam…Who are you then?" Asuna decided to not beat around the bush anymore, and try and press Adam. Adam was caught off guard by the sudden change of questioning, and Asuna caught on.

"Well? Is it true that you are an Octarian?! Are you or are you not?!" Asuna started speaking more fiercely, while Adam was feeling ever more scared, being interrogated by these girls. They started to look at him more strangely, and Adam felt more like an outsider by their voices, until…

"That's enough, Asuna!"

Violet had seen what was going on, and rushed to Adam's side, like a big sister protecting her little brother. Seeing Adam clearly hurt to the point of crying, Violet glared at her friends.

"Can't you see that he is just trying to fit in with us?! He has had enough already, trying to live with us as part Octarian!"

As Asuna finally realized her mistakes of trying to pry into Adam's personal life, she hung her head in shame, but was soon stopped by Adam.

"No, Violet…they deserve to know, and after all, I'm just trying to live my life, you know? And if I gotta tell someone my life, then, I might as well. It's alright by me, Violet." Adam pushed Violet aside gently, not wanting to agitate the situation further, as Violet was ready to take names.

"Well, I'm an Octarian, yes, but I am also a Hu-man. I was the Octarians' secret weapon originally, but I broke free, and fled. After I had betrayed the Octarians, their leader decided to come and hunt me down like the traitor i was labeled to them. I fought him, and emerged victorious. Afterwords, I had discovered by one of my friends, that Leon was framed for a crime he didn't commit. I volunteered to be his defence, and I was revered as the youngest lawyer to find out the real culprit. But as the media found me, I...well, I can't really say so here, and also...well...I don't know you people enough. Sorry, I just can't really show my...talents."

As the girls sat there, taking in Adam's story, Asuna seemed the most interested, as Adam was already pretty famous, but for the wrong reasons. He was just 14. He was just a regular Inkling boy, just like the rest of his kind. But under the surface, Adam was vastly different from the rest of the inklings. He was a super soldier, a weapon devised for the downfall of the Inklings. But, it was not to be. For Adam did not want to fight and hurt innocent inklings, inklings that helped him in his times of need. As Adam closed his story to his audience, the group of girls gawked at his story, amazed that a inkling boy could do all these things, and still live a normal life. From this point, Asuna had a respect for him, for trying to live Inkling life, but as an Octarian.

"Well, I'm sorry for prying into your life so suddenly, when we just met... I think we should just enjoy our break, then I'll help you in Gym next, okay Adam? Will you let me do that for you?" Asuna offered.

Adam smiled at the prospect of someone who wanted to help him out, and happily took the offer, until he saw Violet fuming at the friendly exchange. He sheepishly looked at Violet, giving a apologetic look to her, as if to say he was sorry. The group quickly finished their lunches, before the lunch bell rang, signalling others to head to their next classes. Cleaning up their messes, Asuna put her hand out, to guide Adam to the gym. He took her hand, not noticing a very jealous Violet seeing Adam hold hands. She caught herself however, and decided to take a step back, and think why was she thinking such thoughts.

" _Wait...Why am I so jealous? It's not like I like him or anything..._ but I do. Adam _hit it off with Asuna, maybe she's more feminine? Is she more pretty perhaps? Am I pretty enough? Why do I think this way? Is her chest more developed than mine? Am I pretty?"_ As Violet thought them, she bumped into Adam's back, falling, but caught on by hugging Adam's body. Adam froze up, not being used to being hugged suddenly. Asuna's group stopped to look at the sudden couple. They all laughed at Adam's predicament, seeing both the young inklings having ink coming out of their noses. Laughing their sides away, Violet silently appreciated Adam for being there. The two parted, blushing madly at the sudden embrace, and walked on to their next class. As they walked in, the bell had rang, signalling the beginning of the next class.

"Alright, taking roll call!"

The teacher quickly sped off names, ticking them on a board as he went. When attendance was done, the class went onto their main subject, which was the arts of defense from the past. The teacher demonstrated a few moves, telling precisely to the class what to do. Adam went off to his own to try out, and found that he was most natural with the arts. The teacher noticed his natural affinity for the art, and walked over to him to praise him.

"Well son, looks like you are a natural fighter! You train often?"

Adam forgot that he was a natural soldier, knowing full well that he had fighting skills from being Octarian. He had to stop himself from being so proficient, but couldn't, as the teacher whistled for everyone to look at Adam's fighting prowess.

"Ok class, let's take a look at Adam's skill in fighting. Can I get a volunteer from the class?" The teacher asked.

Violet quickly raised her hand, wanting to spar with Adam. The teacher selected her, and stood and walked over to Adam. She went into a battle stance, ready to take on Adam. Adam felt the tension in the room rise, and that all eyes were on him. Preparing himself, he also went into a stance that would best serve his abilities.

"Fight!"

Adam stood still, while Violet dashed towards Adam, trying to intimidate Adam. Adam foresaw the feint coming towards his right, and parried the attack, before extending his left arm for a straight cross. Violet noticed this too, and ducked to try and uppercut Adam. Adam saw the punch, and back flipped to avoid the attack. The class oohed at Adam's abilities, not knowing that he could do a lot more. When Adam readied himself, he dashed towards Violet instead, taking the offensive. By doing a series of rapid jabs, Violet had to block most of them, not realizing that the attacks were a distraction, before Adam tried to grapple Violet. Violet was lucky enough to notice the attack, before she took the arm that Adam was going to grapple with, and countered it by reversing the grapple. Now, she was the one who had Adam in her arms. Adam struggled to break free from the grip, but Violet had other things in mind. Thinking it was a little joke, she turned Adam around, to face him. Adam looked confused for a moment, before Adam realized what she was going to do. And in front of a class, no less.

"WAIT NO-MMPH" Adam began.

She went and planted a firm kiss to Adam on the mouth. The class went into a state of uproar, seeing a relationship emerge from the two inklings. Violet looked at Asuna, who was smirking at Violet, silently congratulating her for her advances. Adam ripped free from the sudden embrace, before staggering backwards from Violet's grip. Violet smirked, knowing that she now had the upper hand.

"H-Hey! That was a cheap shot, Violet!" Adam stuttered.

"All's fair in love and war, isn't it Adam?"

Adam went silent, steeling himself and focusing to end the match quickly. Pushing himself off the mat, he dashed madly at Violet, determined to finish the match. As he dashed closer and closer, Adam tripped, taking Violet with him in his fall. Adam blushed once more, even turning more red than Violet, who saw the position they were in.

 _Oh my..._

 _Ooh, love on the battlefield._

 _Shut up!_

Adam stressed at the sudden contact, before slapping Violet softly, and standing up, leaving a flustered Violet. Adam extended a hand, Violet taking it to help herself up. They looked at each other with the utmost seriousness of faces, before stepping back to give room. A few moments passed, each other focusing their last attack. They both knew that this had to end. Charging at each other wildly to finish the match, Adam stopped just short of Violet, braced himself for the incoming Inkling, and proceeded to do a jumping uppercut.

"SHORYUKEN!"

The class winced at the sudden comeback from Adam, and all of them looked at Violet, who seemed to fly gracefully, yet was defeated by the new student. Adam heaved, realizing what he had just done. Gasping at Violet, Adam broke through the crowd, trying to get to Violet. Violet...wasn't breathing, and Adam was sent into a state of worry, worried that he had potentially knocked out Violet. Pushing the class aside, Adam knelt beside Violet, trying to get any response out of her. Adam put an ear to Violet, trying to hear her breathe. No breath came out to assure Adam, and it sent him into a state of panic.

"VIOLET! DAMMIT!"

Adam's training instincts kicked in; he calmed himself down to assess the situation. Gone was the shy, kind person that they all knew. Even Asuna sensed the change from Adam, and knew that she was about to see Adam's true colors. Adam, knowing that Violet wasn't breathing, decided to do CPR on Violet, not caring that others were watching. Even the teacher didn't know what to do.

" _Ok, the first thing is to commence CPR on Violet."_ Adam thought.

Looking over her body to see if anything else was damaged, Adam unconsciously nose bled, but knew that it was for saving Violet. Deeming that everything was in order, Adam put his lips on Violet's mouth, breathing into her. No response. Adam commenced to push Violet's chest, in trying to get her conscious. Still nothing. Adam kept getting more and more frustrated, not wanting to lose anyone close to him.

"DAMMIT! C'MON! DON'T LEAVE ME, DAMMIT VIOLET!"

Adam breathed into Violet one more time, before her eyes opened up to see Adam was kissing. Blushing madly, Adam had a face of worry, not sure if Violet was going to need to go to a hospital. A hand from Violet got Adam's attention, who looked at her, and saw a smiling, yet blushing Violet. Adam was relieved that he had potentially saved a life, and was relieved that he could save someone dear to him. He hugged Violet tightly, not wanting to lose Violet. Asuna looked at the collected inkling that was Adam. Adam, to onlookers, was like a cold, calculating machine, only taking care of the person in front of Adam. Well, minus the cold. Asuna looked at them, knowing full well that Adam was now in the clutches of a girl, and would never be let go until the end of time. But for now...they would just appreciate the time they had, hugging.

"I...I thought i had lost you, Violet. Forgive me for knocking you unconscious like that. I don't want to lose you." Adam hugged Violet ever so tightly, embracing the fact that she was still here. Violet could only return the hug, as she felt happy that Adam was hers. Adam couldn't see the gleeful smile on Violet's face as he hugged her, knowing that Adam did care for her. More as a friend.

" _YES! Adam is MINE now! I'm so happy he really likes me! I mean, I know that me falling unconscious was just a trick, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do! Ah...Adam."_ Violet happily thought.

The teacher cleared his throat, and that got the couple to break apart. Looking at each other awkwardly, Adam was still relieved that Violet was still here with him, to help in the new world that he would have to live in. The teacher quickly called them all to go and change, before Adam looked at Violet.

"Um...listen, Violet. I, uh...I'm really sorry for hitting you like that." Adam held one arm tentatively, not wanting to hurt Violet's feelings.

"Look, you just went full Octarian on me, but at least you didn't kill me or anything like that. You saved me, and I got a free kiss out of it." Violet said.

That comment sent Adam into a stuttering state of blushing, before Violet laughed it off, kidding around with Adam. Adam felt that it wasn't a joke however, and realized that maybe, just maybe, Violet did like him more than a friend. Did she? Whatever the reason, it would have to wait, as they had to change for the end of school.

-In the Octarian-Sharkai base-

Eve was overlooking the results of the training program that she had her troops run. She seemed satisfied with the results, all of them excelling in their fields. But what caught her attention was that the Sharkai in particular had been the best out of her troops, even more so than her. Realizing that they were to soon betray them, Eve had to quickly think of a way to get the Octarians to be the true rulers. While she had readied her troops to invade, she looked around her, before looking through her notes about her weapon. But, even the Sharkai were also smart;as they too, had a weapon of their own, which was right under their noses. DJ Octavio. The Sharkai knew that DJ Octavio would be motivated by revenge, as he was destroyed and wounded badly by Adam. By manipulating DJ Octavio's emotions, the Sharkai could use him to become a great weapon of destruction. As Eve and the Sharkai General stood side by side, the Sharkai General smiled evilly, knowing that he could easily kill Eve right here and then.

"What is so funny, Sharkai?" Eve spat.

The Sharkai chuckled darkly, for he knew that he was the truly dominant one.

"Please, call me Ryker. And it's about this feeble force we have to fight, if you must know." Ryker coolly said.

Eve, not sure if Ryker was merely joking, knew that Ryker was being smug about his truth. But she decided to shrug it off, seeing that she didn't want to agitate Ryker anyways.

"So, when do we invade, Eve? When do we crush our enemies under our heels, victorious of our conquest, hmm!?"

Ryker was an odd Sharkai, even more so than some soldiers that Eve had met. Not caring that Ryker could be maniacal, Eve turned away from him, walking to a different part of the base, just as long she was away from the Sharkai. She only heard Ryker laugh, as she got chills sent down her spine, the laugh sounding demonic in nature. Ryker was left alone, to his own thoughts.

" _Oh, the foolish girl...she thinks that her species will rule over us? HA! A FOOLISH THOUGHT! WE, THE SHARKAI, WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH OVER ANY WEAKLING, EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING OUR ALLIES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Ryker's laughter could be heard throughout the whole complex, the laugh bounding off walls for the Octarians to hear. It demoralized them, knowing that the Sharkai could easily overpower them. But hope, had to endure...

* * *

FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE UPDATES! School has really bogged me down as of late, and I had no choice but to postpone the next chapter. But it was to try and make the story more rich and involving. Also, part of the reason why I couldn't post, is because I'm making other fanfics as well, concerning with Splatoon. It will be just as involving, I promise that! Thanks so much for staying with me this far guys, can't tell you guys how much I appreciate it.

As Adam relaxes and winds down, he realizes that he is becoming more and more aware of his environment, and notices a certain someone admiring him, coming ever so close to him. With new friends, Adam finally realizes that he can live a normal life, but can he forget his past? And what is the Sharkai-Octarian force doing manipulating DJ Octavio?


	15. Chapter 15

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon FanFiction**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo, and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this fanfic as profit.**

- **Prelude to Love?** -

Adam had just finished school for the first time, and did he feel very comfortable from the experience. Really nice students... With damn good food, for a cafeteria anyways...and Adam had just gotten his first kiss stolen by Violet, whom he deeply cared about. Just friendly kiss, however. After school, Adam had walked around Inkopolis for a while, just admiring the scenery around him. His stroll soon ended, when he heard his stomach grumble again.

" _Wow...I guess sparring with Violet really took a lot of energy from me...wonder if I should go to Mcdolans..."_ Adam kept wondering all the possible locations, and decided to stop at a simple cafe, meant for lounging and relaxation, Inkbucks.

He walked in, smelling coffee and pastries waft into his nose. Ordering a simple muffin, he sat down in a corner booth, where nobody would be able to recognize him easily. Adam always was a loner, never to socialize with Inklings or Octarians. He heard the door open, and three people strolled in, two which he could vaguely recognize, one was in a hoodie, and one was wearing a medical mask. And there was one whom he knew for giving him a drink earlier, when he had done his mission for the Octarians. Spyke. Waving him to his booth, Adam sat face to face with him, trying to repay him for his money.

"Um, Sir? I know you don't recognize me, but do you remember when the invasion happened a few days ago?" Adam asked.

Spyke nodded his head slowly, a man of few words to strangers. Adam had reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a fistful of coins, and gave it to Spyke.

"Well...I'm that kid who you gave a coin to. It's only fair that I repay you for your kindness, Spyke. Here, take a bite of my food, I'm not hungry anyway." Adam began to push his muffin to him, when Spyke had put a hand on his wrist, gently stopping him.

"S'all right, I don't eat that much. But you, love, you need this money more than I do. I thank you for your offer, mate, I really do, but I don't like being repaid. It's only natural to help others, know what I'm saying?" Spyke had spoken to Adam, but Adam was still intent on helping him.

The two other girls had taken notice of Spyke talking to someone they knew, and nodded. Walking over to the two, who were in a heated debate of gentlemen manners, they both leaned over the table, stopping whatever argument they had. They shut their mouths, trying not to be loud, before the two girls looked at Adam.

"Well well well...look who we have here. Isn't he just cute?" The hooded girl said.

"Sister, please. You just met this boy. Don't tell me you're already infatuated with him?"

Infatuation? Adam seemed alarmed that already someone was falling in love with him. He thought that love at first sight, apparently, was real in Inkopolis. Adam said hello, and the hooded girl kept squealing about him talking to her.

"Oh my gosh, he said hi to me Marie!" The hooded girl exclaimed.

" _Marie? Where have I heard that name before? I know I heard it somewhere..."_ Adam thought.

The masked girl shushed the hooded girl, due to everyone looking at them strangely. Adam knew that he had recognized them from somewhere, but he couldn't recall now. They both looked at Adam, seeing how long the penny would drop for him. Adam had a look of confusion, followed by a look of concentration, ending at a look of realization of who they really were.

"Are you both the...Squid Sisters?" Adam asks softly.

Callie and Marie nodded, safe that Adam could be trusted to know their identities. They took off their masks, and revealed their faces only, but it was enough to eliminate any chance of doubt. They both sat down to both sides of Adam, and started to chat with him about the finer points of Inkling life, including some romance. Spyke was leaving, bidding Adam a good day. That left Adam with two idols that were sitting down with him, and they soon started asking questions of who he had a crush on.

"So, Adam? Do you like anybody? Do you have a crush?" Callie asked.

Adam had little idea of what a crush was, but he somehow knew that a crush was someone who he cared for. And that meant almost everyone. At least, that was what Adam thought.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Adam had become embarrassed at the declaration, and Callie was on him faster than a Kraken, ready to get him to spill the beans.

"Ooh, he does! Tell me, tell me! Who's your crush? Or is it...crushes? Ooh, this is exciting!" Callie shook in her seat as she thought who caught Adam's attention.

Adam twiddled his thumbs, embarrassed and blushing at the idol. Callie took this as a sign to lean closer to Adam, to try and get more out of Adam. Adam started sweating nervously, even more so under Callie's gaze.

"Alright alright! I...I have one on you. And Marie, to be honest." Adam put down his head in shame from declaring such a thing, and it caught Callie and Marie's attention to the shying boy.

Callie smirked at Adam, knowing that he was one of the countless fans who had said they had a crush on them as well. Marie had looked away, not wanting to show anything to Adam, but Adam had caught Marie's reaction as well.

"Adam...you know how many fans of our say that to us, right?" Callie said.

Adam nodded, still looking away from them.

"We know we have many fans who say this to us, but...we care for you too, more so than others, Adam. You helped Akane for us. That makes you our friend we gotta take care of, you know?"

Adam had looked to Callie, and saw that her face had really meant it. Adam smiled weakly back, but still sulked from the moment that he had almost left Akane to die from DJ Octavio, had he not had intervened and saved her. Callie and Marie had to return the favour someday, and that would be today. Callie looked to Marie, who seemed to think the same idea, and decided to take Adam for a trip.

"C'mon, Adam! We're going to take you on an adventure!" Marie said.

Adam was puzzled at the sudden change of his plans. "I'm going on an adventure?"

"You are, whether you like it or not!" Callie took Adam's hand and led them out of the shop, taking a very confused Adam with them.

"I'm going on an adventure!" Adam boldly exclaimed.

From there, the day was a blur as Adam was taken to various shops and restaurants, as Callie and Marie paid for all of his expenses, even though Adam had wanted to pay for himself. They stopped at a clothing store that was known for having the latest fashions, and Adam was taken by Callie to look at clothes that she wanted, and Adam felt they looked a little...skimpy to some people. Callie was oblivious to the looks that some boys were giving her when she had selected some outfits. Adam, being a noticeable person to Callie, went up to her to tell her of the looks she was getting.

"Um, Callie? Look around you for a second." Adam said softly.

Callie had looked up from her outfit, to see that boys were giving lecherous looks at her,along with grabby gestures. Callie had suddenly become afraid of the crowd, and hugged Adam from the fear of the crowd watching her. Adam didn't expect Callie, a idol to be scared of such a trivial thing, but Adam felt it was best if he should comfort her at the moment.

"Callie?" Adam asked. "Callie! I'm here for you, remember that. I'll protect you, I promise you." Adam had taken hugged Callie, shushing her softly and watching if anyone was looking at them. Adam saw nobody else, and let go of Callie, but she didn't let go of Adam, seeing as she was still afraid of people looking at her. Marie saw what was going on, and hurried over to Adam to help Callie as well.

"Marie, help me out! I don't know what to do in this situation. Does she do this often to you. If I may ask?"

Marie nodded. "Only when she's scared or when she...likes someone." Marie said softly.

Adam had dead panned at the idea of another person liking him. He already had someone else he cared for, but in truth he didn't mind that he could care for another. He always liked caring for his friends. Adam resigned himself to holding Callie for a little bit longer, before he tapped Callie to let him go, and she finally did, with some tears in her eyes.

"You know... Nobody ever really cared for me like that, except for Marie. You're... You're a really good friend, even though we just met. I can see why Akane is so into you. You really are lucky to have someone who likes you." Callie wiped a few tears from her eyes, not wanting to be weak in front of people.

Adam took it upon himself to take care of other people who needed it, and he would train himself to fight the Sharkai for them. The Octarians, however... He felt that the Inklings and Octolings should be able to live together somehow. Adam took out a kerchief and wiped Callie's face, trying to cheer her up. Callie smiled at the gesture, and went to pay for her clothes she selected. The price Adam saw was enough to deprive him of his coins many times over, and that he was grateful that he didn't have to pay this one.

"Well, shall we take a break somewhere? I think I need a break from adventuring, haha." Adam had stopped to take a break and rest, which Callie and Marie took gratefully. Adam thought they must have been thirsty, and decided to ask them if they wanted anything to drink.

"I'd like some milk tea, if that's alright with you." Marie always loved milk tea. However, Callie had an opinion of her own to say.

"I want lemon tea, and Lemon Tea is better than Milk Tea anyways, Marie." Callie said boldly.

Adam had walked to a nearby vending machine, and bought the two drinks, not taking anything for himself. When he got back, it looked as if Callie and Marie were ready to throw punches towards each other. Adam was alarmed that only a few minutes had passed, and now the infamous Squid Sisters were now at each other's throats, ready to beat each other to prove their point. Adam seemed to recall that Lemon Tea had won in their Splatfest, but Adam felt that it was wise to give them their drinks.

"Lemon tea...ah, how I would drink you for all of eternity." Callie said before chugging the entire bottle of tea. Adam looked scared at the speed of Callie drinking the beverage, and saw that Marie was just as fast on the chugging as well.

"Ah...now, where were we? Ah yes. MILK TEA!"

"LEMON TEA!"

"MILK!"

"LEMON!

"MILK!"

This exchange went on for some time, before people started looking at the two with very strange looks. Indeed, the Squid Sisters were fiercely at each other, wanting to be better than one another. It seemed that nothing would stop them, until they looked at Adam with a fake smile. Adam started to sweat nervously; knowing that he was going to possibly get himself into a situation where he would have to choose.

"ADAM!" They both yelled. They both grabbed him, wanting his support for their side. Callie did puppy eyes, using guilt to get Adam to support her. Marie saw this, and decided to hug Adam, being bolder than Callie.

"Adam...didn't you say you liked me? Won't you support me?" Marie hugged Adam from behind, trying get as much contact to get Adam to help her.

Adam was at a loss for what to do, as he was just a regular Inkling boy to others. What the crowd didn't know is that the Squid Sisters were both hugging him, sandwiching him. As Adam tried to make a final decision, he thought of a small piece of information that he had seen earlier; Milk Tea had won in their Splatfest, and so, Adam chose what the better option for him to choose was.

"Uh I wha-MILK TEA! I CHOOSE MILK TEA! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!"

Silence.

"…"

"…"

Even more silence followed, as Adam declared his choice. In all honesty, this matter was settled, but Callie was always the bitter loser in debates like these. Callie decided to play the crying card, to make Adam choose her.

"Adam…I thought you liked me… *sniff* don't you like me?"

Callie was on the verge of tears again, and Adam didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, so he went over and hugged Callie, trying to cheer her up from her loss. Adam had stayed that way for a while, just hugging her out of care.

"Shh. It'll be alright. And hey…"

Adam looked behind to make sure that Marie was out of earshot, and looked behind. Thinking Marie couldn't hear anything, she gave a nod to make her feel better. It would seem the two were inseparable.

"Honestly, I like lemon tea better than milk tea, I just went with your Splatfest results. Don't tell Marie, ok? Now c'mon, cheer up, why don't you? I do like you. Honest." Adam said softly.

Adam held Callie's face, wiping the tears from her eyes. She never meant to show a different side to Adam; a fragile, tender side. Adam knew that even though she was the more outgoing of the two sisters, Callie just wanted to be cared for. Adam would help on that purpose.

" _He does care so much…it's so unfair that he has to lead this mask of a life, to be hiding. And yet…he doesn't stop at nothing to help others, before himself._ " Callie thought.

Adam got the two sisters to make up and hug it out, before Adam resumed their day of adventure. Leading them to other places, Adam looked from the sidelines, just observing what fun Callie and Marie had.

" _Hm. If these two are indeed agents, I wonder if I could ask them do to recon at that place I was at… No, I cannot! I cannot ask for more than what I already asked of them. These two are idols, and they are taking the time to spend the day with me. Seems I have to do this mission alone._ " Adam thought.

Adam's expressions were visible to Callie and Marie, who had noticed the young boy become worried in his thoughts. Thinking that they could help, they walked over to Adam, trying to help. However, screams were heard in the distance.

"HELP US!"

"THE…THE OCTARIANS ARE ATTACKING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"OH HELL NAW! I'M OUT, PEACE!"

Inklings had run past the three, who looked at the source of the noises. Battle instincts had kicked in, taking Adam by hold. Adam immediately went for cover, trying to block himself. Nearby was a E-Liter, not Adam's choice of weaponry, but a sniping weapon nonetheless. Adam grabbed it, making sure that it was full of ammo, and priming a shot. He was about to open fire, when he heard Callie and Marie come to his side.

"What are you two girls doing? Get out of here, now!" Adam hissed.

The two girls shook their heads. "We are agents, remember? We can battle a couple of Octarians, no problem! And we'll do it with you, Adam!"

"But these aren't just Octarians! There are Sharkai involved!"

"Sharkai?" Marie asked.

"I'll explain later. Go!" Adam pointed to a safe spot, but they were both determined to help him. Grabbing a scattered Splattershot and Inkbrush, Callie and Marie armed themselves, making sure that they were covering each other.

"…fine. Cover my flanks, you two. And don't get yourselves killed."

They nodded. "We won't, trust me."

And with that, they advanced from cover, covering each other's backs as they went. The area was quiet, too quiet for Adam. He tensed up, uneasy of the atmosphere as they went. Moments later, shots were heard, as ink sailed over their heads aimlessly.

"Incoming! Dive for cover!"

Adam had rolled to a nearby garbage can, making sure to identify the enemy as much as possible. Two Octolings, two Sharkai. Just a regular squad. However, the Sharkai were wielding Splatlings, making the odds difficult for them. Adam had zeroed in on the Sharkai, taking one of them out. The soldier went down with a splash of what seemed a blue viscous liquid seeping out of the wound.

"Tango down. Get the Octolings, Agents 1 and 2."

Callie and Marie, on the other hand, were taking one of the Octolings by surprise, and charged at the poor Octoling. She had been knocked out, but at least she was down. However, it had caught the attention of the other Sharkai soldier, and had opened fire at them. Laughing maniacally, the soldier had kept suppressing them at their position, before Adam had snuck up behind him, a murderous look on his face that left no remorse. He looked at Callie and Marie, holding up a finger to indicate silence. Adam had walked up noiselessly, but his steps were echoing across the floor. Eventually, the soldier had noticed someone behind him, and decided to swing the gun around, trying to fire. Adam had almost flash stepped towards him, disarming him and trying to snap the soldier's neck. No such thing. Adam was surprised at the resistance of the soldier, but he was bigger than him, after all. Callie and Marie walked out of their cover, seeing a battle of punches between Adam and the Sharkai. He was moving so fluidly, almost like ink, and Adam had a calm look, yet under the exterior, he was fighting with all he had. Trying to use other methods to knock the soldier out. Adam tried all he could, until he figured that hand-to-hand combat was the best way to get the upper hand. Back stepping away from the soldier, Adam readied himself, trying to protect himself from any incoming attack. Callie and Marie could only look on, as they knew that even they couldn't do much without hindering Adam's plans. So they stood idly by, hoping against hope that Adam could be safe.

" _Be safe…Adam! Don't let me lose you!_ " Callie thought.

As Callie and Marie stood by, Adam had been fighting against a soldier who towered over him, in strength, and in height. He had no choice but to try and battle him head on; to end this quick.

" _grr...I can't seem to defeat this guy without using my more harsher tactics. Very well, it seems I have to start using my other style of fighting._ " Adam thought.

Adam backed off for a moment, and recomposed himself, taking in deep breaths. His hair had partially blocked one eye, leaving him with only his right eye open. Moving his hair back, he decided to use the fighting style that Adam had used with Violet. The soldier took this as a chance to mock openly at Adam for his cowardice.

"Ha! Can't even try to beat me, so you back off? Weakling!"

Something in Adam snapped when he was called a weakling for some reason; it just made him feel so angry, so much hatred… even though it was not in his nature to be angry. Going into an offensive stance, Adam yelled out a guttural yell, one that surprised the soldier for a moment, before he charged at Adam rapidly. Adam saw a fist coming, and his state of enhanced awareness slowed down his sense of time, enough for him to plan his counter attack.

"ROUNDHOUSE HURRICANE!"

Adam then started to do a roundhouse, hitting the soldier many times in all places, the body, legs, and fins even. As Adam finished his attack, the soldier simply shrugged off the attack, leaving Adam in a disadvantage. Adam's leg was caught by the soldier, before he tried to break his leg. But Adam flipped out of the attack, rendering his attack useless. As Adam tried to think a way to defeat him, he felt himself going being consumed by more anger by the minute, almost seeping out a black aura…wait! He was!

"GRAAAH!"

Adam had started to release an aura that slowly enveloped him, changing his personality and look drastically. Callie looked on at the horror that Adam was losing, and being killed. Marie was still in the shock that Adam was changing before their eyes. Adam's transformation had changed him completely, the aura receding inside his chest, the aura seeming fluid. When all the aura was gone, his hairstyle was changed to that of Adam's dark side. He was now in control of Adam. He sniffed the air, letting out a long exhale, before looking at the soldier.

"Ahh…finally free. Looks like Adam needs my help, huh? Very well. YOU TWO!" Adam pointed to Callie and Marie, who looked afraid to simply look at him. When Callie looked at Adam, she was scared to even describe what he looked like to her.

" _Adam…what happened to you? I want the real Adam back! Adam!_ " Tears started to flow freely out of her eyes, and Marie had the same condition. It had the "Adam" laugh, a deep and dark laugh that wasn't light hearted, like him. He slicked his hair back, his eyes now a deep crimson red color. As he saw the emotional wrecks of the Squid Sisters, he simply smiled darkly, his eyes seeming to want something.

"Remember my name. My name is Adam, but I suppose you call HIM Adam as well…just call me Adamska. I also like Madara, but Adamska will do. Now…let me kill this piece of crap here." Adamska simply said.

Even his voice and vocabulary changed. His voice sounded rough and husky, as a Russian. His entire being had changed, a whole different character than the Adam that was known to everyone. Adamska charged at the soldier, an evil grin flashing across his face as he seemed to flash step in front of him, smiling evilly.

"Terminated."

A blur of punches had been heard, before Adamska stepped behind him, snapping the soldier's neck with ease. He laughed at the soldier's surprised expression, unthinkable that he had overpowered him in mere moments. His laugh had escalated to insanity, making sure that he had been control. When he was done, he looked at Callie, licking his lips, before he walked slowly, too much in control. Callie had become worried that Adamska had started to think thoughts and actions, before his face went towards confusion, before he started to groan in pain.

- **In Adam's mind-**

" _GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'M NOT LETTING YOU FREE!_ "

As Adam tried to fend off the control of his other self, he finally pushed free from his mental chain, before he felt light glow over him, returning him back to reality.

" _ARGH! I WILL NEVER BE FULLY GONE, ADAM! YOU KNOW THIS! I WILL COME BACK!_ "

" _LEAVE NOW, AND NEVER COME BACK!_ "

" _Make sure you take care of that girl...she seems to have a nice body for her age...if I don't take it first._ "

" _GET OUT!_ "

Adam broke free of the mental hold, and was now back in control.

As Adam writhed in agony from trying to defeat and suppress his dark self, Callie and Marie had kneeled over his body, trying to bring him back. Adam held her face, giving a warm smile to her, before he sat up, but not before giving a hug to Callie.

"I…I'm sorry, Callie. I didn't mean to show that side. Well, not that HE already was in control, but at least I suppressed him for a while. What happened to those two Octolings?"

Callie didn't speak for a while, just enjoying that Adam was still back. As he just sat there, Adam patted her on the back, assuring that he was back and alive. Callie then let go, satisfied that she got Adam back.

"They're at that bench, still tied up. What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to ask them a few questions. Nothing too big. Wait here, and look out for anything that tries to splat us."

Adam walked over to the two imprisoned Octolings, who were starting to wake up. As they saw Adam approaching them, they tried to break free of their bonds, trying to escape. Adam simply put a hand on both of them to stop them, yet it was not a forceful hand, rather, a calming one.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want a few questions answered, that's all. Can I ask you that you help? I'm going to take off your bindings, alright? I trust that you won't try to hurt me."

Adam took off the cloth muffling their mouths, before he started to work on untying them. A few minutes later, Adam let them stand up, but they were quick to step back, not sure if Adam was playing a trick on them. Adam gave them some food and drinks, trying to get their energy up, before asking a barrage of questions to them.

"Is Eve okay? What's happening at your base? Where are the Sharkai?" Adam asks.

One of the Octolings answered for them. "Don't know, don't know, and...oh! Wait! Don't know."

Sighing in defeat, Adam asked them if their invasion was coming soon.

"Yes. They are coming tomorrow at noon, so be ready. We want to have peace with you guys, that's why we didn't want to fight, but those Sharkai would kill us if we didn't comply."

"It's alright. I understand. Thank you both." Adam hugged them, thanking them for the answers. They both blushed, seeming charmed by Adam's kindness. Octolings never experienced true gratitude, and so, they returned it, making sure that they stayed true to their motive. Adam let them go free, making sure that they were safe when they went.

"Well...we should ready up, Agents. Inform all other Agents we have and other allies, so we may fight on the day of the invasion. You two alright?" Adam said with authority.

"Yes, but are YOU alright, Adam? You seemed hurt from the struggle earlier." Callie was worried for Adam's condition, and so she kept checking him out, seeing if he had sustained any injuries. it was just an excuse for her to take her chances and see what Adam's body was like.

" _Toned, but not built...nice features even. His face definitely, i like...so strong and such broad shoulders. His eyes...his azure blue eyes..._ " Callie thought in her head.

"Callie? Are you ok? You seem to be moving a lot." Adam had caught her, but not her true intentions.

'Well, in any case, we need to call everyone we know. Probably, there's maybe 10 of us, max...we have to stop their invasion before it even starts. We have to take the fight to them. You two, see if you can find anything out about the Sharkai, see if anything can be used to help us. I'll round up our forces. But in the meantime..." Adam looked around, seeing the carnage that was wrought by him.

"We should probably bolt, haha! Come on, let's run!"

Adam and the Squid Sisters had run out, trying to escape the local authorities, laughing as they did so. They ended up walking towards the studio, the sun already setting on the city, emitting a red glow in their eyes. Adam thanked the two for helping him, leaving them in their studio. Luckily, there weren't any fans in front of the glass, so Callie and Marie got back without anyone knowing. Adam, on the other hand, looked towards the horizon, the wind blowing a refreshing breeze to him. His hair flapped about, gracefully moving in the sunset like a fluid dance, enough for Callie to come back out.

"Hm? Oh, Callie! What is it?" Adam asked.

"Can i just stay here with you for a while? I do like sunsets." Callie wanted a moment of air, to refresh herself from the day she just had.

"You're more than welcome, Callie. Thanks for saving me back there by the way." Adam looked to the horizon, a serene look on his face, just enjoying the last moments of the day.

Both parties had stood together, leaning over the balcony with content, just enjoying the day. Adam was fine with the events of his life so far. It would seem that he would be able to live a somewhat normal life, after all. Adam was about to say something, when below, Violet had called out for Adam.

"ADAM! Over here!" She exclaimed.

Adam looked towards the entrance of the Turf War Arena tower, and saw Violet, waving happily to Adam. He waved back, a kind wave back to her. Adam turned to leave, when he was blocked by Callie.

"Oh! Er, I have to go, Callie. Thanks for helping me on this day, and thank Marie for me too, will you? And...thanks for caring for me." Adam said with sincerity.

That was the last thing that set off Callie, before she embraced Adam in a tight hug, kissing him fully on the lips as well. Violet saw that Adam was making out with Callie, and for some reason, her heart felt heavy seeing the sight of Adam being whisked away. By a idol, no less. It was lucky that nobody saw the flames of rage that were being emitted from Violet's eyes, else they would have been roasted, Calamari style. But...she couldn't find it in herself to be angry at Adam. It just wasn't in her character. She seemed resigned to it, but in Adam's point, it was something else.

"mmpf-! Callie?! Wha-", Adam began, but was cut off by Callie thrusting her tongue into Adam's mouth, trying to get him to kiss back. She couldn't hold back the emotions she seemed to have for Adam.

"Please...kiss me!" Callie seemed desperate for affection.

Adam tried to push her head off, but to onlookers, it looked like Adam was making out fiercely with a girl. It took all of Adam's willpower to not punch the girl off of him. instead, he held her face, finally pulling her away from him. She seemed breathless with want, but Adam knew his heart was already with another. He had to set things right.

"Callie...i'm sorry, but I am already interested in another girl...sorry. But Callie, you should do this with a person you love, which you will find someday."

"You are the person I love, Adam! Please, don't leave me!" Callie clasped to Adam tightly, having a tight grip on his body. Adam simply patted her, trying to leave. She did let him go, but with a heart that was about to break. But it was almost visibly repaired when Adam held her face, seeming to satisfy her need for affection. Waving goodbye, he ran over to Violet, meeting with a hug, saying sorry.

"I...I know you saw, Violet. And know that...I really do like you." Adam said with a blush.

Violet was tearing up, tears forming from relief and joy that Adam really did like her. She returned the hug, just standing there in content. The two stayed that way, just enjoying each other.

* * *

AGGGGG I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATE UPDATING!

Again, thank you all so much for staying with me thus far, with school starting and all that...It's been getting harder to update and try to update other stories I'm making as well. Thank you for reading AND staying with the story, everyone!

As Adam readies himself for the war front, can he ready himself for the front...on love? His feelings are maturing more and more for Violet, but it seems that Adam has charmed other ladies as well, unknowingly however. Adam will head towards battle with the Sharkai, to finally finish the war, and maybe...co-existence shall finally be realized, uniting the two species that have fought so much and lost so much.


	16. Chapter 16

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfic**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo, and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this fanfic as profit.**

 **-Weapon Science!-**

Adam walked with Violet for a while, enjoying each other's company along the way. As Adam walked with her, head leaning on his shoulder, he thought of the good things that life had. He blushed lightly, knowing that Violet did dote upon him, and...he did fancy her too, deeply. It was nearing sunset now, the night slowly rising upon the city. As the two strolled around town in the pleasant afternoon, Adam's mind had thoughts of his own. He looked more intensely at Violet, observing her figure and personality.

" _Violet...why do I love you…? I'm an Octarian. We're not supposed to even be near each other. Why would you stay with me?_ " Adam thought.

Violet was moving with a smile on her face, a spring in her steps as she strolled with Adam held tightly to her. She couldn't stop squealing inside, how she finally had a quiet moment with Adam, ready to confess her feelings.

" _Oh Adam...I love you. I just wish you picked up my clues at least. I'm practically throwing myself to you, but you keep picking them up and handing back to me. No matter. By night, I will make you realize that I deeply love you. Even if you're Octarian technically._ " Violet was hoping ever more for affection from Adam still.

They both walked, having reached to the top Saltspray Rig again, but at least with no incoming troops. And the sunset was even more beautiful on the horizon, a sign for Violet. They both stayed silent for a while, until Violet broke it, looking at Adam with a blush.

"Um...Adam...remember what I asked you here before? Before you had been squidnapped?" Violet was blushing more now, facing the ground.

"Adam...what I am about to ask you is something serious, alright? D-don't make f-fun of me when I ask…" Violet was stuttering, holding her tentacle to hide her face, going near infrared to this point.

Adam sensed the discomfort in Violet, before pulling her into a close hug, the sunset perfectly illuminating the horizon. Adam knew already. He just wasn't sure if she felt the same, but she asked first. Pulling away, Violet looked at him, his pristine eyes glinting with a warm smile.

"Violet...I know what you're going to ask. And I know. Violet...I do like you. I actually really like you. Even though you're an Inkling, but hey...love does find a way."

Violet hid her face behind her hands, crying softly. Adam heard these sniffles, before hugging her closely to him, patting her back to try and calm her down. She purred, from the affectionate back rub she was getting. Her tentacles wrapped around them both, catching Adam by surprise as they were both intertwined, pulling each other more close tightly. They stayed that way for a while, swaying in the breeze, Adam hugging Violet.

"Violet...I…i promise to take care of you any way I can. I swear it on my life, Violet. When all this is over, when this struggle is over...I promise I will be with you." Adam began to say more, but was silenced with a kiss.

"Just...don't leave me alone. I love you too, Adam…" Violet was now feeling content, with Adam by her side.

Violet kept planting small kisses to Adam, resting her head on Adam's chest, closing her eyes in his arms. Violet felt satisfied after a while, finally pulling away from Adam, a smile plastered across her face. Adam felt happier, knowing that she was still here for him. Adam wanted to stay that way, holding each other, but he had matters to attend to. He cleared his throat, trying to be serious.

"Violet, I'm going to be blunt. We're going to attack the Sharkai forces. We need everyone we have." Adam was now all business, trying to get to the matter at hand.

Adam took out his I-Squid, calling all his friends and allies along the way. He explained their situation, and what they were going to do when they were attacking. Together, they would defeat the Sharkai, and bring peace. Adam hung up after filling everyone in, and everyone arrived within the hour, all their weapons of choice.

"Good. You're all here then. Alright, here's what we're going to do. We're going to take the fight to the Sharkai. Now, I'm going to say this. Some of us are definitely not going to make it. If it comes down to it, I shall go by myself, and do this mission solo. Is anyone out?" Adam said with authority.

Everyone only stood to attention, each ready to do battle with the Sharkai. Adam smiled, knowing that he could count on his friends to help him once more. Nodding, he took out a sheet of paper, drawing a battle plan.

"Alright then. Here's what we'll do. Leon, you're taking point. You seem like the natural leader for this platoon, so you will have to be fast."

"Right! You can count on me!" Leon spoke.

"Mio, Inker, you two are the short and long ranged fighters we have. Cover each other's backs, and watch over the group as well. Violet, Akane, you two are with me." Adam felt a tug from Maya, who was the small one of the group.

"What about me…? I'm part of this group too, aren't I? I wanna join!" Maya said.

Adam tussled Maya's head, almost forgetting about her.

"Well, Maya, since you're Leon's little sister, you can also lead with him!"

Everyone seemed satisfied with their positions, until Inker raised one point.

"Where are they even located? And, we don't exactly have weapons. We're only 7 people. That's all of us, against an army of their own, which is probably hundreds, not including the Sharkai troops too!" Inker was brawns sometimes, but there were moments when he did have a brain.

Adam was indeed stumped at this point. However, it was at this time that Sheldon had decided to call Adam, with news.

"Uh, hello? Adam? Your weapon is ready. And must I say, this is the most wild weapon I've made yet! You sure knew your blueprints! Come and get them, I made a bunch of them!"

Sheldon seemed happy that he was of service, and so, Adam relayed the news.

They all arrived at Ammo Knights, seeing Sheldon with a gleeful smile on his face, as he walked over to Adam, shaking his hand madly.

"You, sir, are the most ingenious inventor I've met! You made me proud to work on this, Adam. Come! We must all see the unveiling!"

Sheldon hurried to the firing range, leading everyone to the back.

When Sheldon got everyone's attention, he asked Adam to come and suit the backpack, fitting him first. Everyone awed at the pack that Adam was holding, a new weapon for their forces.

"So...this is what the prototype is, Sheldon? What does it do?" Adam asked.

"Fire it at that target, all the way over there." That was all Sheldon said, before backing off.

Adam raised an eyebrow, before gripping the handle of the weapon. It looked like a needlepoint tip, and he heard a low hum of energy when he twisted the handle, indicating it was ready. He noticed how light the pack was, able to run even. He aimed at the target, before pulling the trigger. A spiral of Ink came out of the barrel, before completely covering the target and splatting the area. Sheldon laughed at the results; it was quite the remarkable weapon.

"But wait, there's more! Press that red button there, Adam." Sheldon said.

Adam did as told, and the weapon seemed to fold in on itself, before forming into a different weapon entirely. Adam gawked at the sudden change of weaponry. Sheldon was a genius. A little crazy, but a genius inventor! Adam fired at the target again, before a bigger wave of ink came rushing out, but it was less accurate. When he did hit the target, it splattered in seconds.

"Sheldon...you said there was more of these packs…?" Adam asked, dumbstruck at the sheer power and effectiveness of the weapon.

"Oh yes. But, one thing. I can't think of a name for this weapon. You got an idea?"

Adam smiled, an inkling of an idea coming to him.

"I think...we should call it...Inkbuster. And together...we are the Inkbusters! Well?" Adam replied.

"Inkbusters…" Sheldon's eyes glinted in the sunlight, the name ringing clear as day.

Everyone nodded in approval, before grabbing a pack of their own. Maya had some difficulty lifting it up, but even she could hold her own against the weight. Everyone was suited up. A new weapon would change the outcome on this war, and they would have the advantage. They all thanked Sheldon, who blushed as they waved farewell, heading towards the war front. However, Sheldon took Adam back for a second, before Adam was puzzled at the request. He was given a new suit by Sheldon himself.

"I know you like your suits, so I made this one myself. Pure white suit and pants, and the shirt is a light ocean blue. However, this suit isn't just for looks. I have integrated armor fibers into it, giving it added protection, yet it is lightweight as well. And no ink stays on, if any hits you. Oh! Before I forget..." Sheldon ran off to the back, as he tried to find the thing he was looking for, as Adam changed into his new suit. He looked at himself, a different boy entirely. He felt like a new boy, with purpose once more, filling him with determination. He spun around a few times, the hem of the suit flying out as he did.

"Uh, here's your hat. Catch!" Sheldon then threw a white fedora at Adam, who caught it as he spun. When he ended, he flipped the hat, striking a pose. A flash of memory went through his mind, a man, leaning too steeply, yet was still able to hold himself up. He seemed to walk fluidly,

" _Smooth Criminal. Heh._ " Adam thought. Adam took the pack, and thanked Sheldon, before walking back to his friends. His friends all went wide eyed as they saw Adam walk out, a completely different friend than they new. Adam knew this, and smirked to himself, blocking their view with the hat. He took off the pack in the plaza, attracting the attention of everyone around him as the pack landed with a loud clang. Everyone cleared away from him, as he strikes a pose, catching the attention of Violet and everyone around her.

Adam started dancing, just because he felt like it, and because he wanted to impress upon Violet deep inside. As the Inklings commented on his moves, Violet started to join, dancing along with Adam. More Inklings kept joining along, until a flash mob was dominating the plaza. It even caught the attention of Callie and Marie, who were watching.

"Ooh, Marie! Look, Adam's dancing! Let's broadcast this!" Callie gleefully.

Marie looked through the studio window, looking at the mass of Inklings dancing with Adam. Even she went wide eyed as well, as she saw Adam dancing in a most uncharacteristic matter, dancing with abandon. Marie smiled, before snapping her fingers to direct the studio cameras to the flash mob. Together, even the Squid Sisters found themselves dancing to the beat, which was playing loudly on the plaza speakers. Soon, Marie took Callie's hand out, rushing down to dance along with Adam. He was surprised, to say the least, as now the Squid Sisters were now dancing along with them.

"Alright, time to end this smoothly!" Adam then started to dance solo, the Squid Sisters acting as backup. Adam began walking back and forth, but he was walking...backwards? Adam was Moonwalking.

Adam then spun one more time, before striking a pose, finishing it.

"You've been hit by... You've been struck by... A Smooth Criminal!" Adam then pointed as he did in court, a smile on his face towards Violet, who blushed madly. Everyone erupted in cheers, before Adam got swarmed for such moves.

"Dude! That. Was. AWESOME!"

"Teach me please!"

"Such fresh moves!"

"Adam..."

Adam turned around to see Violet, looking ever flustered. Adam knew what to do. Grabbing her by the waist, he spun her around, before pulling her into a kiss. Cheers erupted around, as he was cheered on by everyone. Callie laughed at the two lovesquids, but she felt a bitter pang of regret, but she figured it wasn't to be. And she was fine with that. Now Adam felt ready to battle those Sharkai.

"Shall we, Violet? Come on, guys! Let's battle those Sharkai!" Adam shouted over the crowd.

And Adam's group left the crowd, before they resumed dancing to their tunes, leaving them behind. Adam now bore a face of seriousness, but he smirked, confidant that he could win this war against the Sharkai.

" _We can do this. I have complete confidence in everyone, and I know we will win. I just hope Eve has kept her end of the deal..._ " Adam thought as he traveled through the tube, before ending up at Octo Valley again.

"Alright, you all ready?" Adam spoke.

Everybody nodded, before noticing that a marching sound was growing, before he looked down, seeing Sharkai troops march towards them, armed to the skin. They all armed themselves with their Inkbusters, Adam leading the charge.

* * *

Thank goodness for Michael Jackson, huh? And again...FORGIVE ME FOR BEING EVER SO LATE ON UPDATING THIS STORY, EVERYONE! I truly apologize for my tardiness, and I hope I haven't lost you guys. I really want to make this good for you, but let me say this: We're nearing the end of this fic. But who knows? Maybe another part shall come...? And with five other stories, it gets really hard to manage. Thank you all for reading Co-Existence with me!


	17. Chapter 17

**Co-Existence 17**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo, and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this fanfic as profit.**

Adam yelled, charging straight at the forces of the incoming Sharkai troops, determined to bring the fight to them. As he charged, he opened fire, raining down a flurry of various colors, before the front lines of the Sharkai were immediately mowed down, Adam leaving a trail of ink as he moved on. Violet followed, then Akane next. Soon, everyone was now following Adam, taking their roles as individual members of a platoon. Mio and Inker were working in tandem; their techniques shining now on the battlefield. Leon directed everyone where to take cover, as everyone kept firing as the moved, with Maya keeping a sharp eye on the battlefield, spotting traps before anyone even got close. It was like everyone was like a machine. A battle fueled machine that wouldn't stop. As everyone kept rampaging all the way to the arena platform, the now fortified area now seemed more than ever to represent the ruthlessness of the Sharkai, seeing as the whole area was now black and red. Adam saw a nearby fortress of some sort, and ran to the front gates, before everyone caught up.

"Show yourself, Sharkai! I know you're all here!" Adam taunted.

A clap on the top of the fortress.

"And you think you're powerful enough to destroy us, Adam?" The voice responded.

Adam looked to the top, seeing a figure clad in the Sharkai colors, red and black, as Adam saw the commander of the fortress jump down, unfazed at the sudden impact. He landed with a boom, the very ground shaking as he landed to meet his enemy. Adam recognized the figure more clearly now, a flicker of realization on his face as he knew who it was. His cloak fluttered about in the wind, as the atmosphere seemed more tense by the second.

"You!" Adam exclaimed.

"I am Commander Red. You know me well, Adam...and I told you what would happen if you would betray us...how could you, showing compassion for your enemy, when you should be killing them brutally, as a soldier of Führer Octavio?" Red then tossed his cloak aside, showing his arsenal of weapons, along with a new outfit that seemed strikingly familiar to Adam.

" _Führer Octavio? Doesn't that word mean...gah-!_ " Another memory was approaching Adam. He clenched his head, trying to push out whatever was invading his mind.

"Adam?!" Violet saw Adam writhe in pain, before Adam stopped.

This time, memories flashed through Adam's mind, as he now saw images of a figure, yet he knew that this was a person of pure evil, raising his right arm in a salute to his crowd before him, hailing him. He could feel the crowd in his mind cheer, raising their right arms in salute to the madman, who deemed it fit to kill hundreds of people.

" _Führer… I know that name. A name of my world. So...Octavio is now him, is he…?_ " Adam knew.

Adam looked back to Red, who seemed to be calm about the whole matter. Too calm. He seemed calm, but his stance said otherwise, his hands firmly gripped on his weapon, which Adam had never seen the likes of. It was a battle of wits. For some compelling reason, Adam felt like he had to fight him alone, like a challenger to a champion. A snake to an ocelot.

"Everyone, back off. This guy isn't kidding around when he fights. Just cover the area, and try to take the fortress down." Adam's instincts were emerging once more, his hands now steady as he breathed.

"Adam, take this. A rifle isn't fair when I have the faster weapon. Take the weapon." Red then tossed a weapon to Adam, before he noticed it was a revolver of some sort. On the barrel was engravings of some kind, something he never saw before.

"Why give an enemy a weapon? Sounds like a poor choice to do, Red."

"Just take the damn weapon, Adam."

"..."

Adam then took it, before it became a standoff. Both men stood, ten steps apart, as the wind blew through, a tire rolling from nowhere as it rolled through the middle. A shot was heard from Maya's Splattershot, and the two men's eyes flared, reacting to shoot. Two shots were fired, but only one hit. A hat flew off, before Red reacted.

"What the-?! You...you shot my hat! You bastard!" Red exclaimed.

Adam smirked, before spinning the revolver in his hands, as he blew off the smoke, further provoking Red. He growled, before opening fire towards Adam. Adam took cover, before he returned fire, aiming as best as he could towards Red. The two continued to fire, before Violet took a shot at Red, wounding him. Adam then took a shot at him, before he fell to his knees.

"Urg! You...you honorless bastard…" Red then knelt, trying to stay focused. "...but don't think I'll go down without a fight!" Red then stood once more, his efforts doubled to try and defeat Adam.

"Take this! Optic Shot!" Red then aimed down the sights, before Adam saw a light, emerging from the barrel, as he heard a him and manage from the gun. He only rolled to the side. Before he heard the gun discharge, and the spot he was just on was left a smoldering crater, which Adam noted.

"Heh. You're pretty good!" Red taunted.

Adam then dove out of cover, shooting back at Red, in hopes that he would be able to land a hit on him. He missed most of his shots, but Adam at least shot him in the leg, immobilizing him.

As Adam tried to get in a shot at him, his inner self had decided to emerge.

" _ **You do realize that he is too skilled for you, right? Call your friends to attack.**_ "

" _No! I am not some honorless soldier who fights unfairly! Stay out of this._ " Adam spoke inwardly.

" _ **Alright...don't say I didn't warn you.**_ "

Violet then chose at this time to aim at Red, not wanting to let Adam go towards danger anymore. " _Sorry, Adam. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do…_ " Violet then shot at Red, shooting him in the arm, shooting the weapon away.

"You-! Grr! Damn you, Adam! Damn you and your wench!" Red angrily spoke.

Adam then aimed at Red, ready to shoot at any moment. However, Red tossed a smoke bomb, obscuring their vision.

"Feh! We'll meet again…next time, you won't be so lucky…" Red called from the smoke. He then fled inside the fortress, before Adam called everyone.

"Alright...looks like we took care of them all. Good job on your parts, guys. Violet, however…" Adam trailed off.

"Yes...Adam?" Violet knew that she wasn't to shoot, but Adam's face was emotionless, his whole body seeming to tower over her. He approached her smoothly, before Adam was a few feet in front of her. She yelped, before Adam embraced her in a hug.

"Thanks for saving me...I actually was outgunned that time! Whew, huh?" Adam then laughed, his face now broken into a wide grin.

"Ok, but seriously, though...what do you think is inside that fortress? More troops?"

"I don't know...only one way to find out, and that's to go inside!" Leon boldly states.

Everyone nodded, before Adam opened the doors. The whole place seemed eerily quiet. It looked grand on the outside, save for a few splotches of paint, but on the inside, it was a mess. Trash was everywhere. Food wrappers were discarded. But what was the strange thing was, there were no troops. Completely nothing.

"Adam, you think they're hiding from us, bro?" Inker spoke.

"No...I mean, look at the place. It's completely deserted. Even if there was someone here, there would be evidence of it. I think it's safe to say that nobody is here, and we can let our guard down a little. Let's split up, see if we can find some info about our enemies, or even find out where their base of operations is." Adam said.

Everyone nodded, before everyone split up, taking rooms. Adam took a room, peering inside of it. The room itself was full of discarded papers, files that were more trash than of use. The only significant thing of notice was a recording of him, executing battle stances and attacks. Finding it strange, Adam then looked at the other tapes, finding recordings of him that seemed to be his past life. He took the tape with shaking hands, before realizing that in his hands...was a recording of his memories, his past life of what he was. A Hu-man. Putting the tape in, he watched with watery eyes. The screen flashed to life, before Adam's face was shown, a younger, more happier face of him. He heard a gruff voice speak.

"So, son. What do you want to do when you grow up?" His dad was recording him, and Adam knew for sure.

"I want to be a soldier, but I want to marry my best friend!" Adam really didn't want to be here, and yet...he felt compelled to watch.

"And who, is your best friend, sweetie?" His mom spoke.

The younger Adam thought in a comical stance, before pointing to a figure off screen.

"I wanna marry Eve!" Eve. That name rang clear to Adam. She was related as a friend, a close friend, to Adam?

"Alright, son, but you'll have to wait until you're all grown up, ok? Promise her that." Adam cringed at the moment, and decided to shut the tape off, before Violet put a hand to his shoulder, snickering.

"So you still wish to marry-"

"SHADDAP! I WAS A YOUNG, AND INNOCENT CHILD ALRIGHT?!" Adam was very embarrassed about the entire event, before Violet hugged him from behind.

"Oh I know. I'm just teasing you. But for real, though...would you marry me?"

A blush crept across Adam's face as Violet asked. "W-well… I mean, it's just- I,uh…" Adam was a stuttering mess. Violet then giggled, before planting a kiss on Adam's cheek, silencing him. As Adam pulled away, Adam noticed that there was a map of the fortress nearby, a complete layout. He took it, before rounding up everyone to meet.

"Ahem. Well, it looks like we can infiltrate the base under this hatch, but where exactly the hatch is...that part of the map has been erased. It looks like we have to search the-what the…?" Adam noticed Maya kept knocking the floor, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Look! Isn't this a hatch? I guess the entrance to the base must have been through here? Who would have known?" Maya, with a stroke of luck, found the hatch, leading to their base! Everyone praised Maya for her luck.

"Well...let's go, gang! We have to stop them! Let's jump it, huh?" Leon said.

Without hesitation, he flung open the hatch, just as the Sharkai burst through the door, and they all jumped into the unknown depths below, before Inker blocked the entrance, trapping them with only one way.

"Well...looks like we're going...down under, huh guys?" Inker sheepishly laughed, before receiving glares, half from the joke, and because it was timed well.

- **After walking for a bit…** -

The group popped open a nearby manhole, each poking their heads out to see if the coast was clear. The area seemed safe; no sentries nor watchtowers. They all climbed out of the manhole, before running to a wall to conceal themselves.

"Alright...we're here. Let's get to that shed, and plan our next move there." Adam spoke.

They all nodded, all running clear across the base compound as they approached the shed, each of them looking out for each other. As they were now safely inside the shed, Adam took out the plans for the next attack, picking up a few things from the fortress they were in.

"Ok...it seems that the Sharkai are experimenting with a new weapon, a sort of metal gear. It looks like, from what I can tell from this map, that the weapon is located in the central hanger, indicated here." Adam pointed to a spot on the map, before Leon noticed something strange.

"But wait. It looks like the only way in is this passage, as is indicated here." Leon traced a path from the hangar, before realizing the path was headed towards the east wing of the compound, where their enemy trained.

"Oh...crap. So, you're saying we might have to potentially-wait! What was that noise?" Adam spoke, drawing his weapon. "Cover all the entrances, and look out. We might have to fight our way out of this one." Adam took a window, before noticing two Octolings, along with a sharkai soldier. They were headed towards the shed, but it looked like the sharkai soldier was dragging the Octolings, as prisoners.

" _What the…? Prisoners? Are the Sharkai already taking over?_ " Adam thought.

No time to think was left, as the door slammed open. Adam told everyone to hide, so they could ambush them. The Octolings were tossed into the room, before the soldier closed the door, locking it.

"Now then...shall we start?" The soldier spoke.

The soldier ungagged them, before the Octoling spoke. "You're sick! You derive pleasure from this, you pervert?!"

"Adam, what's going on? What's happening to them?" Violet whispered to Adam, who shushed her, for fear of being found.

The soldier said nothing, but he began to take off his personal effects, tossing them to a forgotten corner. He smiled evilly, for he knew what act he was going to commit.

" _Oh, this guy's sick minded. Cool, but not on my watch. Sure, the Octolings might be our enemy, but this is despicable._ " Adam thought. He had enough of this.

Sneaking out with a look of anger, Adam clenched his fists tightly, clearly pissed off that an enemy would do such a thing to young girls. No more. Grabbing the nearest heaviest blunt object, the soldier didn't know what had happened to him, before he was knocked out by Adam. Adam growled at the soldier who lay unconscious before him, spitting on him, which was quite clear that he hated this kind of act.

"Jeez...I wonder why such acts are pleasurable for some. You two okay? Here. Let me untie those for you." Adam began untying the binds, before everyone popped out of their hiding spots, securing the area.

"Hey...aren't you that prisoner we had? Adam?"

Adam was slightly confused, as most Octolings wore almost identical battle outfits, as tight and revealing as they were, so he was at a loss, before he remembered something about them.

"Wait...Mina?" He questioned.

Mina began nodding, as Adam untied Mai as well. "Oh thank goodness! I thought he was going to…" Mai seemed to almost break down as she almost went through a very horrifying experience, but she soon got over it. Mina and Mai hugged Adam very tightly for his heroic deed, which Violet saw.

" _Hmpf...he won't be yours for long...he loves me more, at least I can say that._ " Violet seemed jealous between the hugging, but she just brushed it off as a minor bump in her growing relationship with Adam. As Adam finally broke free from the death hug he received, Mina noticed the maps and blueprints on the table nearby.

"Planning to attack our compound, are you? Heh...you'll need this, then." Mina then handed Adam and everyone else security key cards of some sort, along with data on their weapon.

"These are Colonel Class Security. That means you can infiltrate the compound freely, with no doors able to deny your access. However...the main door to the hanger is locked, and the only door accessible is through the eastern wing, and even then, you need the key from Octavio." Mina explained.

Akane took note of Octavio's name, wondering how he had survived the arduous fight against Adam and her. "Octavio? I thought he had fallen from battle?"

Mai shook her head gravely, knowing that he was far from dead. "Octavio...he's been experimented upon. He has changed, and not for the better, oh no. The Sharkai have had his way with him, mutilating his cephalopodic body to become a super soldier, rivalling Adam here even." Mai recalled the screams and laughter of the Sharkai experiments as she passed through the West Wing. She pointed to the Western Wing of the compound on the map. "Here is the Science Wing, the west side. In this wing...are horrible experiments, all meant to destroy our species. Unfortunately… That is where Octavio now resides, since he is part machine now. Only he holds the key to unlock that hanger, and the key to our combined victory."

"Whoa whoa wait a second here. Combined victory? I'm not sure, but last I checked, weren't Octarians and Inklings like, mortal enemies, bro?" Inker spoke.

He did have a technical point. Inklings and Octarians were mortal enemies, waging non stop Wars and battles to attain the upper hand in war, but both had been at a standstill, their war soon becoming a war of attrition; seeing who could outlast each other. But as the Sharkai entered the war, soon they would rule triumphant, if the two sides didn't cooperate.

"While you may be right, Inker...it may prove wise to combine our forces. But how are we to simply amass the forces? We can't just simply ask the Octarians to help us, we'd be splatted instantly. " Mio said.

"Not exactly." Mina spoke. "Our leader...she trusts you, Adam. And in turn, Eve is trusted by most of the Octarians, if not, all of them. There may be some Octolings who are Pro-Sharkai, but they can also be easily swayed to our cause." Everyone knew then. Co-existence had to be achieved, or else the war would have been lost, with Sharkai reigning supreme. Adam recalled the vision he had if everyone was to fail.

" _No! I can't lose here, not ever...I have to take care of Violet. I promised her._ " Adam's resolve was then steeled, and he felt energy swelling up inside him, filling him with determination.

Everyone looked over at Adam, who seemed to lift the atmosphere, their spirits even! It was if Adam was glowing with an protective aura. From there, Adam saw Leon step up from the group, extending his hand to the Octolings.

"It isn't official, but will you help us? Will you co-exist peacefully with us, you two?" Leon's voice held sincerity in it, wanting to achieve co-existence as well. The two Octolings took it, shaking Leon's hand. It was a small step, but co-existence had been established. Now they needed the whole Octarian race to co-exist with them, and years of past grudges and wars would stop. The mood seemed lighter for a moment, before everyone realized that they needed to stop the war, first.

"Alright. Make use of the amenities around you, guys...because once we get out that door, there's no resting unless we've gotten ourselves splatted, or completed the mission. In that case...let's rest here for now. Besides, I'm bushed." Adam yawned a moment later, before everyone laughed at the moment. Everyone took off their gear, each taking a room as they occupied a room, the shed somehow being spacious enough to accommodate everyone. Adam took a room, before practically leaping into his bed, almost letting fatigue taking hold, until Violet came into the room, locking it behind her as she entered. Adam felt strange being inside a locked room with Violet for some reason. As if his teenage memories were kicking in.

"Mind if I sleep in here with you? Everywhere else is full." Violet casually mentioned.

"Huh? Oh,er yeah, I guess…" Adam stumbled over his words, a clear blush passing across his face as he said so. Violet began undressing, trying to change into her casual wear, until she felt eyes staring behind her, turning around to see Adam with a nosebleed as he looked at Violet's figure.

"H-Hey! Look away, w-will you?! I'm changing!" Adam blushed even more when Violet caught him staring, but in her thoughts, she was smirking, as she knew for sure that Adam was now in her grasp.

" _Ooh...he was staring at my butt! I guess he really did like what he saw. Oh Adam...you're so innocent sometimes. Don't worry. As soon as all of this is over, I'll make sure to take care of you._ " Violet thought.

Adam kept breathing hard, as he knew that he was caught, and was embarrassed as he was caught in the act. "H-Hey, you can sleep on the bed, I-I'll just sleep on the floor, alright…?" And with that, Adam moved his bedroll to the corner of the room, before Violet stopped him with a serious look on her face.

"No. You're not sleeping there." Violet firmly said. Adam began to protest, but was silenced with a finger to the lips from Violet. She then pointed to the bed, which was only made for one person. She kept rapidly approaching the retreating boy before her, but as he reached the wall, trapping him between a wall and a beautiful girl, she gave a smirk,knowing that Adam couldn't go anyway but into Violet's arms. It was then that she spoke.

"...You and I are going to sleep in that bed together, alright, Adam?" Violet continued.

Adam was flustered,as he tried to weasel his way out of her arms, but soon gave up as he realized he wasn't going anywhere. "B-But I can't! The bed is too small, Violet! We both can't-" Adam begun, but Violet interrupted.

"I want you to sleep me and cuddle with me tonight Adam. You are going to hold me lovingly, and you will snuggle with me! Is that clear?!" Violet then tried to put on an angry face, but only looking cute in the process. Adam kept stammering, trying to decide, before Violet made his decision.

"You. Me. Bed. Cuddle. NOW!" Violet then shouted, before Adam gave a 'yes ma'am' comment, and laying down on the bed. Violet then hummed happily, before she crawled up to Adam too, making sure to create as much contact between the two of them. Adam kept scooching away from her grasp, fidgeting and squirming, before Violet decided that she had enough. Turning Adam forcefully to face her, Violet gave a quick kiss to his forehead, before speaking.

"Adam...can you hug me?" Violet shyly asked.

He complied moments later, not wanting to anger the cute girl in his hands.

"Adam...rub my back, will ya?" Adam complied, making sure to rub Violet's spot as he did so. Violet purred as she received the massage, her eyelids closing halfway as she felt herself being embraced by the one she loved with all her heart. She nuzzled her head into Adam's chest, making herself as comfortable as possible.

" _Oh Violet… How I wish I could take care of you. Wait,what am I saying? Of course I am taking care of her, that's what I'm doing, aren't I? Oh...Violet...I can't believe I'm saying this, but…_ " Adam then took a deep breath.

"Violet…? I...I love you." The silence seemed to stretch forever, until Adam looked down. Violet was already fast asleep. Sweatdropping anime style, Adam sighed in defeat, his confession having to wait until this was all over. But what he didn't know was that Violet did hear his words,and was jumping with glee in her mind.

" _Ohmygoshohmygosohmygosh! He really does love me! Oh, I feel like the happiest Inkling girl ever! Nothing could take this moment away from me!_ " Violet thought inwardly.

And so the two slept soundly, the two waiting for the dawn tomorrow to come, as their final day approached. With it looming, it seemed all was silent. But everyone knew, that at least, co-existence was achieved finally, and that this was the start of the two races combined existences.

* * *

I'm so sorry for being so so late! School REALLY got to me, i'll say that. Again, thank you all for sticking with me through thick and thin, and everyone...It seems this story is coming close to it's end. It's been good writing, but who knows! Perhaps a sequel will come...?


	18. Chapter 18

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfic**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo, and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this fanfic as profit.**

 **-The Storm-**

The day had come, a red sun rising over the cold compound base of the joint Sharkai-Octarian force. Everyone was awake, and almost ready to go, but Adam had been struggling with his rather...desiring partner, who was sleeping at the moment, which Adam took as a lucky break. As he was always held tightly by Violet, who seemed happy to hold him tightly, 'cuddling' as she said, she was more holding him in places he rather would not have touched, but he had no say in the matter.

"V-Violet...please get off me." Adam was now madly blushing at the sight before him. On him was Violet, sound asleep, but their position, if anyone were to walk in…

She still didn't move, which left Adam still flustered and unable to move. Violet's tentacles wrapped around his waist, trying to get them more closer than before, if not already managing contact.

"V-VIOLET! WAKE UP!" Adam yelled.

Still no response. Instead, all Adam got was a purr from Violet, as she snuggled up to Adam, coming very close to his face.

"No...don't do that, brother…" Violet murmured.

Adam was confused, until he realized that Violet was just sleep talking. But talking about what, though…? He decided to press further, try to see why she kept saying brother.

"Uhm...don't do what, Violet…? Come on. I'm your brother. You can talk it out." Adam assumed the role of Violet's acclaimed brother.

"Oh...you know what I mean, brother. We can't do this here...let's go home first. Then you can do it there…" Violet said softly.

A blush raced across Adam's face, knowing what her brother did in the past. Having enough of his facade, he tried desperately to wake Violet up. Shaking her seemed prudent, so he went with that. He raised Violet's upper body, trying hold her up, but proved easier said than done, as she was heavier than she looked.

"Oh, for the love of...you need to lay off the burgers, Violet. Come on, get off me, we've gotta go!" Adam put his hands on Violet's waist, but at that moment, fate decided to intervene. Mina and Akane had walked in, trying to wake the pair up for breakfast. And what they saw, each had different responses.

"Oh! Oh my...is he…? He is! Adam!" Mina said.

Akane, on the other hand, had a different response to the sight. "Ooh...starting already?" She seemed to blush, and started to walk inside the room, catching Adam's attention as the two girls walked in on his unfortunate time.

"W-Wait! I can explain!" Adam stated.

"Mmhm. Yeah. Sure...come on, you lovesquids, breakfast is ready. We'll discuss our plan of attack there." Akane then dragged Mina away from the two, leaving Adam and Violet, who was waking up.

"Mmnh...Adam? What's...what are you doing?" Violet looked where Adam's hands were, and put two and two together.

…

"KYAAAAAH!" A shout was heard throughout the shed, shaking its very foundations. A slap was heard after, with a boy's voice yelling out in pain.

- **One slap later…-**

"I swear it wasn't what it was! Now, can I please ask for some ice or something cold? It stings." Adam convincingly told everyone...not.

"Yeah right! I knew what was going on, you...you meanie!" Violet exclaimed. She seemed hostile on the surface, but on the inside, her thoughts were different. " _He tried to make the first move...I guess he really does love me. But I am the one who makes the first move. I'll make sure to cuddle him to death...fufufufufufu…_ " Violet's hands were beginning to grope the air in a lecherous manner, and it was Adam's turn to slap.

A resounding slap boomed across the table, leaving Violet with a red handmark on her right cheek. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, only looking at Adam, who just slapped Violet. Everyone was shocked, to say the least. Adam didn't seem the kind of guy to strike people. Adam's face showed no remorse, only a cold, heartless exterior. Violet was still wide eyed at the exchange, before she looked up to Adam, before tears came to her eyes.

"Uguu...you...hit me…" Violet began to sniffle, followed by her putting her face in her hands, letting out soft cries.

"Oh...ah...oh no! No no no no no no, Violet! I'm so sorry! Please don't cry…!" Adam realized that he had finally struck someone who had cared for him. Even loved him, and paid the consequences. Thinking fast, he had no choice but to do what he had to do. Gathering courage, he did something rather daring.

"Huh…? A-Adam…?" Violet stopped sniffling, before she felt her lips being kissed by Adam, in front of everyone. Everyone now wasn't shocked. They were now in chaos, an uproar at the two people suddenly locking lips as if they were husband and wife. Not that Violet didn't mind being husband and wife to Adam...in fact, she was loving the kiss she was getting from Adam, and decided to put more emotion into it. Adam swore he could hear purring from Violet, who decided to milk this moment for all it was worth, and she was loving every second of it.

"Oh my…" Mio put a hand to her lips, looking at the two lovers.

"Niiiiice, bro. Just...wow." Inker actually clapped.

Leon had covered Maya's eyes, his brotherly instincts kicking in. "Adam, come on man, get a room if you're going to do that...ha-ha!"

"Aww...I wanted to do that." Akane seemed the most defeated out of the whole ordeal, and crossed her arms, huffing.

Mina and Mai stood still, their noses leaking ink as they giggled at the sight.

As the two were in their moment, lost in their own moment of deep affection for each other, Adam realized just how much Violet really did love him, and wanted to be with him. Adam ended the kiss, wanting to stop the war that was supposed to be happening today.

"Funny...here we are, deep in enemy territory, and we're just mucking around, when a war is happening. Glad to see our priorities are in order…" Adam the straightened himself, preening his clothes. He pulled out the maps and blueprints, all business now as he got everyone's attention.

"Well, this is it. The day of the war. If we do this right, we can completely stop this war from ever happening. So, we attack the West Wing first. Since the only key is held by Octavio is here, Akane, Violet, you're both with me." Adam said.

They both nodded, before Adam resumed.

"Over on the other side, Leon, you will take Mio and Mai, and head towards this area here." Adam pointed to a spot on the east wing of the map, it was an armory of some sort. " After you get to the armory, there should be some explosives, use those to blow this place sky high after we have destroyed their machine, alright?" Adam says.

"Mina, Maya, team up with Inker, and get to this place here. You will provide the escape route that we need as soon as this place starts to blow. The escape route should be somewhere here." Adam then pointed to an area that had pipes strewn about, indicating their spot.

Everyone nodded, before Mai and Mina pulled out earpieces of some sort, handing one to everyone.

"What are these?" Adam put one in his ear, hearing his comrade's voices when inputted.

"Recent Octoling technology has enabled us to produce these small, yet effective earpieces that transmit orders or instructions to others on the same frequency. It operates by five numbers, sort of like a code. Our code to transmit is 140.85, make sure that you know it by heart. Other than that, we should be set."

Adam nodded, before everyone said the frequency number, everyone hearing each other's voices in their ear.

"Right! Well, this is it, team. No turning back now. From here, it will be perilous, so keep you guard up, and watch each other's backs. Stay safe, everyone." Adam nodded to everyone, before they assembled into their groups, each of them heading towards their locations.

-Adam's Group-

"You think we can defeat Octavio, Adam? If what Mina and Mai say is true, then he might prove to be more powerful than we can imagine." Violet softly spoke.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, let's just focus on getting that key. Here's the main door, I guess…"

The metal door creaks, echoing across the hangar as the weapon came into view of the three. It looked like the weapon could come alive any moment, which wasn't that far off of a guess, since it was supposed to be operational soon. Remembering another memory, Adam went livid for a moment, his arms dropping to his sides as he looked at the weapon. It was bi-pedal, towering well over them, and seemingly looking straight at Adam.

"Metal Gear…" Adam whispered.

"Adam? You alright there? Hello…?" Akane had waved her hand in front of him, not getting a reaction from him as his jaw was open. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, still no reaction. Violet then saw what was going on, and decided to give a tap on the head, before Adam finally snapped back to reality.

"...huh? What? Oh...must have spaced out again...sorry. Let's get going, shall we?" Adam shook his head, before walking up to the door the connected the main hanger to the West Wing. When the door opened, a blast of cold air rushed out, chilling the three.

"Why's it so cold? This doesn't look and feel good, Adam…"

"Hey, at least it isn't a freezer. It's probably just the air conditioning turned up really high. Come on."

The three entered, before the doors shut closed behind them, a loud clang as it did. Lights turned on, illuminating the hallways as they looked around. It seemed empty, but it would be filled with Sharkai and Octolings if they weren't careful. Various machines and other apparatus instruments were littered about the halls, as if the entire stretch was made solely of machines.

"I guess this is their weapons lab. Makes sense that Octavio would stay here, since he is technically a weapon. Now, where do we go?"

The three head down a random hallway, before they came to another section that was seemingly familiar to the first one, yet they knew it wasn't the same. They continued to walk aimlessly around, until frustration got the better of Adam, as he led Akane and Violet to being lost.

"Gah! Everything looks the freaking same! Isn't there some sort of sign or something?!"

Adam's patience was soon running out, before Violet simply tapped Adam's shoulder, pointing to a solid red neon sign, the words "Main Testing Room" stretched across it.

"...oh. Well that was easy. Let's head on in!"

Violet and Akane simply roll their eyes at Adam's moment of stupidity, and follow suit. As they all entered in, the doors behind them closed automatically, engulfing them in total darkness.

"I'm not liking this one bit, Adam…" Violet whispers.

"Well, it's dark. What did you expe-UMH-!" Akane spoke, but was quickly silenced by an unknown source.

A sound. It was nothing at first, but it gradually went louder as the sound of steel scraping and falling was evident in the air, a familiar sound to Adam as he remembered.

"…! That sound! Girls, arm yourselves, now. It appears that we have our enemy…" Adam then readied his Inkertaker, before a dark laugh filled the room with a sinister feel to it, as if the very darkness was ready to attack them. A flash of light shone on a humanoid figure, cloaked in an ebony black cloak, but Adam could tell that the figure was Octavio, as he saw the familiar glint of his eyes as he glared at him, arms crossed as he stood there, seemingly prideful in his stance.

"So! The traitor returns, eh? Seems you need to be taken down a notch there, Adam." Octavio shouts.

"I'm not the same boy you tried to manipulate, Octavio! I'm a free man, and I'll never submit to your whims! If I have to defeat you once more to win, then I shall!"

Octavio laughed, before he tore his cloak off, tossing it aside as the lights turned on, washing the area in lights as the area was now brighter for everyone to see. Akane and Violet gasped at the now transformed Octavio, before Adam saw as well.

"You…! But…how?!" Adam exclaims. He looks behind him, but only seeing nothing to either side to him as he finally realizes that Violet and Akane have been seized by the Sharkai soldiers on the sidelines, binded and gagged as they are held captive.

"Finally, we can fight freely, not without your pathetic friends!" Octavio shouts, before he simply disappears, only to reappear in front of Adam.

Adam had no time to react as a fist from the robotic Octavio had come lunging straight at him, only blocking the blow just barely as he jumps away from Octavio.

" _So fast…! I can't keep up with his movements!_ " Adam thought.

Octavio followed up by a dash, before grabbing Adam's arm, and then his neck as he lifted him effortlessly off the ground, laughing all the while as he did.

"So much power! That Sharkai officer sure knows his machines! You're powerless under my grasp, Adam! What will you do…as I crush your life in my hands?" Octavio chuckles darkly.

Adam kept wriggling, but Octavio's grip was too much for him, and slowly, he felt his life ebbing away from him as his vision began going dark, his thoughts only of his friends watching him die at Octavio's hand.

" _No! I can't…give…up…!"_ Adam finally slumped, before he fell unconscious, but Octavio was still crushing Adam's neck, fully intent on killing him. A crazed look in Octavio's eyes was evident, as he sees his victory drawing near…only to have been thwarted by Adam punching in desperation to his eye, which he then promptly let go in pain, howling.

"Why won't you simply die!? DIE FOR ME, DAMN IT!" Octavio roared.

"I…I want to know why you are hell bent on destroying Inklings! Why? Why go to such great lengths just to settle an old grudge?" Adam asks between gasps.

Octavio had seemed to come to his senses, if only for a moment. He stood tall, before snapping his metal fingers, before a screen popped up to the right of Adam, a projection of the Octarian history before him.

"Before we had to team with the Sharkai, as you know…our kettle technology was quickly deteriorating, and it was at the fault of the Inklings that had taken our only source of power: The Great Zapfish." Octavio began. "Now, relations with the Inklings were amicable at best, but we, as Octarians, knew that it was your leader, Captain Cuttlefish at fault that our relations were severed, and we took the fall."

"Then why? Why must you force everyone else's lives into your personal vendetta? Some of these people…they are good people, but you force your ideals, your beliefs that we are the enemy, Octavio! You've gone blind with rage!" Adam said.

"True, but…nobody really knows our story, do they? You've only got your Sunken Scrolls at best, due to your Agent 3 over there." Octavio mockingly says. "Nobody ever knew what hardships, what trials of pain we had to go through! WE LOST BECAUSE OF A PLUG THAT WAS PULLED!" Octavio yells, before charging straight at Adam again, who steeled himself for the encounter.

" _Focus, Adam…then punch him with all you've got!_ "

* * *

I am so sorry for the late update! *looks at the months passed since last chapter* Yeah, again, I sincerely apologize for this really rushed chapter, it's not even good by my standards, but I had to. Don't get me wrong, readers, I want to finish this story, as it's nearly finished too, but when school gets you, it's not a fun time. ...and also because I finally got my own copy of Splatoon as well. (Hurrah!)

Anyways, I'm sorry for the update, and I will make an effort to revive this story!

P.S:If you want to do some Sploonin, sctsmash is the NNID.


	19. Chapter 19

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon Fanfic**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo, and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this fanfic as profit.**

 **-Divided-**

Inker had taken his task lightly; not even caring if he was being found, because he just was that chill. The same couldn't be said for the girls; as they were cringing that Inker, of all people, would treat a war as a trivial thing, and so, Maya had enough.

"Inker! What are you thinking, you'll get us splatted!" Maya spoke in a hushed voice.

"Alright, alright. Chill." Inker nonchalantly said.

Inker finally sighed, before he crouched behind a box with Mina and Maya, and looking over the box. It was an open field, but that didn't mean that it would be easy. There were Sharkai sentries, cameras, spotlights all over the area as the spotlights swept across the field. Mina put on her goggles, assessing the situation.

"It looks like we can't approach them head on, obviously…the security on this place is nuts. I can see where we have to go, though. We'll have to sneak across. You guys got anything that can make us hidden?" Mina asks.

Maya shakes her head, along with Inker, until he looks at the environment around him; boxes of many shapes and sizes were stacked all around them, all each headed towards different locations. Inker had a devious smile plastered on his face, before he turned to the girls.

"We can use these boxes. It's from their base, and there are also other boxes of this kind, just look!" Inker popped his head from their hiding place, and saw that there were indeed more of the same boxes.

"If we can sneak across using these boxes, we're home free! And we can also get the escape route ready for the others too."

Maya and Mina were both doubting the idea of using boxes, as they seemed flimsy, and not really that good in terms of protection. Inker sensed their uneasiness.

"Look, if there's anything I can say to help you guys, it's that if you protect the box, the box will protect you. Hey, if there's anything video games have taught me, it's that enemies never check the boxes. It's like a rule!" Inker plainly said, smiling goofily.

"Inker. This isn't one of your video games. This is real life. If we get splatted here, there's no coming back. You do realize that?" Mina asked seriously.

Inker, thinking for a moment of the consequences, only thought for five seconds, before nodding at her question, acknowledging fully what they were about to do. It seemed that it would work, but all of them were still deeply thinking that they were going to get spotted for such a foolish idea.

"In for a penny. in for a pound, I guess...alright, let's do this." Maya said nervously.

The three got their box disguises ready, and then they were off. Maya went first, seeing as how if they all went at the same time, they would be instantly spotted; so she sneaked around, soundlessly to the best of her abilities, until she was stopped by the searchlight sweeping across where Maya was. she let out a small squeak, before a guard saw where the box was.

" _Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! I'm going to get splatted the instant he lifts this box...!_ " Maya thought frantically for ways to call for help, but the footsteps of the incoming guard were giving Maya no choice but stay there, completely still.

The Sharkai guard was nearing the box, gun slack as he walked across the field to where Maya's box was hiding. When he arrived, he thought something was out of place, so he looked around, not knowing that Maya was just right under him. Finally, his gaze turned to the box in front of him. He prodded it with the barrel of his gun, to which Maya froze up, not even letting so much as a whisper of breath come from her as her box was being examined.

"Hm...just a box."

And with that, the guard walked back to where he was stationed, and Maya sat there dumbfounded.

Inker and Mina had their jaws wide open, before the snapped out of their daze, and promptly walked across shortly after.

"Well...either we are lucky, or that one guard is really dumb as heck." Inker said as he put his box down.

Now they were at their destination, but now another problem faced them: how to get the manhole open without attracting the whole area to them?

"We could just simply lift it all up ourselves...?" Maya asked.

"No, because one: that hole is simply too small. Two, if we could morph into our squid forms, who's to say the Sharkai won't give chase? Remember, Adam said we have to be stealthy, and above all else, prepare the escape route. We'll have to think this one through guys." Mina said flatly.

And with that, the trio both put on their metaphorical thinking caps, and set to thinking a solution to their problem. They thought and thought, before a rustling sound was heard by all.

"Huh?!" Inker was the first to react, readying his weapon, before a group of Sharkai soldiers appeared seemingly from the shadows, their guns trained on them.

"Got you now, inkling...it seems our info was correct. Any last words, before we kill you?"

* * *

-Leon's Group-

As the group cased the area, they found that, for an armory, it wasn't very well guarded. Only a guard was around to oversee the weaponry.

"I don't like this, Leon. It's far too easy to just simply walk in and just take the stuff we need. Even the guards are sleeping!" Mio said.

"Look, it's just a simple thing. Just walk in, maybe bash some heads or two, take the stuff, and walk out like we own the place. Now come on, let's go in!" Leon said.

Walking into the armory was easy enough, but now, if any doubts of suspicion were quelled, it certainly was when the whole place was even more empty when they all came in. The entire place was empty; not even so much as a piece of paper was on the ground, and ambient music was playing in the background softly. Leon was the first to step, his footsteps echoing across the marble floor as he walked cautiously, preparing for any surprise attack. Still, nothing. He finally got to the door needed, before he found that it was unlocked. Seeing as how the coast was clear, he signaled his friends over.

"Any idea why there's only one guy, in an empty warehouse armory?" Leon asked. His paranoia was still going off in his head, that something, somehow, was wrong. Mio and Mai only shook their heads. Opening the door, the Sharkai soldier slept while standing, his gun slack as snoring was heard.

"Still...? I'm not liking this." Mio said flatly as she knocked out the soldier.

The three looked all around themselves, only seeing the weapons needed for the escape. However, a particular weapon caught Leon's eye. It was covered over with a tarp, but within further inspection, Leon grinned widely.

"Oh yeah. this is what i'm talking about."

The weapon itself was like any Splatling, but this weapon had a walnut stock, with three long barrels. The Inktank was actually not a tank; it was a bottle of ink that was attached to the underside of the weapon, linking it to the gun. The bottle had three segments to it; blue, green, and orange. Leon took the weapon, expecting it to be heavy, but it was as light as a feather in his hands. On the stock, was a name, Rubicon.

"Rubicon...sounds nice."

"Leon, I know you like your new toy, but come on, we've gotta get these explosives to the main wing." Mai said.

That was when all went awry; the door leading outside was suddenly shut, then laughter filled the room.

"Foolish Inklings...don't you know when to recognize a trap? Truly, remarkable how your species has survived thus far. But this is where your worthless struggling ends!"

Four figures jumped in front of the group, but nothing was in front of them, only dust and papers billowing in front of them.

"Wh-what?! Invisible technology?! We haven't even gotten started on that!" Mai said surprised.

The space in front of the three seemed to warp, before four soldiers, clad in black, appeared in front of them, all wielding different weapons, all deadly.

"That's right. We, Sharkai, pride ourselves in being the forerunners of technology. You can't hit what you can see, but we can see every one of you." One said.

"We, the elite unit of Sharkai, will destroy and foil your plans to destroy our final weapon!" The second one said.

"General Jack will rule over the world once we finish our weapon!" The third one said.

"After this, we, the four Seahorse Men, will make you Inklings suffer. Now perish by the hands of the Four Seahorsemen!" The fourth one said.

They all laughed evilly in unison, before disappearing again, with only their footsteps ringing across the marble floor to let them know.

"What do we do? How can we hit what we can't even see?!" Mai tried her hardest to even see a glint; anything that would give away where they were.

As they all tried to locate their enemies, Leon was standing there dumbly, until he snapped out of his confusion, and looked through the scope of the Rubicon. The scope then extended, and grasped onto Leon's left eye, where he could hear an automated voice nearby.

"Imprinting retina ID..."

"Wh-what? What the squid?! I...I can see where they are!" Leon cried out.

"Scanning complete. Charging weapon..."

The Rubicon's barrel then began rotating, waiting until Leon pulled the trigger. With his bionic eye, Leon looked through, seeing a mix of colors. But what he saw clearly right in front of him, was one of the elites.

"Fool! Now die-"

Only the sound of ink splatting a target was heard. Leon stood there, surprised at the sheer power of the Rubicon. "Oh yeah. Stay together, everyone!" Leon huddled with Mai and Mio, standing in the light.

"Allies detected. Granting sight..." The Rubicon hummed, before a dome of energy appeared, enveloping them. Mio and Mai were taken by surprise, as they too could now see the enemy incoming.

"Mai! In front of you!" Mio shot at the second soldier, but he saw it coming, and recoiled back into the shadows.

"Hehehe...your shield won't protect you that long. Die!"

" _This is it. We have to fight our way out for everyone!_ " Leon thought.

* * *

Uh...first things first.

I sincerely apologize for breaking my word. I'm not even too sure if this chapter lives up to your expectations, and mine. I'm sorry to all the people who expected something else, but lately, things have happened in my personal life, and I don't feel too well anymore. I'm still writing, don't worry, fellow readers, but I just haven't gotten the motivation anymore lately. I keep reading other Splatoon stories, when I should be working on mine, haha. But, all that aside, I apologize, again, for letting you all down. *kneels in shame* I'll retry my efforts, but for now...i think i'll make a lemon soon, lol.


	20. Chapter 20

**Co-Existence: A Splatoon FanFiction**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo, and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this fanfic as profit.**

 **-The Fight-**

Leon, being the first to fire, shot one of the Elites. He cried out in pain, a splotch of ink hitting him in the shoulder.

"Curses...you made it personal, inkling. See what you did?!"

The shield faltered for a moment, before finally collapsing, leaving the trio exposed. The Elite took this chance, and charged wildly at Leon, before he could react.

"Hehehehehe! Easy pickings! Die-" was all the Elite member said, before he exploded in a spectacular shower of colors. Leon had gunned him down, and the other two had retreated into the dark, plotting.

"What do we do? Leon can take them on, but what about us? We can only see, but our reactions won't be able to be fast enough! Mai, stay close to me!"

Mai nodded, before standing back to back with Mio, who then took a shot in the dark. No hit. The leader of the unit then retaliated; a shot to Mio's leg incapacitated her, rendering her useless for the fight. Crying out in pain, Mai started to bandage Mio, but Mio stopped her.

"It's just a flesh wound, I'll be fine...ngh!" Mio put pressure on her leg, trying to stop the bleeding on her leg. Mai, being the Octoling she is, took this chance to put on her goggles, giving her some chance to see the last remaining two.

"Come on, coward! Fight like a true warrior instead of skulking around in the shadows!"

A laugh, before a cloak was thrown to Mai. Two flashing eyes pierced the darkness, and Mai saw why the leader of the Seahorse Unit was aptly named so: for he had a powerful presence to him; one that filled the room.

"You want a fight? Fine. Know this, Octoling traitor. When I'm done with this battle, you will never live to see the light of day again. Come on."

The eyes shut, before they reappeared in front of Mai, before she was pushed back with astounding force. The leader had assumed a fighting stance, ready for a fistfight. Mai saw that the leader towered well over her small height; a common trait of the Sharkai. Dressed in blue armor, with golden plated shin guards and feet, he had a cocky grin on his face. The glowing lights that she saw were actually the eyes of the helmet he wore, bearing a falcon spreading it's wings.

"Captain James Fal. Remember the name, Octoling. It will be your last. Take this!"

A punch that should have been impossible to throw came flying towards Mai, and was barely able to dodge the punch, but felt it glance her cheek. Her instincts and training as an Octoling came on inside her head: her face became expressionless. Tossing the Octoshot she had aside, she readied for a fight as well.

The two charged at each other, fists ready to punch skin as they countered, feinted, and even rapidly punched at each other. But Mai was losing, as she simply had no advantages, while James, he had more rigorous training and power. But still, she fought. But James had gotten the upper hand when she was placed in a grapple hold; with no way out, she struggled.

"Useless. The Captain never loses. You can struggle, but it is-urk!?" James had let go suddenly, before Mai was gasping for breath.

" _Heh. Classic backhand! Always works in a tight situation._ " Mai thought.

Leon, on the other hand, was having an easy time. Whenever the Sharkai he was fighting took a shot at him, he dodged with ease, anticipating the bullet's path. He aimed down his sight, then fired a barrage of bullets, hearing one of them hit flesh. A body fell in front of him, and Leon huffed.

"Well...at least that's over…" Leon began to walk away, but he heard groaning, before it escalated into shouting.

"Don't you know when to double tap someone?! Die-!"

A shot to the head silenced him. Leon looked shocked, to say the least. He was sure that he had shot him square in the chest. To make sure he stayed down, he took the stock of the Rubicon, then knocked him on the side of the head, making double sure he was knocked out.

"Well. That was short."

Leon then remembered about Mio, and began to patch her up. Knowing that she wouldn't stand pain, he tried to be quick about it, and Mio grabbed the nearest object, putting it in her mouth to muffle the screams. Leon had an apologetic look, but soon, he was done.

"Sorry, Mio. It was the only way that-"

"Mai. Go to Mai…just let me rest here…" Mio said, before she laid her head back. Leon then rushed over to Mai, and see if she needed help. Mai had bruises, scrapes on her body. She was losing, and James was winning. No way she could take him on in pure strength. But perhaps…

" _I can't take him on by combat, but maybe I could outsmart him. Let's see if this will work. Please, work…_ " Mai then charged at James, throwing a straight punch at him. He caught it, but before he could retaliate, Mai stepped closer, and climbed onto James, grabbing him.

"What the-!?"

Mai then put all of her strength into choking James, as hard as her arms would allow.

"If I can't take you down in combat...then I'll take you down by brains!"

James struggled, even giving a few blows to Mai's head, but she stood fast. Eventually, James' blows were losing strength, and he fell. Mai panted, before she stood up and looked at a very surprised Leon. Walking to him, Leon got scared, and begun to back up.

"W-whoa, Mai…?! What are you doing?!"

"Leon…"

"Mai! What's wrong with you?"

Mai then put her arms out. Reaching to Leon, she collapsed in front of him. Leon then caught her, and held her there.

"Mai…?" Leon whispered.

"Don't let go of me...just let me stay like this...for a while longer…" She muttered, before passing out. Leon nodded, before holding her ever closer, but before he could let her sleep, he remembered why he was here.

"The bombs! Oh goodness, I forgot! Hold on, Mai…" Leon then took the bombs he was told, and he came back to see Mio and Mai sleeping soundly together.

"Oh...well...I guess we do need the rest. Come on, guys...let's rest for a bit. But we can't just stay here for long, alright girls?"

They both nodded, before falling back to sleep, with Leon following suit after. They were both going for a short rest, but even Leon was tired as well, and couldn't resist the temptation of sleep...

 **-Inker's group-**

They were outnumbered 6 to 1. Seeing no way to sneak out, Inker readied for a fight with the soldiers that were cracking their knuckles. As soon as Inker moved, so did everyone else; punches were thrown, kicks were given, moves were shown, falcons were punched, but Inker knew that they were going to lose. Still, they fought on.

"We can't give up here! We have to succeed, for Adam and everyone else!" Maya yelled throughout the scuffle. Maya then shot a nearby soldier, and soon, the soldiers fell. But where one fell, two took its place. That was when Inker took a chance.

Inker, bearing his roller, spun it around, ink flying everywhere as it hit the soldiers around him. He and his roller moved as one, moving around to knock out countless soldiers. But more still came. Even after his attack, it didn't do much. What's more, Inker felt dizzy after executing the attack, which left him on the ground. Even with everyone helping, the three of them couldn't do anything to thin the immense numbers of the Sharkai. It seemed that they were hopelessly outnumbered…

"Octarians! Attack the Sharkai!" A feminine voice called out.

All eyes turned to what made the noise. It looked like Eve had finally shown her true colors. One Octarian. Then two. Then more came behind her, rallying to give reinforcements to their friends.

"It's the Octarians! They're helping us!" Inker shouted as he knocked out another soldier.

Soon, the entire area was filled with shouting, fighting, and shots being fired into the night as the Sharkai were now outnumbered, and hopelessly swarmed. Soon, the battle was won, and Eve came up to the Inker's group.

"It seems, that our partners have betrayed us...and seeing their plans for world destruction, I think it would be best if we have a coup d`etat. We know we cannot atone for the countless casualties in war we have previously done, but...will you forgive us, the Octarian race?" Eve solemnly said to Inker.

In a rare moment of seriousness from Inker, he nodded. "I can't speak for the behalf of the Inklings, Octarian-"

"Eve...call me Eve."

"Eve...I can't speak for their behalf, but I will forgive you. I know that your species was just trying to survive. And I understand that. The will to survive." Inker extended his hand as a handshake, and Eve gladly took it, forging the start of a peaceful co-existence together.

"We have to help Adam. He's the one facing the brunt of the Sharkai army, and with Octavio to boot. We should probably go help." Inker stated.

Eve nodded, before rallying her troops with Inker to go to the Main Wing and defeat the Sharkai army. Three others appeared at the entrance to the wing, and everyone stopped to look at the three who were waving at them.

"Think they made up?" Mio asked quietly.

The entire group of Octarians came to the front, with Inker's group in tow. Inker came up to the front, smiling goofily at Leon.

"Kept you waiting, huh."

Leon nodded, before everyone in the group went to business: they had a plan of attack, and they were going to execute it.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. Inker, your group will provide the front line support for the Octarians. I'm pretty sure that with the ruckus we've all made, someone has to know what we're doing...So prepare for waves of them to come by. You have that escape route ready?"

"We do. It's a bit small though, might take some time if you want all of us, and the Octarians to come with us. You sure about the escape route being the best possibility?" Inker asked.

"No choice. We have to make the best of what we have, and besides...if we can't go anywhere, then we go down fighting to the last soldier. Anyways, as soon as the waves come out, take places; don't take any unnecessary risks to take them out. Watch each other's backs, and make sure to keep each other safe. Remember: We have to hold them off, all of us aren't enough to take on the Sharkais' general, and Octavio." Leon then picked up his weapon, hefting it in his hands. "We don't have that much combat experience. But what we can do is hold them off, and hope for the best."

"Hm. Then what are we going to do to fight them?" Mai asks.

"Anyone have a map of this compound?"

"Here!" An Octarian then threw her map, and Leon caught the map, before laying it out in front.

"From the looks of this, it looks like the main entrance to this door is in front of us. That means they all have to come in the front and try to break our defences, so we just have to hold this area. The enemy will probably have advanced weaponry, and will probably decimate us...but we have to hold this area. This is the only way we can't let the battle be lost." Leon then began spinning his weapon.

"If, we do get defeated...what is the purpose of us defending this place?" Eve asked.

"...Adam is in there right now with Violet and Akane. They both seem to be the ones that can stop this entire invasion to both our races. I believe in him. So I will fight for him and his race, Eve...and I will die trying to help that cause."

"...Octarians!" Eve shouted out. The Octarians all stepped in place, before taking their weapons out. "We must help our fellow comrades in need. Defend this place with everything you've got, and do not fail me. Understood?!"

Unanimous yelling was heard from the Octarian group, and cheers burst forth from everyone. "I'm Hu-man as well, so I feel your cause is right. I won't let Adam down…" Eve then took off her cloak, and her armor was now in full view. Plates of iron were sewn together to make the most protective armor that everyone could have ever seen, even rivalling that of an Octarians. Covering her entire upper body, Eve was readying her weapon, a Charger especially customized to her race. Instead of a typical Charger type, it seemed to resemble more of a assault rifle than a ordinary Charger, with a custom Inktank as its ammo box. On the stock itself, was the faded logo of Moses Shellendorf, Sheldon's grandfather. "I will die for his cause. I won't die that easily, though…" Eve said.

"Well then, everyone! Take places, and fortify it as best you can do. We have a war to fight…"

Just then, an alarm blared out, and soon, marching footsteps were coming forth, and everyone took places. Leon's group and Inker's were at the front of the lines, all ready for a fight. The Sharkai took a look at the defending side, and laughed, for they thought that they were the superior race, with better weaponry, and tactics, they were the best. The first wave of soldiers came upon them, and Leon's entire group charged, with the Octarians providing support. War had begun…

 **-Adam's Group-**

" _Focus, Adam...then punch him with all you've got!_ "

Adam clenched his fists, concentrating, hoping against hope that somehow, he would be able to strike Octavio in his powered up form. With no weapons to defend himself with, he only had his bare hands to fight, albeit he had some gloves to fight.

"Grrr! Die!" Octavio shouted, before he then charged again, leaving no time for Adam to react as he seemed to flash, then he was a literal blur of purple; an after image of him stood across Adam, before the image faded, and Octavio was right in front of him again.

"What the-!?"

Adam then received a swift punch to the gut, before he doubled over in pain. Octavio followed up with a kick to his stomach, sending Adam flying towards a stack of boxes. Violet could do nothing but cry out, tears flowing out as she saw Adam being mercilessly beaten to a pulp. Adam stood up, surprising everyone, even Octavio as he stood for a mere moment, before calmly walking over to Adam.

" _ **You know you can't beat him. Let me take over."**_ Adam's "consciousness" spoke to him, and he shook his head.

"I can't. If I give up here...what will I do? I can't let you win!" Adam shouted out, both to his inner self, and Octavio, who took it as a sign of defiance. Octavio stood in front of him, smirking, knowing that he would be able to enact his act of vengeance. Preparing a punch, he wound up his arm, making sure that he would feel the power behind his punch. He charged fully, his mechanical arm sparking a purple hue as the power was ready to be unleashed upon Adam.

"N-NO! LET HIM GO! Adam, stand up! Please, Adam! Stand up!" Violet shouted.

Octavio yielded for a moment, before sneering at Violet. Pointing his charged arm at Violet, he unleashed arcs of electricity towards Violet, shocking the inkling girl as she felt pain like no other. Adam tried to avert his eyes, but couldn't tear them away; he knew that Violet was suffering. Why, then, could he not do anything?

" _...I trust that you won't hurt her. Please."_ Adam thought out in his head. A dark laugh resonated inside his head in reply.

"FOOL! I AM OCTAVIO, THE LEADER UNMATCHED! What can mere words do to stop ME?!" Octavio roared, before charging his arm again. Adam was barely standing at this point, and when he was fully standing, Octavio was then ready to attack; and so he did.

Ramming his foot into the ground, into a stance, he then uttered final words towards Adam, before raising his knee and his fists, then somehow, he charged at Adam, purplish after images of himself trailing behind as he moved.

" **Die One Thousand Deaths!** "

Adam stood there, head hung as his arms hung there, almost emotionlessly. Violet stared at him as she looked on; and images of Adam's dead body lying there was too much for her to handle, forcing herself to look away. Time slowed in that moment; for what seemed an eternity to her, was mere seconds in Octavio's eyes. He neared victory, and his hands caught Adam.

* * *

Hoo boy...I've got a lot to explain, don't I? Well, first things first, readers: I'm sorry for not keeping up for a year now. I've gotten busier in my life, but I do still remember this story, and my others. I don't like to forget things or put them off. I made a promise, and I really should be keeping it...again, I apologize for my lateness! *kneels in shame once more* But...if you ARE still here, reading this story...then thank you very much for staying with me for this long. We're not too far from the climax, now!

The war begins; the battlefield set as the two opposing forces now fight for victory, or defeat. With Adam left to fend for himself, Octavio himself seems unstoppable, but seems more angrier than ever, confident that he can wipe out his enemy before him. Can the Inklings triumph over DJ Octavio once more...? With bonds slowly being reforged, as the Octarians and Inklings finally find a bond, together, they stand against the Sharkai, determined to make it through the war.


End file.
